VAMM
by Vivian92
Summary: the jonas brothers are in this story as nick jake and kyle janos it's wicked badd summary but a good storry there isn't enough space for a good summary  ]  please read and review!


**V.****A.****M.****M.**

**Prologue**

V.A.M.M is the story of four teenage girls with very different personalities. Vanessa Roberts, Ashley Trendal, Maya Boulavardez, and Mercedes Cortez. It tells how they deal with the ups and downs of teenage life. They deal with everyday problems like zits to more serious problems like death. In this remarkable story it tells how they're strong friendship keeps them together and safe. Together the four friends laugh, cry, argue and make memories that will last a lifetime.

**Part One**

_Vanessa_

I walked into my room and threw my bag on the floor. I jumped onto the bed and buried my head into the pillow. I let out a low, loud scream. Junior year was finally over; I had the sweetest and cutest boyfriend, and I was going to visit my family in Lebanon. The only problem was telling my boyfriend I was going to be gone for the whole summer. Two months away from him.

I wonder if my parents planned this. You see, my parents were the strictest when I was younger. I mean, I barely got to do anything. And boys? Don't even ask. It took them a while, but they said if I could keep my grades up and respect myself then I could have a boyfriend. So where was I? Oh yeah, Kyle.

Kyle and I have only been going out for a couple of months and my parents haven't been too crazy about it. Kyle and his brothers, Jake and Nick are in a band and they're wicked famous. Almost every girl is after them. Somehow I lucked out. Kyle is pretty awesome. He's a ton of fun to hang out with and stuff.

Maybe my parents wanted me to be away from Kyle, hoping that I'd forget about him. I thought about this for a second.

Suddenly my cell phone rang.

"Hello," I answered.

"Hey," said a guy's voice

"Hey Kyle," I answered, glad it was him.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out. You know maybe get some pizza or something. Hit the mall."

"That sounds cool; just let me run it by my mom." I winced. He was always really nice about my parents. They didn't always let me hang out with him but he was still really good about it.

"Alright," he said. I placed the phone on my bed and ran downstairs.

"Mom, can I go to the mall?"

"With whom?" she asked without looking up. She was chopping vegetables for our dinner. She was wearing jean shorts and a tank top. Her black hair was tied back in a pony-tail.

I cleared my throat. "Kyle," I said matter-of-factly.

"Oh." She looked up. "You two have been hanging out a lot lately."

"Yeah, umm, he's my boyfriend."

"Yes I know, but…" I felt a lecture coming on.

"He's waiting on the phone," I said, pointing to my room. "I need to know if it's alright."

"Alright. Fine." She said something else, but I was already half-way down the stairs. I picked up the phone.

"Kyle?"

"Yeah."

"When can you pick me up?"

"Oh, um, half-hour?"

"Okay."

"Alright, see ya."

"Bye." I ran into the bathroom and took a quick shower. I curled my hair and went to get dressed. It was pretty warm out so I put on a pair of white Abercrombie and Fitch shorts and a light pink Hollister cami. The top and bottom were trimmed in lace. I slipped on my Abercrombie flip-flops and picked up my cell-phone and stuck it in my purse. I did my make-up, put on some perfume and ran downstairs.

"Mommy," I gave her my innocent face. She stuck her hand in her pocket and pulled out three twenty dollar bills. I smiled. "Thank you!" I gave her a kiss.

"Have fun," she said.

"I will," I answered smiling. Okay, so my family isn't rich, but we're not poor. We're pretty comfortable. It's not like I go shopping every day. I'm not a shopaholic.

I walked out the front door and there sat Kyle in his car. His short brown hair was, as usual, gelled back. He was wearing a black t-shirt with a blue design on the front. He was wearing tight jeans and a pair of black and white converse. WOW. He…got…a…new…CAR!! "Ahh!" I yelled running up to him. "You got a new car, and might I add that it is HOT!" He smiled at me.

"It's a Mclaren F1."

"I love the silver," I said, sliding my hand over the car.

"Get in,"

"OK." I said with a wide smile. I opened the door and sat down.

The rest of the ride was pretty quiet except for the radio. I was thinking of how to tell him about the summer. I wonder how he'll react. Will he be sad, happy, and angry?

"Uh, Vanessa?" he said. Oops, caught daydreaming again.

"Sorry," I said smiling. We walked out of the car and he took my hand.

As we walked towards the mall's entrance Kyle's brother walked up to us. "Hey dude," said Jake, high-fiving Kyle. He looked a lot like Kyle. His hair was a little darker and longer. He had it up too, like gelled up in an original Mohawk. "Hey," he said giving me a hug. He was wearing a yellow shirt with a black and white design on the front. He was wearing tight jeans and the same pair of converse as Kyle.

"So what are you doing here?" asked Kyle.

"I'm meeting Ashley here at the food court." Geez, I thought.

Ashley was one of my best friends. There were four of us all together, the inseparable four-some. Ashley, let's see. She's blonde with an athletic body. She loves sports. Cheerleading and softball are her forte. We all know that in a group of friends there is one person who flirts and does a little more. I'm not saying that Ashley's a whore. She's just not a relationship sort of person. She usually hooks up with a guy just to make out with him or something. She hasn't done anything big. Like something she'd regret. Let's just say she still has her virginity. She can bitch at us sometimes, but all in all she's a good friend. Maya is the music and drama princess of the group. If there's ever a community play or musical you can bet that she was starring in it. She was usually given the most important role. She's not the one causing the problems. Maya is usually the one trying to avoid the arguments. Mercedes. She's awesome. Her self confidence is less than mine and that's saying something. She is wicked smart. She just doesn't like to flaunt it. I mean we're all smart. Maya is lazy when it comes to her school work. Mercedes doesn't go around making everyone else feel stupid because she's smart. I don't flaunt it either, but I don't act dumb either. I'm just whatever. Ashley is the way she is with everything else, confident. Even if she's not sure she'll go ahead and do it anyways. Sometimes even if she knows it's wrong and she'll regret it. Mercedes won't pick a fight. She'll take everything that's thrown at her until she can't take it anymore. Then she just blows up. Me, let's see. If someone pisses me off I'll tell them straight out. I have the worst temper ever, which isn't good, because when my temper flares I don't think. I usually say or do things that I regret too.

Ashley and Jake are getting _really _serious. Hopefully this leads to good things. I eyed Jake. "Well, see you guys later," he said.

"See ya," answered Kyle. "So are you hungry?" he asked turning to me.

"Are you?" I asked him.

"Kind of." he gave me a half-smile.

"Yeah, let's go." I said taking his hand again.

"So what are you in the mood for?" he asked as we walked towards the food court.

"How 'bout a slice of pizza?" I asked.

"Sounds good." he answered. I reached into my purse to get some money. "My treat." he quickly added.

He went to get the pizza and I found a good table. My cell phone rang and I reached into my purse. It was Maya's cell phone number. "Hello." I answered.

"Hey!" said Maya.

"Sup?" I asked.

"Not much, so where are you?" she said.

"The mall,"

"Can we come?" she asked

"We?"

"Mercedes and me."

"I'm kind of on a date with Kyle." I said.

"Oh. Are you going to tell him about the summer?" she asked.

"I think so."

"Okay, well can we still meet you in, like, a half-hour?" she asked.

"Sure. Oh my gosh,"

"What?"

"Ashley and Jake are together _a lot _lately. They seem really…," I paused.

"Intense?" asked Maya.

"I don't know. I sort of have a weird feeling about the relationship."

"You are such a…," she paused to think. "Party pooper."

"Thanks, I'll see you later."

"Okay, bye." I put my phone away and waited for Kyle. A few minutes later I saw him coming over with a box in his hands.

"What is that?" I asked.

"Pizza."

"Who's going to eat all that?"

"We are." He handed me a slice and took one for himself. I ate two slices and Kyle finished the rest. When he was done I just looked at him. "What?" he asked wiping his face.

"Nothing, you just have the most serious face on when you eat." I laughed.

"Eating is a serious matter." he said, trying not to laugh. Failing, he sprayed me with his water bottle. At first I was shocked, but then I sprayed him back. I was half expecting him to spray me again, but instead he leaned in and kissed me. Nothing could be more perfect than this moment.

"Hey guys!" shouted Maya from across the food court. We both looked up, stunned. My mouth dropped. She ran up to me and gave me a hug.

"What the heck are you guys doing?" I laughed. Mercedes skipped over behind her.

"Hey," said Kyle getting up. "Now, if you will excuse me, those three cups of soda just kicked in. I'll be right back." he said to me.

"Okay." I laughed.

"So, what's up?" asked Mercedes.

"I haven't told him about the summer yet."

"What!?" Maya practically shouted.

"I don't know how I'm going to."

"Don't go," suggested Mercedes. I looked at her. "Or not." she quickly said. I sunk back into my seat.

"Should I just tell him and hope for the best?"

"Yeah." said Maya. Kyle came towards us.

"Well, we'll see you in a few, we want to get something to eat," said Mercedes.

"We do?" asked Maya.

"Yes." said Mercedes, her teeth gritted. Her eyes bugged out and she pushed Maya away from the table. She smiled at me.

"What was that about?" asked Kyle with a confused look.

"I have to tell you something." He gave me a serious look.

"What's up?" he asked.

"About this summer," I frowned. "I'm going over-seas." The confused look came back on his face. "To Lebanon." I explained.

"For how long?"

"About two months." I whispered.

"What!?" he exclaimed letting go of my hand. "How long have you known?" I took a deep breath.

"A couple of weeks." I said. I didn't look at him. I imagined his expression instead. His face turning red, the vain in his neck throbbing. Time to figure out what he looks like. I looked up at him. He wasn't mad at all. He actually seemed sad. He took my hand again.

"I'm going to miss you." he said looking into my eyes. I looked away. I felt like such a jerk. I felt the tears swell up in my eyes. I didn't bother stopping them. A tear ran down my cheek, then another, and another, until I was completely crying. "Me too." I managed.

He stood up. "Come on." he said. We stood and started walking. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders. I held onto him tightly. As we walked through the mall everything and everyone became a blur. Not only because the tears were making my view very fuzzy, but also because I felt calm. All I could feel was Kyle's arms around me.

Later we walked by the pretzels and there sat Maya and Mercedes. I waved. We walked over and sat next to them.

"So," said Mercedes reading my mind, or was she being selfish? I vote for the first one. "Are you two finished with your date? Because I saw a really hot shirt at AE and I want to go buy it."

"And Vanessa has to come." added Maya.

"Sure," he said. "I'll go see if Nick or Jake are around. Just call me if you need anything." he kissed me.

"Alright, bye."

"What's wrong?" asked Maya.

"Nothing," I said standing up. "Let's go."

"Okay, where?" asked Mercedes.

"Anywhere and everywhere; I need some clothes for the summer."

"Alright." said Maya. We hit American Eagle first. I bought a black skirt, ruffled at the bottom and a pair of black flip- flops. Maya got cuffed, dark jeans shorts and Mercedes got the t-shirt she was talking about. It was white with gray and blue logo writing on it. Next stop was Hollister. I bought a cami with, yes lace, and a little bow on the front. Not an obnoxious bow. It was more like dainty, and pair of cuffed, dark jeans shorts. A lot shorter then Maya's who didn't get anything. As for Mercedes she headed straight for the bikinis. The top was a halter and it gradually changed its colors from orange to yellow. It was made to resemble the sunset. It had palm trees and the horizon as the design on the front.

"Let's go get some coffee." suggested Mercedes.

"Yumm." I said.

"I'll get a smoothie." said Maya. We both looked at her. "I don't like coffee remember?" we laughed.

When we got there Ashley was in line.

"Oh my G!" she exclaimed. "Hey!"

"Hey." said Maya hugging her.

"Hey." said Mercedes laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Jake." answered Mercedes. We looked over at Jake. He was making funny faces and imitating us. We all started cracking up because Kyle was next to him doing the same exact thing.

"Like, oh my G!" said Jake pausing between each word. Now we were all laughing.

Kyle looked at what we were holding. "Enough bags?" he asked taking some.

"Thanks." I said trying to recover from all the laughing.

"Well, I'm going to go home and get ready for my date with Nick." said Maya happily.

"We should get going too." said Kyle.

"Yeah," I agreed. "See you guys later."

"Bye." said Ashley.

"Later." said Jake.

We were pretty quiet until we got into the car. Kyle was driving me home when he brought up the "summer" subject again.

"So, when are you going?" he asked, keeping his eyes on the road.

"About five days." His grip on the wheel tightened and his knuckles turned white.

"Oh, that's pretty soon."

"I guess," I paused. "You're being really calm about this."

"I want you to go and have fun, but like I said, I'm going to miss you." We got to my house and I got out of the car. Kyle rolled down the window. "I'll call you later, alright?"

"Yeah, bye." I waved as his car drove away. I turned and walked into the house.

"Hey Daddy." I said in Lebanese.

"Hey. How was your date?" he asked. My family and I all spoke Lebanese, so at home that's what we usually speak.

"Good." I hugged him then went up the stairs to my room. I put away all the clothes I bought and put on a pair of gray running shorts with a yellow trim and a yellow tank top with the Aeropostale logo.

I grabbed my cell phone and mp3 player and jogged down the stairs.

"I'm going to take a jog." I told my dad.

"Okay, but don't be too late, it's getting dark." I nodded and walked out the door. I turned on my mp3 player and put my phone on vibrate. I started with a fast walk to warm up and then kicked it into full speed. I began jogging at a steady pace. Whenever I go out for a walk or jog I let my mind wander, so that's exactly what I did.

I'm happy this all worked out. I'll miss Kyle, too but at least now I can go knowing he's not angry. I turned a corner. I wonder if things have changed in Lebanon. Last time I went was about seven years ago.

As I kept going, a car drove past me. The guys looked about my age and totally drunk. They honked the horn. The guy in the driver's seat took his hands off the wheel and started doing the weirdest hand motions ever! He put up both his index fingers and started moving them in a window washing motion. At first I thought they were going to hit something, but he got some of his senses back and put his hands back on the wheel. As he turned the corner he honked his horn again. By now I had stopped and I was totally focused on them.

"What idiots." I murmured under my breath. I picked up my pace. I thought back to when I was thirteen. My parents never let me out of the house alone. I was starting to understand why. Man was I going to miss them this summer.

I turned the corner and started jogging back home. I turned into my driveway and walked to the front door. I opened it and walked to the fridge.

"There is nothing edible in here." I muttered. I finally settled on an apple and a glass of water. I took my snack and sat down on the couch next to my dad. I took a bite of my apple.

"So how was your day today?" he asked.

"It was good. I got a few outfits for this summer, but I still need a bathing suit." he looked at me.

"One-piece, right?"

"Actually, I was thinking about a bikini." I said taking another bite of my apple, I waited for his response.

"Oh, okay." he hugged me. "My baby is growing up too fast." I smiled. He always said that. Surprisingly, my dad approves of Kyle about 70. This is pretty good considering he doesn't want me dating at all. I finished my apple and stood up.

I took a shower and put on my pajamas. The pajama top was a white, sports tank top with a monkey wearing glasses and holding a blue surfboard on the front. The bottoms were white capris with the words "I love lifeguards" writing down the side of one pant leg. The love was represented by a heart. When I was done I went online.

prettyinpinkki17: heyy

xox MERCEDES x3: sup?

prettyinpinkk17: not much, you?

xox MERCEDES x3: same, oh, how's everything with Kyle???

prettyinpinkk17: good I guess, he still hasn't called

xox MERCEDES x3: give him time to think

prettyinpinkk17: yeah, I guess

xox MERCEDES x3: I got to go adios!!

prettyinpinkk17: me too, I have to start packing

xox MERCEDES x3: already??!!

prettyinpinkk17: yup only about 5 days left!

xox MERCEDES x3: k well cya later

prettyinpinkk17: bye 333

xox MERCEDES x3: 333

xox MERCEDES x3 is away.

Prettyinpinkk17 is away

**Maya**

I was meeting Nick at Henry Law Park for dinner. It was wicked nice out so I decided to walk. I looked great. I was wearing one of my favorite t-shirts. It was black with the word Abercrombie written on the front. The little Abercrombie logo was featured all over the front of the shirt. I matched it with white Hollister shorts and black flip- flops. "Hey," I said when I saw him sitting there on the bench.

"Hi," he said.

"Is everything okay?" I asked.

"Um, yeah, let's talk after dinner I'm really hungry."

"Sure," I said pretending to understand, but I didn't I was really confused. So we had dinner and it was great, but his mind seemed to be somewhere else the whole time. He paid the bill and we decided to walk around the park.

"It's really nice out tonight," I said looking up at the sky.

"Yeah," he stopped walking. "Look, we gotta talk." I gave him a confused look. "I know, you have no clue what I'm talking about but I gotta get this off my chest." He looked at me. "This is the only way I know how to tell you."

"Nick what are you talking about?" he pointed to one of the benches and we sat down.

"Baby come here sit down let's talk I got a lot to say so I guess I'll start by

Saying that I love you but you know this thing ain't been no walk in the park for us,

I swear it'll only take a minute

You'll understand when I finish,

And I don't wanna see you cry

But I don't wanna be the one to tell you a lie so

How do you let it go when you

You just don't know what's on

The other side of the door when you're walking out

Talk about it,

Everything I tried to remember to say just went out my head

So I'mma does the best I can to get you to understand

There's never a right time to say goodbye but I gotta make the first move cause if I don't your gonna start hating me

Cause I really don't feel the way I once felt about you

Girl it's not you it's me I kinda gotta figure out what I need

There's never a right time to say good bye but we know that we gotta go our separate ways

And I know it's hard but I gotta do it

And it's killing me

Cause there's never a right time to say good bye

Girl I know your heart is breaking and a thousand times I find myself asking why why

Why am I taking so long to say this but trust me girl I never

Meant to crush your world and I never

Thought I would see the day we would grow apart

And I wanna know how you let go when you you just don't know what's on the other side of the door when your walking out talk about it

Girl I hope you understand what I'm trying to say we just can't go on

Pretending that we get along girl how you not gonna see it

there's never a right time to say good bye but I gotta make the first move cause if I don't then you're gonna start hating me

Cause I really don't feel the way I once felt about you

Girl it's not you it's me I kinda gotta figure out what I need

There's never a right time to say good bye but we know that we gotta go our separate ways

And I know it's hard

But I gotta do it and it's killing me

Cause there's never a right time right time to say good bye

Listen to your heart girl you know we should be apart baby I

I just can't do it I

I just can't do it

Listen to your heart girl you know we should be apart baby I

I just can't do it and sometimes it makes me wanna cry

oh oh oh oh

do you hear me crying?

oh oh oh oh

there's never a right time to say good bye

but I gotta make the first move cause if I don't your gonna start hating me

cause I really don't feel the way I once felt about you

girl it's not you it's me I kinda gotta figure out what I need

there's never a right time to say good bye

but we know that we gotta go our separate ways and I know it's hard but I gotta do it and it's killing me

cause there's never a right time

a right time to say good bye

there's never a right time to say good bye

but I gotta make the first move cause if I don't your gonna start hating me

cause I don't feel the way I once felt about you

girl it's not you it's me I kinda gotta figure out what I need

there's never a right time to say good bye

But we know that we gotta go our separate ways and I know it's hard but I gotta do it and it's killing me

cause there's never a right time

a right time to say good bye."

"Nick, are you saying we're over?"

"Yeah, I guess I am." I didn't want him to see me cry so I just got up and started walking.

"Maya, where are you going?"

"I'm going home."

"Can't we talk about this?"

"What more is there to say?"

"I don't know, I wanna be friends,"

"Well it's a little too late for that." I said walking home. I cried the whole way. When I got home I called Mercedes and told her everything.

Ashley

I let go of Jake's hand and fished into my purse. Damn it. I lost the house keys again! "Wait here." I told Jake. I walked to the side of the house. Thankfully my mom had kept the windows open. I put one leg through first and then I just stood there. "Shoot, I'm stuck. Jake!" I called. He turned the corner.

"Nice." he just stood there watching me.

"Will you help me!?"

"Okay." he walked up to me and tried to help me out of my wicked awkward position.

"Thank you." I sighed; relieved I didn't break or rip anything. I was wearing one of my favorite outfits. A pink halter top outlined in white and a dark, short jeans skirt. My flip- flops were white and they were from Abercrombie. I tried going back in.

"What are you doing?" he asked, surprised I was trying it again.

"Would you rather stay out here the whole time?" I asked. It was getting dark out.

"I don't mind being out with you in the dark." he wrapped his arms around my waste.

"Jake." I said pushing him away.

"What?" I just looked at him.

"Will you just help me get in?"

"Fine." he helped me in and I jumped onto the floor. I jogged to the front door and unlocked it. Jake strutted in. I just laughed. My parents weren't home so I had the house to myself for a whole week. I know what you're thinking. A seventeen year old girl just let her boyfriend into her house at night, with no one around. So it sounds really bad, but Jake isn't like that. I think.

I took the popcorn out of the microwave and put it in a bowl. I walked into the living room where Jake was sitting on the couch watching a movie.

"Popcorn!" I announced.

"Wicked." he said taking a large handful and stuffing it in his mouth. I just watched him. "Aren't you going to have any?" he asked.

"Yeah." I said putting some in my mouth. Just then a piece of popcorn flew at me and hit me in the face. "Oh, it's on!" I said. I picked up a couple of pieces of popcorn and threw them at him. He just laughed and threw some more at me.

We had a long popcorn war until the phone rang.

"Hello." I said into the phone.

"Hey." said a familiar voice.

"What's up Vanessa?" I was worried. Her voice didn't sound right.

"Well, Maya just called me," I looked at the clock.

"At 9:30pm." I asked in a confused tone.

"Yeah, Nick sort of, broke up with her."

"What!" I exclaimed.

"Mercedes is with her and I'm on my way but I figured I'd call you too."

"Yeah, yeah. Okay, I'll be there soon."

"Okay, bye." I shut the phone and looked at Jake.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Nick and Maya broke up."

"Already?"

"Excuse me?" I got a confused look on my face.

"Oh, it's just that he told me he might be breaking up with her."

"And you didn't tell me?"

"Well, it doesn't really have anything to do with us." he said coming closer to me. I stood up.

"Maya is my best friend. It has nothing to do with us, but it has a _lot_ to do with me."

"Come on, it's not that big of a deal." he stood up.

"Yes, it is." he came close again.

"Ashley," he began.

"No, I need you to leave. Right now."

"What? Why?"

"Because, I didn't know you were," I paused.

"What?" he asked smugly.

"Such a jerk." I said getting mad. "You really need to leave."

"Fine, but if I walk out that door, we're over."

"Fine." he gave me a puzzled look. "You think I really care? I could get a ton of other guys."

"Fine, your loss."

"Sorry Jake, but it's yours. Get out." I said pointing at the door.

"Fine, but we're over." he said walking out the door.

"No shit!" I yelled after him. What a loser. I got my car keys, turned off the television, and got into my car. I turned on the radio and the most appropriate song came on.

_Everything you own in the box to the left_

_In the closet that's my stuff - Yes_

_If I bought it then please don't touch_

_And keep talking that mess, that's fine_

_But could you walk and talk at the same time_

_And It's my mine name that is on that Jag_

_So remove your bags let me call you a cab_

_Standing in the front yard telling me_

_How I'm such a fool - Talking about_

_How I'll never ever find a man like you_

_You got me twisted_

_You must not know about me_

_You must not know about me_

_I could have another you in a minute_

_matter fact he'll be here in a minute - baby_

_You must not know about me_

_You must not know about me_

_I can have another you by tomorrow_

_So don't you ever for a second get to thinking you're irreplaceable._

I pulled into Maya's driveway. I got out of the car and walked to the front door and knocked. Mercedes answered.

"Hey." she said. I walked in and climbed the stairs to Maya's room two steps at a time. She was sitting on her bed. It looked like she took out all her anger on her room. It was a mess. I looked at Vanessa. She smiled weakly and made space for me next to Maya.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Nick broke up with me that's what. Tonight when he 'asked me out to dinner' it was to tell me that we should see other people." she used air quotes.

"Geez, that's intense." I said trying to lighten the mood. They laughed weakly. Mercedes walked in with a tub of Ben & Jerry's ice cream and four spoons.

"Who wants ice cream?" she asked. We all lunged for the spoons. Maya tripped over her laundry basket and Vanessa tripped over her. All I could do was stand there laughing as Mercedes started eating all the ice cream.

A little while later we were watching movies and _all _sharing the ice cream. I was having fun and I was happy that Maya wasn't as sad, but I couldn't help thinking about Jake. I could get other guys but none of them would be like Jake, none as special. My cell phone rang.

"Hello."

"Ashley, its Jake." I paused for a minute but then decided to hang up the phone. If it was that important to him he would call again.

"Who was that?" asked Vanessa, her mouth full of ice cream.

"Umm," I wondered if I should tell them or not. I have to tell them, they're my best friends. "It was Jake." I took another spoonful of the ice cream.

"Why did you hang up the phone?" Mercedes asked in a confused tone.

"We got into an argument and I kicked him out of my house." They were all listening so I figured I would continue. "Then he said 'if I walk out that door then I'm not coming back'. Then I said 'fine I could get a ton of other guys that like me'. Then he left and said that we were over and then he called now but I think that if he thinks the problem is important he'll call again." There was a long silence. I finally took a long breath. Mercedes sat there, her spoon half way in her mouth, but she wasn't moving. Maya just looked astonished and Vanessa was sitting there with her eyes wide and her mouth hanging open. She got back to normal first.

"Ashley!" she exclaimed.

"I know, I really like him, but everything is so confusing." I bounced back onto Maya's bed.

"Well, he definitely likes you." said Mercedes.

"How can you be so sure?" I asked.

"Because, he's calling, again." said Maya handing me the phone.

"I don't want to answer." I said giving it back to her.

"Uh, yeah, you do." she said throwing it at me.

"Fine, hello?"

"Ashley, I know you're mad at me and you have every right to be, but I miss you and I just want to talk to you. Face to face, not over the phone so please don't hang up on me." he said all in one breathe.

"Not tonight," I said looking at the clock. "Maybe tomorrow."

"That's fine."

"I'll talk to you later then, bye."

"Bye." he paused. There was an awkward silence. Then I heard a click on the other end. I looked at the clock again. It was 12:30pm.

"So I guess you are stuck with us for the night." I said to Maya.

"Ah, man." she teased. Mercedes threw a pillow at her. Maya got us blankets and pillows.

"Well, I had a long day so good night." said Vanessa lying on the pillow and fumbling with the blanket.

"I'm going to sleep too." I said yawning. The excitement of the day had just caught up to me.

"Well we might as well go to bed too." said Mercedes.

"Yeah," Maya laughed. "Good night."

"Good night." we all said.

The next morning the earliest one of us woke up was around 10:00am. and that was Vanessa. Then me, Maya, and last it was Mercedes. Right after breakfast Kyle called Vanessa and asked if we wanted to go to Fun Town, Splash Town USA. He said he had tickets for himself, Vanessa, Maya, Mercedes, Jake, Nick, Mitchell and me. I wasn't sure if Maya was up to it, seeing that Nick would be there but she jumped at the opportunity. I thought it would be a good time to straighten everything out with Jake. We all agreed and headed home to get our stuff together. Vanessa and Maya had to make a quick trip to the mall because neither of them had a bathing suit.

We all met at my house and decided who would go with whom. We took two cars. One car had Mercedes, Maya, Vanessa, and me. The other had Kyle, Jake, Nick and Mitchell. When we got to the amusement park we all got into our bathing suits and hit the water slides.

Our Bathing Suits

Vanessa: A brown halter top with beads on the straps. A regular brown bikini bottom with beads on the sides.

Ashley: A white halter top with a light blue flower design on the front. The straps have beads on the ends. A regular white bikini bottom with beads on the sides and a light blue flower design on the front.

Mercedes: A dark yellow and orange halter top with a tropical horizon design on the front. A regular orange bikini bottom with ties on the sides.

Maya: A black, white, and yellow halter top with a horizon and flower design on the front. A regular black and white bikini bottom with a horizon design and a belt buckle design on the sides.

Nick and Maya were having a pretty good time considering everything they were going through. Vanessa and Kyle were inseparable and Mercedes and Mitchell were hand in hand. Now Jake and I were a more confusing issue. We were together but not. He still hadn't gotten a chance to talk to me. We weren't Mercedes and Mitchell, but we also weren't Maya and Nick. We didn't hate each other but didn't really love each other, but I was still mad at him. If he thinks that I'll forgive him right away, he is sadly mistaken.

"You want some fried dough?" he asked coming up to me.

"Yeah, I love this stuff." I took a big piece and started eating it.

"So, um, do you think we could talk now?"

"I guess." I looked around.

"Come on." We walked. "So, I'm really sorry about how I acted the other night. I should have told you about Maya and Nick, but I just felt," he paused.

"What?"

"Nothing, it doesn't matter." he lowered his head.

"Jake, you don't have to be all tough and macho with me. I like you the way you are. You don't have to prove anything. So tell me what's wrong."

"It's stupid, but, you hang out with your friends all the time and I feel like,"

"Yeah?" I pressed.

"Like there isn't any room for me in your life." he looked at me. I laughed. "I knew you would laugh at me." he said looking away.

"Jake, I'm laughing because this is the _biggest_ misunderstanding EVER!" I exclaimed.

"What?" he asked in a confused tone.

"I'm just glad the problem isn't anything bigger. I'm not a big fan of the whole drama thing." I took another bite of the dough. "Yeah, my friends are a huge part of my life, but they couldn't replace you, just like you couldn't replace them. I know we barely do anything alone. That_ is_ my fault."

"I'm just glad we worked all this out."

"Me too, I really missed you."

"Yeah, me too." he leaned in and kissed me.

"I love you." I said as he pulled away.

"Funny, I was just going to say the same thing." I laughed and wrapped my arm around his waste. We walked together until we met up with everyone else.

_**Mercedes**_

"Hey Mercedes, let's go!" called Mitchell. We were waiting in line for one of the rides at Fun Town, Splash Town USA. Mitch and I were having an awesome time. Jake and Ashley were working out there issues, Nick and Maya were totally not speaking to each other and Vanessa and Kyle seemed pretty content.

I picked up the balloon tube and walked up to him. "This ride is going to be radical!" I exclaimed.

"Radical?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Uh huh." I nodded. He laughed then slipped his hand into mine.

We finally got to the ride. I sat in the front of the tube and Mitchell sat behind me. The life guard gave us a little push and down we went. Everything went dark and totally wet. We were screaming and laughing just as we POPPED out of the dark water slide and into the little pool.

"That was so wicked." I exclaimed.

"Yeah, but you were screaming the whole time."

"No I wasn't." I protested.

"Ok, Ok, you believe what you want to believe." I nudged him.

"You know I'm just playing." he laughed.

"Jp, jp,yo!" I yelled. That coffee from earlier was making me really jumpy.

"Note to self," he began. "Never let Mercedes near any coffee."

"Very funny." I said.

"What's funny?" asked Vanessa jumping up behind me. I jumped.

"Geez, did you have the coffee too?" I asked.

"Coffee, I think so. I don't remember." she was jumping up and down.

"And you think I'm hyper?" I whispered to Mitchell. He laughed.

"Anyways," she said sounding annoyed. "I need to use the loo and I can't find it." I started cracking up when I saw Mitch's face.

"Uh, what's the loo?" he asked.

"The bathroom." I said trying to catch my breath from all the laughing.

"Oh."

"You remember were you got the coffee?" I asked.

"I think so." she said still jumping.

"Ok, will you quit shaking?" I said.

"Geez, CHEESE!!" she exclaimed. Oh my gosh. What a dork!

"You really need to lay off the caffeine. You're worse then I am."

"LOOOO!!" she said jumping up and down.

"Ok, it's to the left of the coffee place."

"THANK YOU!" she waved then ran towards the bathroom.

"She is crazy!" said Mitchell taking my hand.

We walked back to where we were supposed to be meeting everyone else. Maya and Vanessa had both apparently needed to use the "loo". So Ashley, Jake, Nick and Kyle were both sitting at the table talking and laughing. We went over and sat next to them.

"We need to wait for the ladies to get back from the loo." said Jake laughing. I sat down and grabbed the French fries from Nick. We sat there eating the fries until Vanessa and Maya returned from the bathroom…uhh…I mean the loo. Oh snap! I just remembered. I left my Myspace page up! If my parents see it they are gonna kill me!

**Maya**

"Dude that was the most fun EVER!" I exclaimed. I wasn't lying, but I wasn't telling the truth either. Nick had broken up with me and it was the most _awkward _thing ever. We had gone to Fun Town, Splash Town, USA and we kept dodging each other the whole time. I didn't know he was that close to Kyle but he hung out with Kyle and Vanessa the whole time. It was sort of weird, because when we were dating Nick _never _brought up Kyle. I didn't even think they were really close, but whatever.

"Umm, ya!" shouted Vanessa. She was still hyper from the coffee. Thankfully I could think straight. (I didn't have any coffee.) We were sitting in Vanessa's convertible and she was driving.

"Are you sure you should be driving?!" yelled Ashley over the sound of the radio.

"Of course!" she started. "I'm not drunk!" she yelled taking her hands of the steering wheel.

"If I didn't know better I'd say you were." said Mercedes putting her hands back on. Ashley put in the Janos Brothers C.D and we all started singing along. You could say we were all obsessed with music. Hence, our boyfriends. My former, but let's not think about that now. Instead:

_I am what I am  
I can't help myself  
And if you don't like it   
Get with somebody else  
I'll never change my ways  
It's not a phase  
This is how it is and this is how it's gonna stay   
Because  
I am what I am I know what I'm not  
I'm not the type of guy  
That doesn't know how good he's got it  
And I won't back down  
Won't come around  
Saying that I changed cause   
That's not how it's going down_

And I know (I know, I know)  
Wherever I go (I go, I go)  
I know where I stand  
I am what I am  
Hey! Hey!  
I am what I am_   
__Hey! Hey!_

I am what I am  
What can I say?  
I'm gonna be this way  
Right up until my dying day  
Because that's how it goes head to my toes  
And if it doesn't show well I just had to let you know  
Because

I am what I am  
And nobody else  
And if you've got a problem  
Better take it somewhere else  
Because I can't turn back  
I'm right on track  
And if you think you know  
Well then you better check your facts  
Because

I know (I know, I know)  
Wherever I go (I go, I go)  
I know where I stand  
I am what I am  
Hey! Hey!  
I am what I am  
Hey! Hey!

Oh can't you see  
I'm just being me  
I can't be you  
And I don't want to be  
Don't try to get  
Inside my head  
Cause what you see is what you get

I am what I am  
I can't help myself  
And if you don't like it  
Get with somebody else  
I'll never change my ways  
It's not a phase  
This is how it is right up until my dying day

And I know (I know, I know)  
Wherever I go (I go, I go)  
I know where I stand  
I am what I am  
Hey! Hey!  
I am what I am  
Hey! Hey!  
I am what I am  
Hey! Hey!  
I am what I am  
Hey! Hey!

That night when I went to bed…

"This is my dad!" exclaimed Vanessa. She was talking to Kyle. "How can you not care?" she was crying.

"I'm trying to tell you something that I think is really important." he protested.

"Kyle, you have no idea how much I hate you!" she exclaimed. She got up and ran away. She ran and ran until she got to the beach. She sat down on the sand, held her head in her arms and cried. She cried until someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around, half expecting Kyle, but instead it was Nick.

"Hi." she tried to smile.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"It's just…everything!" she managed to exclaim between sobs. He put his arms around her and hugged her tight. She hugged him right back.

When she had calmed down a little he asked her what was wrong.

"Well," she started. "There's a man dying on the side of the road,  
Won't make it home tonight.   
He was driving fast on his cell phone,  
That's how he lived his life.  
And while he was hangin' by a thread  
these were the final words he said

My girl turns sweet sixteen today,   
She's beautiful, so beautiful.  
It might get rough sometimes   
But I hope she keeps her faith.

I wish I grabbed a chance to say to her  
Life is too short so take the time and appreciate

There's a women crying on the kitchen floor,  
She got a call tonight.  
Now she's trembling outside her daughter's door  
Walks in and holds her tight   
Wondering how and where to start,  
Is there a way to shield her heart?

My girl turns sweet sixteen today,  
She's beautiful, so beautiful.  
It might get rough sometimes but I hope she keeps her faith.

I wish I grabbed the chance to say to her  
Life is too short so take the time and Appreciate

Any but a loving way  
get hurt along the way  
Don't be afraid to open up  
And use the time you have before it fades  
Show your love today

My girl turns sweet sixteen today,  
She's beautiful, so beautiful.  
it might get rough sometimes  
but I hope she keeps her faith.  
I wish I grabbed  
chance to say to her  
Life is too short so take the time and appreciate.  
Life is too short so take the time and appreciate." She stopped singing and looked at him. Her eyes were full of tears.

"What?" he understood what she was saying, but he couldn't believe it.

"He's gone Nick. My dad is dead and I'm never going to see him again!" She cried and cried on his shoulder and he held her the whole time.

Later, he lifted her head and spoke softly. "This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know

That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know

That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore 

So far away

So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know

I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and never let me go  
Keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go." She sat there her eyes wide. She couldn't believe her ears.

"You love me?" she managed.

"Yes."

"Oh." she said taking a deep breath and sitting back.

Maya spotted Vanessa and Nick sitting together. "I saw you with your new girl just yesterday

and I feel that I must confess

even though it kills me to have to say

ill admit that I was impressed

Physically just short of perfection

gotta commend you on your selection

Though I know I shouldn't be concerned

In the back of my mind I can't help but question

I can't explain this feeling

I think about it everyday

and even though we've moved on

it gets so hard to walk away

(I'm gonna remember you, you gonna remember me)

walk away, walk away

(I'm gonna remember you, you gonna remember me)

walk away

(I can't forget it how we use to be)

I guess I gotta live my life from day to day

hoping maybe you'll come back

and though I tell myself not to be afraid

To move on but it seems I can't

though a new man is giving me attention

it aint the same as your affection

though I know I should be content

in the back of my mind I can't help but question

does he kiss me on the forehead (before we play)

show up on my doorstep (with a bouquet)

does he call me in the middle of the day (just to say)

baby I love you (like you used too)

I can't explain this feeling

I think about it everyday

and even though we've moved on

it gets so hard to walk away

(I'm gonna remember you, you gonna remember me)

walk away, walk away

(I'm gonna remember you, you gonna remember me)

walk away

(i can't forget it how we use to be)

[bridge

so hard to express this feeling

cause nobody compares to you (to you)

and you know she'll never love you like I do

I can't explain this feeling

I think about it everyday

and even though we've moved on

it gets so hard to walk away

(I'm gonna remember you, you gonna remember me)

walk away, walk away

(I'm gonna remember you, you gonna remember me)

walk away

I'm gonna remember you

you gonna remember me

I'm gonna remember you

you gonna remember me." she looked back at him, but she decided to walk away.

Mercedes and Mitchell were walking through the park. "One love one shot

It's all we ever got

Girl you got me started

Now I'm not gonna stop

Now slide along side yeah baby that's right

I'm gonna show you the time of your life

Oh girly girly come and dance with me

Move that naughty body come close to me

Now slide along side yeah baby that's right

I'm gonna show you the time of your life

This is it love

It's what dreams are made of

But it's still up to us to feel the rush

To pursue all the things only Gods can touch

I wanna meet the odds with royal flush

To fall

I gave my all

But it wasn't enough

I'm never giving up I found life

So I've gotta live it up

And life is too short for war

What can I say to show there's more?

With people slammin doors in my face and what for

That aint the way to gain plays

By making the same mistake day after day

I gotta slide man get away the smile on my face it's a sunny day girls and drinks and more drinks

Come to think

For such a big place it's a small world

For such a rat race i still got faith

And anything goes still I got to say life has its ups and downs but I love it anyway

One love one shot

It's all we ever got

Girl you got me started

Now I'm not gonna stop

Now slide along side yeah baby that's right

I'm gonna show you the time of your life

Oh girly girly come and dance with me

Move that naughty body come close to me

Now slide along side yeah baby that's right

I'm gonna show you the time of your life

Hey pretty girl pretty girl it's on

We gonna dance like boogie come on

Do it all night long

Let it go ain't no holding back now

Gotta slide pretty baby that's right

There's nothing I can't do with you by my side

There's nowhere we can go that we wouldn't show 'em up

I gotta have a type for destruction

Livin life that's right

She's daddy's little angel but she wasn't last night

Now these are the breaks yeah baby that's right

Now I got you, yeah I got you baby

I want your body and you drive me crazy

It's hard to resist such a sexy lady

Come with me you'll have the time of your life

You want to set the mood I guess the timing is right

And it takes two to make a thing go right

But what's it gonna take to take you home tonight

One love one shot

It's all we ever got

Girl you got me started

Now I'm not gonna stop

Now slide along side yeah baby that's right

I'm gonna show you the time of your life

Oh girly girly come and dance with me

Move that naughty body come close to me

Now slide along side yeah baby that's right

I'm gonna show you the time of your life

You're gonna shine like a sunny day

All you girls comin out and play

If you want you can slide my way

Let me hear you say heeeeyyy

Sliiiiiidddddeeee...Oh Whoa

One love one shot

It's all we ever got

Girl you got me started

Now I'm not gonna stop

Now slide along side yeah baby that's right

I'm gonna show you the time of your life

Oh girly girly come and dance with me

Move that naughty body come close to me

Now slide along side yeah baby that's right

I'm gonna show you the time of your life

"Nice." Mercedes smiled then leaned in and kissed him.

Ashley and Jake were walking down the beach. ." "Ohhh.. Oh Oh..  
I don't wanna go another day..  
So I'm telling you, exactly what is on my mind.  
Seems like everybody is breaking up   
and throwing their love away…  
But I know I got a good thing right here,  
That's why I say.. (Hey..) Nobody gonna love me better, I'm gon' stick wit u forever.  
Nobody gonna take me higher, I'm gon' stick wit u..  
You know how to appreciate me, I'm gon' stick wit u, my baby!  
Nobody ever made me feel this way, I'mma stick wit u.

I don't wanna go another day..  
So I'm telling you, exactly what is on my mind.  
See the way we ride, in our private lives,  
Ain't nobody gettin' in between!  
I want you to know that, you're the only one for me!

Nobody gonna love me better, I'm gon' stick wit u forever.  
Nobody gonna take me higher, I'm gon' stick wit u..  
You know how to appreciate me, I'm gon' stick wit u my baby!  
Nobody ever made me feel this way, I'mma stick wit u.

And now, ain't nothing else I can need.   
And now, I'm singing.. 'cause your so, so into me!  
I got you, we'll be making love endlessly  
I'm with you, baby you're with me! 

So don't cha worry about,  
people hanging around,  
they ain't bring us down!  
I know you, and you know me..  
and that's all that counts  
So don't cha worry about,  
people hanging around,  
they ain't bring us down!  
I know you, and you know me..  
and that's why, that's why I say..

Nobody gonna love me better, I'm gon' stick wit u forever.  
Nobody gonna take me higher, I'm gon' stick wit u..  
You know how to appreciate me, I'm gon' stick wit u my baby!  
Nobody ever made me feel this way, I'mma stick wit u.

Nobody gonna love me better, I'm gon' stick wit u forever.  
Nobody gonna take me higher, I'm gon' stick wit u..  
You know how to appreciate me, I'm gon' stick wit u my baby!  
Nobody ever made me feel this way, I'mma stick wit u.." Ashley finished. Jake leaned in and kissed her.

At 9:30am. all four girls jumped out of bed.

"Oh my God!" they exclaimed.

_Vanessa_

"It was the weirdest thing ever!" I said. Ashley, Mercedes, and Maya had all come over to help me pack.

"Well tell us, because I want to tell you mine." said Ashley. We were talking about the dreams we had had the previous night.

"Well it was so weird. Our lives were a musical!" Ashley, Maya, and Mercedes all stopped laughing and talking and looked at me. "What?" I asked, suddenly confused.

"And it had all of us?" asked Ashley.

"And Jake, Kyle, Nick and Mitchell were all there?" said Mercedes.

"Oh my gosh!" stated Maya.

"There's no way we could have all had the same dream!" I exclaimed, refusing to believe it. "Something must have been different." I said trying to think rationally.

"Well," Ashley started. "Mine started with Vanessa and Kyle in a fight and she ran away to," Mercedes cut her off.

"To the beach. And Nick caught up with her and she told him what was wrong by singing Appreciate. Then," Maya cut her off.

"Then, Nick sang Faraway to Vanessa. Then it switched off to me singing Walk Away by Paula Deanda. I was sort of singing it to Nick. Then it suddenly went to Mitchell and Mercedes. And Mitchell sang Slide Along Side and then," that's when I interrupted.

"And then it switched to Jake and Ashley and Jake sang Stick Wit Chu to Ashley." We all sat there. Dumbfounded and speechless. Let me tell you it takes a lot to get us all speechless.

"Geez," I said breaking the silence. "Now that's intense."

"What do you think it means?" asked Ashley curiously. I pondered this thought. Just then the phone rang. I rolled my eyes at them and went to answer it.

"Hello." I said.

"Hello, Vanessa?"

"Yes, who am I speaking to?"

"This is Mercedes' mom."

"Oh, Mercedes?" I asked awkwardly.

"Yes, may I please speak to her?"

"Definitely, one second." I put my hand over the receiver. "Mercedes, it's your mom." I whispered handing her the phone. She rolled her eyes and shot me a "God help me" glance. I shot back a confused look.

"What did you do know?" I whispered fiercely.

"Later." she said taking the phone and walking out of the room.

"Guys I got tell you something, I'll tell Mercedes later."

"What?" asked Maya.

"It's sort of about me and Kyle." I said sitting down on my bed and crossing my legs.

"Uh oh." said Ashley sitting the same way. Maya did the same.

"Well, I don't know if I really like him that much. I mean I love him, but it feels like," I paused to think. "I feel like I only like him as a friend."

"But he's so sweet!" exclaimed Maya.

"I know, but I think I just got used to the fact that I like him. I don't think I really have feelings for him anymore." I felt a chill go down my spine and I wrapped my arms myself.

"You're cold?!" Ashley asked in astonishment. It was about 87 degrees out.

"No, I just got a chill."

"Well, what are you going to do?" asked Maya.

"I don't know!" I jumped back onto my bed and buried my head in the pillows. "Should I tell him?"

"Duh!!" exclaimed Ashley. "You have to tell him how you really feel."

"But what if I don't know how I really feel?"

"Then figure it out and tell him." Maya said folding a pair of so-dark-almost-black jeans shorts from Hollister.

"I have to go." said Mercedes coming back into my room.

"What's up?" I asked worried.

"My mom saw my Myspace and let's just say that she didn't jump for joy." she jumped to show her point.   
"Oh, that sucks." I said.

"Oh, well. Wish me luck."

"Ok." said Maya.

"Hey wait, could you gimme a ride home? My mom wants me making dinner tonight." said Ashley putting down the tank top she was folding and picking up her Louis Vuitton purse.

"Yeah sure. Maya, do u need a ride too?" she asked turning to Maya.

"I don't think so I'm gonna help Vanessa some more, is that all right?" she asked turning to me.

"Hell no! Why would I want one my biffles at my house?" I said throwing a pillow at her.

"Ok, so we'll see you guys later." said Mercedes.

"Tell us how everything goes with Kyle." said Ashley.

"Kyle?" asked Mercedes.

"I'll explain in the car."

"Ok, bye." she said to me

"Bye," They left.

"So what are you gonna do?" Maya asked.

"Well I don't know, and I hate not knowing. Should I break up with him?"

"If you don't like him anymore it seems kind of pointless to stay bf/gf."

"Yeah, I guess."

"What was up with Nick hanging out with you guys so much yesterday?"

"I have no clue. I always though he was closer to Jake instead of Kyle."

"Yeah, me too." she said thoughtfully. We folded clothes in silence for a while.

"I'm gonna do it." I suddenly said.

"Huh?" she asked with a confused look on her face.

"I'm gonna break up with Kyle."

**Maya**

I was in shock with what Vanessa had just told me. "You're breaking up with him!?"

"I think so, I mean you are totally right, what's the point of our relationship? I'm lying to myself and to Kyle. I don't love him and I don't wanna lead him on.'

"Hmm." I thought about this. She was right, but I wasn't so sure. Why was Nick hanging around her and Kyle so much? Did he like her and that's why she's so willing to break up with Kyle?

"This is all kind of sudden." I said.

"Actually I've been thinking about it since yesterday and I think it's what I really want." So you can get with Nick! I thought. No, she wouldn't do that to me. We're best friends.

"Oh, well if you think it's the right thing then you should go for it."

"Yeah, but the problem is I have a problem facing my problems."

"Wow,"

"What?"

"I cannot believe I just understood what you said!"

"Haha, wow." she laughed. She tucked a strand of her black hair behind her ear.

"Oh my god, you should take this." I said holding up a red tube top with a sport pocket in the front, like one you would find on a sweatshirt.

"I want to but my mom doesn't think its appropriate." she said imitating them.

"Wow! Shocking!" I laughed. Her parents were wicked strict. Her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" she said into the phone. She put the phone on speaker so I could hear.

"Hey," said Kyle on the other line. Oh god, this is not gonna go over very well.

"Hi," she said. I knew she was trying to control herself.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Packing some stuff."

"Oh, are you busy?"

"Um, I guess I'm not that busy. Why?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out to dinner."

"Oh," she paused, thinking about this for a minute. "This could be the perfect time to tell him." she whispered to me.

"Vanessa, you there?" he asked.

"Yeah, sorry. Sure, I have something important to talk to you about."

"Um, ok." he said in a voice that I couldn't quite read.

"Alright."

"So I'll pick you up in 20 minutes."

"Umm, it's nice out, could we walk?"

"Yeah, sure that's fine with me."

"Ok, so I'll see you in 20 minutes."

"Yup, see you later."

"Yeah, see you later." she shut the phone and looked at me.

"I have to do it." she said quietly.

"Yeah, you do." She was the one breaking up with him. I knew this and so did she, but apparently her emotions and tear ducts didn't. Her eyes started watering and I saw a tear stream down her cheek.

"I hate myself." she said to her bedspread.

"Look, it didn't work out. These things happen." I said to her.

"Do you think he feels the same way?"

"I have no clue."

"Me neither." I gave her a hug and she cried. She cried and cried until the doorbell rang.

_**Mercedes**_

"Mom, it's not that big of a deal."

"Yes it is! You lied to me and you're father."

"I couldn't talk to you; you would have flipped out over it and started yelling 'They're dangerous!'."

"That's not true, I'm madder now then if you had told me the truth!"

"No mom, you would have spazzed out!"

"I would not have 'spazzed'."

"Mom, think of it you would have flipped out!"

"That's not the point! You have a Myspace and those are the most dangerous things I've ever heard of! You might as well run through traffic!"

"Mom, I've had it since I was thirteen, don't you think that if I was kidnapped it would have happened by now?"

"You what?" she asked in shock.

"I've had it since I was thirteen." I said a little quieter.

"You've been lying to me for five years." she looked like she was gonna blow.

"I, yeah." I said honestly. More lying wasn't gonna get me anywhere.

"Why did you feel you had to lie to me?" she asked calmly.

"Whenever I try to tell you something that I find important you ignore me! I finally gave up! Why waste my breath when you aren't even listening to me?!"

"You better lower your tone with me. I'm your mother not one of your friends at school."

"Sadly mom, my school friends listen to me more then you do, and they know a lot more about me too."

"That is not true."

"Yeah, it is. And I give up! I'm so sick of you thinking that I'm still a little kid, I'm not a baby anymore!" I walked to my room and slammed the door shut. I jumped on my bed and buried my head in my pillow. Just then my cell phone rang. It was Ashley.

Ashley

"Hey. Are you alright?" I asked when Mercedes answered the phone. Her voice was low and her breathing was staggered.

"It depends on your definition of alright."

"What happened?"

"My mom and I had a big argument over my Myspace which led to some other problems which lead me to my pillow."

"Oh. Well how's your pillow doing?" I asked hoping she would cheer up.

"I dunno. There's mascara all over it." she let out a little giggle.

"Oh," I laughed.

"So what's up? Why'd you call?"

"Well, your mom called and then you left in kind of a hurry,"

"Oh."

"Yeah, well I figured you would need someone to talk to." That wasn't the whole truth. I had called to ask if I had left my red cami at her house but that didn't seem too important right now. "So what are you gonna do?"

"I don't know. But I still have no clue why she's flipping out. It's only a Myspace! Do I look dead?"

"Actually I can't see you. I think she's just mad that you lied."

"Well," she paused; aggravated. "Well, what else was I supposed to do? Not do something because my parents don't listen to me?"

"I'm sorry; I don't know how to help."

"It's alright," she paused again. "I'm gonna go, I'll talk to you later."

"Ok, later."

"Bye," I hung up the phone and put on my favorite work out clothes. A teal Hollister t-shirt with the Hollister logo on the front and navy capris with ties on the ends. I walked down to the kitchen, grabbed a soda, and jogged to the Works.

When I got to the Works my best friend, Matt, was there.

"Hey," he said smiling at me.

"Hey, I didn't know you were working today." I said hugging him.

"Yeah, I had nothing to do so I was like I'll go to the gym, but I'm not working."

"Oh, cool."

"Yeah, hey did they call you back from the softball league?"

"No, and you're supposed to be keeping it on the DL." I whispered.

"Sorry, they'll call."

"I hope so I really wanna go but I dunno if they're gonna think I'm good enough."

"Come on you know you're awesome, what's up?"

"I dunno, it's just I brought it up to my parents and they hated the idea that it's in New York."

"Oh,"

"And they're saying if I wanna go I have to pay for myself and where I'm going to stay. I just remembered does the gym have any jobs open?"

"No, but Target has some openings."

"Yeah, well it's not all summer just for now."

"Mhhm, I'll think about if you want."

"Yeah please, if you think of anything just call me okay."

"Sure,"

"Thanks, well I'm gonna go lift some weights." I said pretending to lift some heavy weights.

"Alright, well good luck with that." he laughed.

"Bye," I laughed.

After all my exercising I decided to go to Starbucks, I earned it.

"Hey Matt I'm getting some coffee you wanna come?"

"Yeah, I was just finishing up so sure."

"Okay, let's go." We got our stuff and headed for the parking lot. "Um, I jogged over."

"We can take my car then, if you want."

"Yeah, come on." we got in the car and drove to Starbucks. The whole car ride contained laughing and singing.

"So, what did your mom say about going to California for the summer?" I asked taking my coffee from the lady at the counter and sitting at one of the couches.

"She's all for it and she's happy that I'm not planning on going alone." he said sitting next to me.

"Mm, that's good. So who are you taking?" I asked taking a sip of my coffee.

"I'm not sure yet."

"Well, it's California you'll probably have a ton of people jump at the opportunity. I mean if I wasn't shooting for New York I'd probably go with you." I said smiling.

"Yeah, well I was gonna ask you but then New York came up."

"Mhhm, but if I don't end up going to New York I'm number two on your trip."

"Number two?"

"Well, you're number one."

"Oh," he laughed. We finished our coffee and he drove me home.

_Vanessa_

"Hey," I said opening the door.

"Hey," said Kyle smiling. "You look really nice."

"Thanks," I smiled guiltily. I was wearing one of my favorite outfits hoping it would make things easier. It didn't.

"Hey," said Maya coming from behind the door.

"Hey," he said to her.

"Come in," I told him opening the door all the way. "I need like 2 minutes."

"Okay, take your time."

"Alright, be right back." I grabbed Maya's arm and dragged her into the kitchen. "I can't do this."

"Oh, so your gonna get married and have kids with a guy you only like as a friend?"

"Well, when you put it like that."

"Just talk to him. Maybe he feels the same way."

"Okay,"

"Okay, go."

I stood there. She looked at me. "What are you doing?"

"Gimme a push." and she did. As a matter of fact she pushed me all the way out the door and onto the side walk.

"So what's up? You wanted to talk to me about something really important."

"Yeah, it's really hard but I'm just gonna say it. I'm not gonna beat around the bush or keep putting it off or drive you crazy or make you sad or make you cry or make myself cry I'm just gonna tell you straight out."

"Okay," we had stopped walking. I was looking at the ground. "Tell me." he lifted my chin up and made me look him in the eyes.

"I wanna break up." I whispered.

"What?"

"I just, I really like you but I feel like I only like you as a friend and as a boyfriend I just got used to you."

"But we were doing awesome." he said sitting down on the grass. We had reached the park. I sat down next to him.

"Do you really believe that?" I asked looking up at him.

"I guess not," he said ripping a piece of grass in his hands.

"Do you get what I'm saying?"

"Yeah, I guess I felt that way too. I just didn't wanna admit it."

"I know everyone says they wanna be friends and they end up hating each other but I really wanna be friends. You're like a biffle to me."

"Yeah, you too." he said laughing.

"Oh my god I'm so happy I thought you were gonna hate me."

"I could never hate you." he said smiling. His eyes were warm and sweet. "But one request, before we're just friends,"

"What?" I asked. He leaned in and kissed me and right at that moment we both knew that we were meant to be friends and nothing more. He pulled away and we both stood up.

"So you wanna get some coffee?" he asked.

"Sure, but I'm warning you I'm very vulnerable towards caffeine lately." I laughed.

"Okay, I'll make sure you don't overdo it." he laughed. We walked to Starbucks together and guess what? I had so much coffee that he ended up holding me the whole walk back to my house. According to his story if it wasn't for him I was gonna laugh my way in front of a speeding car. Ha-ha, me?! No way!

_**Mercedes**_

"Hello," I said into the phone. I was balancing an open bottle of red nail polish and the phone.

"Hey," said Vanessa on the other end.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked putting the phone on speaker and doing my nails.

"Not much, I just broke up with Kyle." she said in a voice that sounded pretty close to happy, or was it perky?

"What?!" I said almost dropping my nail polish.

"Well, we talked and we both kind of decided it was for the best. Could you take me off of speaker, I'm echoing." she said all at once.

"Yeah, sorry." I said taking the phone off of speaker and balancing it between my ear and shoulder. "So everything worked out okay?" I asked examining my nails. I closed the bottle satisfied.

"Yeah, we decided to be biffles," she said laughing.

"Oh, haha, yeah I see Kyle as a big brother."

"Mm," she said. "Well after we went to Starbucks and had coffee and I kind of over did it,"

"As usual," I interrupted.

"Yeah, and well now I'm wicked hyper and really bored so I was wondering if you guys wanted to do something before I go. I mean I leave in like," she paused. "Dude," she exclaimed. "I leave in like two days!"

"Whoa, well I'd love to but I can't I'm busy tonight."

"Darn you, darn you to heck, oh well I'll just ask someone else cause I gotta do something or I think I'll explode!"

"Well, you do that I'll talk to you later."

"Alright, bye!" she yelled.

"Bye," I said laughing. Oh god, I thought hanging up the phone. I called Ashley to make sure everything we had planned was going well, as planned.

"Hey," she answered after about two rings.

"Hey, is everything going good?"

"Yeah, Kyle is here, Jake, Nick, Mitchell, Maya, and the parents."

"Parents?" I asked in a way someone would say sweaty gym socks.

"Come on we had to invite parents, I mean she is leaving them too."

"Yeah, I guess she won't mind."

"Alright well you should come like now."

"Yeah, I'm leaving now. Should my parents come too?"

"It doesn't matter, but when I said parents I meant hers."

"Oh, okay that works for me. I'll be there soon."

"Okay, I'll talk to you later."

"Yup, bye,"

"Bye," I shut the phone with Ashley, walked to the kitchen, said good bye to my mom, and thanked her again for letting me go, she had grounded me. I walked outside. I decided to walk to Vanessa's house. It's not that far, I thought to myself. I started walking and Brady lady caught up to me.

"Hey, where are you going?" he asked. Brady was my little neighbor. Okay so he's not that little. He's two years younger then me and he's my neighbor. We've been friends ever since I could remember and Vanessa thought he was the cutest thing ever so I decided I'd tell him.

"Vanessa's house," I answered. I kept walking, he followed.

"Cool, can I come?"

"Sure, it's a surprise party; she's leaving in two days so it's like a good bye party."

"Awesome, let's go." he said walking with me. We got to Vanessa's house and it was awesome!

Ashley

"Hey, good you're on time. Hey Brady." I said when Mercedes and Brady walked in. It was complete chaos and it was up to me to handle it because I was in charge of the whole party. I didn't mind, I love taking care of this kind of stuff, mostly the little details. I went into the kitchen to check on the cake's progress. "How's it going?" I asked Nick.

"Pretty good," he answered. "A few finishing touches and we're done. Is she coming?"

"No I have to go handle that now. Keep working." I walked out of the kitchen and went to the phone. I dialed Jake's number.

"Hey," he answered.

"Hey, is she suspicious?"

"No, she just thinks I'm losing my mind."

"Oh, no big deal a lot of people think that." I smiled.

"Thanks Ashley, I love you too."

"Okay, get her over here in like 10 minutes. We're waiting. Okay?"

"Okay,"

"Alright, love ya, bye."

"Love ya too, bye." I heard a click on the other end and closed the phone. I walked into the living room.

"Okay everyone, Vanessa's gonna be here in less then ten minutes so everyone find a place to hide and please, the less commotion the better." Everyone started scrambling around to find a place to hide. When everyone was hidden Nick walked in from the kitchen and slid behind the couch. Just then the handle on the door turned. Jake and Vanessa walked in talking and laughing. Jake was doing a really good job of hiding what was going on.

"That was a ton of fun I was wicked hyper!" I heard her say.

"I know, and that coffee at Starbucks didn't seem to help much." he laughed. She went to turn on the lights and everyone jumped up and screamed, "Surprise!"

"Oh my god!" she exclaimed. "Ahh, you guys this is wicked!" she said jumping up and down. All of VAMM ran over to her and hugged her. "I may be hyper but that doesn't mean I don't need to breathe!" she squeaked.

"Sorry," we all said backing off a little.

"So, what do you think?" asked Maya.

"It's, I don't know what to say, it's awesome! Thanks guys." she said hugging us again.

"Hi honey," said her dad coming up to her.

"It's a going away party and Ashley jumped at the opportunity to organize and plan the whole thing." said her mom hugging her.

"Oh, thanks mom, thanks daddy." she said giving them both a hug. "Thanks Ashley." she said with a huge smile.

"Oh, you know me," I said laughing. "No one can get anything done without me." Everyone laughed.

After Vanessa said hi to everyone and we cut and ate the cake and opened all her "farewell" presents VAMM finally had a chance to sit together, alone.

"Oh my gosh guys, thanks so much." she said happily.

"Aww, it was fun." said Mercedes, her mouth full of cake.

"I'm surprised Kyle showed." I said looking at him. He was talking to Jake, Nick and some other guys.

"Yeah," said Maya.

"Well we did say we'd be friends and it's not like I hate him. I think I like him more now."

"Hmm, I kinda get what you're saying," I said. "What did you think of Jake when he was distracting you?" I asked.

"Oh geez, I thought he was losing what he had left of his mind!" she said laughing. "He was jumping up and down and you should have seen him when we went to Starbucks! He practically gave the lady at the counter a heart attack. He jumped in front of her and yelled 'Venti -mocha frappuccino please!' it was hilarious!"

"Haha, that's totally Jake," I said laughing. This was awesome. I was so happy VAMM had gotten a last chance to get together before our summer apart. After this summer nothing is gonna be the same, I thought looking at my laughing friends. Little did I know.

VAMM's Outfits during the going away party

Vanessa: A light pink Hollister t-shirt with the Hollister logo on the front with cuffed, jeans capris that stop right above the knee. A pair of Hollister flip-flops; white and light pink stripes.

Ashley: A sky blue Hollister tank top with the Hollister logo on the front. It's paired a short, black ruffle Hollister skirt and black Abercrombie flip-flops.

Mercedes: A form fitting, beige, spaghetti strap top. Worn with army green Hollister capris and army green Hollister flip- flops.

Maya: A gray Hollister sports tank top crossed at the back. Worn with light, ripped Abercrombie jeans and white and gray flip- flops.

_Vanessa_

"I love you mom." I said as a tear streamed down my face. I thought that by now I was old enough to go somewhere without crying, apparently I was wrong.

"Have fun," she said hugging me. "And be good." she smiled.

"I will." my dad pulled me over next.

"Listen to your grandmother and your aunt, have fun and be you." he said trying to hide his glistening eyes.

"Don't worry daddy, it's gonna be fun. Your baby girl is gonna be okay." I said hugging him.

"I know." he held me tighter.

"Guys!" I said to Ashley, Mercedes, and Maya. They ran over. I was totally crying now.

"Oh my god, have fun!" said Maya hugging me tight.

"Send me any pictures of hot guys!" said Ashley.

"But what about Jake?" I asked wiping a tear away from eyes. I could feel my mascara running.

"Well, he doesn't have to know." she whispered. We all laughed. Mercedes came over last.

"Well, looks like we can't hop the border this summer."

"No, I guess we can't."

"Have fun," she said hugging me.

"I'm gonna miss you," I said hugging her back. "Oh, how bout you guys come with!" I said trying to contain my crying.

"Oh stop crying like a baby! You know you're gonna have fun and you're just putting on a show to prove that you might miss us." said Ashley. I gave them all a big hug just as Jake, Nick, Kyle, and Mitchell came over.

"Have fun," said Mitchell giving me a friendly hug.

"Thanks," I said hugging him back.

"I'm gonna miss you," said Kyle hugging me tight.

"Me too," I said smiling. He kissed me on the fore head.

"Well, looks like Ashley won't have anyone to call at 1:37 in the morning!" said Jake coming up to me. "Aww man, that means she's gonna call me!" he gave me a hug. Nick didn't come near us. It was kind of weird. Just I was about to go up to have them check my ticket and passport Nick came up to me.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked him.

"I have to tell, uh, ask you something."

"Sure, what?"

"I," he exhaled. "I hope you have a nice trip."

"Oh, okay, thanks," I said to him. He gave me a hug and I hugged him back. He started to walk away. "Oh Nick!" I yelled after him. He turned around and started jogging back.

"What's up?" he asked coming up to me again.

"Here," I wrote a number on a piece of paper. "This is the extension to my cell phone number so if anyone wants to call they should call this number. Give it to whoever wants it but please give it to all of VAMM." I said handing him the paper.

"Sure," he said taking it from me.

"Bye!" I yelled back to everyone as I walked into the line. They all waved back and all of VAMM was shouting. I boarded the plane and got ready for a long, boring flight. I hope the attendants are cute, I thought to myself.

Ashley

After Vanessa boarded the plane and Jake drove me home I went to the mail box. I opened and pulled out all the letters. Junk, junk, junk, yes! I had gotten the letter back from the New York Arts School. I quickly opened it and read what was written;

Ashley Towne,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into the Summer Softball League of Manhattan. As you know, we do not have a place to board here in the league so you must find a place to stay else where. We hope to see you in a few weeks. Any comments or questions please contact me at:

678-345-3479

John Tibadore

"Oh my god!" I exclaimed. I ran to my car and drove all the way to the gym.

"Hey," said Matt when he saw me rush through the door.

"Guess what!" I exclaimed running up to him.

"You got your acceptance letter?"

"Yeah! Wait, how did you know?"

"Lucky guess,"

"Ahh! I'm so excited it's gonna be awesome!"

"Yeah," he sounded just as excited for me as I was.

I hugged him and then I looked up into his green eyes. He leaned in and kissed me, long and meaningful and I kissed him back. He hugged me tight and I wrapped my arms around him. Suddenly I remembered where I was and what was happening. I quickly pulled away.

"Oh my god," I said taking a step back.

"Ashley, I'm so sorry, I never should have done that."

"I can't," I stuttered. "I, I have to go." I said turning around. I left the gym and ran to my car. Did I just do that? I thought getting in the car and driving away from the gym. Oh my god I did. What about Jake? I love him. I'm so confused. I found myself driving towards Vanessa's house but then I remembered she wasn't there. I turned the car around and drove towards Maya's house. Hopefully she could help me straighten all this crap out.

**Maya**

"Ashley what's wrong?" I asked as she rushed through the door and up the stairs to my room. I quickly followed her.

"I did, I, I have no clue what is going!"

"Neither do I, you mind filling me in?"

"I got my acceptance letter to a huge softball league in Manhattan and I wasn't sure if I would get in so I kept it on the DL."

"Okay, I don't see the problem yet, unless this was a happy rush."

"It's not, and the problem is Matt was the only one who knew. So when I got the letter I drove all the way to the gym because he's working today." she looked at me and I nodded my head. She kept going, "So I told him I got accepted. Then I was all 'Yay!' and he was all hugging me and I hugged him then we kissed and then I spazzed and then I drove over here and I'm glad there were no cops on the road and I'm gonna die." she was pacing.

"You kissed him!" I exclaimed once I had grasped the situation.

"Yes!"

"But,"

"But I love Jake and I would never ever wanna hurt him and I don't even know if I like Matt or not. Well he is cute but Jake is just Jake. But now I don't know if I like Matt or not because I did kiss him back, until I snapped back to reality. And Jake and I just got over a stupid problem and I wanna die!" she cried.

"Okay, well let's get one thing straight, you are not gonna die!"

"Okay, but,"

"Shut your mouth!" I exclaimed putting my hand over her mouth. "Now, if your feelings towards Jake aren't real or true then you have to tell him that. You can't keep lying to yourself, I mean look at Vanessa and Kyle they figured out they didn't like each other in that way so they broke up but now there are closer then ever."

"Yeah, but I love Jake," she whined. "I even said it."

"Yeah, but just because you say something doesn't mean you mean it. Like what you said about my pink shirt looking stupid I know you didn't mean it, you were just mad at the time."

"Actually I meant that."

"Oh, well that's not the point."

"But I know I love Jake. When I'm with him I feel, it's like," she paused. "It's indescribably."

"Mm," I thought about this. "Well then you shouldn't lead Matt on. He probably knows you have a boyfriend and Matt obviously likes you so say it to him straight."

"I guess, please don't tell Jake about this."

"Don't worry, I won't."

"Okay. Thanks, should I talk to Matt now?"

"If you wanna,"

"I don't know what I want!"

"Okay, how about you sleep on it and tomorrow morning you'll wake up refreshed and ready to do whatever you decide to do."

"Okay, good idea, I'm gonna go home, I'll see you later." she said standing up.

"Alright, bye" I gave her a hug and then she went down the stairs.

When she was gone I went into the computer room and logged onto my Myspace account. There was a New Comments sign. I clicked the sign and it said I had a comment from Vanessa. No way she's there already! I thought to myself. I began reading the comment.

OMG! I'm on the plane and they let me use my laptop!

it's wicked intense

I'm so excited

the plane has a ton of cool stuff

there's like a television for every passenger with a personal remote!

I can watch movies or play games

or listen to music!!!!

and some of the attendants

WHOA!! HOTT!

and the best part is I didn't get stuck with some loser next to me

it's this cute little kid

he's like 10 years old he's wicked sweet!

we listened to music and watched some movies together

it was wicked!

oh, they're also letting us use our cell phones now so I want to four-way with VAMM

tell Ashley and Mercedes because I don't have much computer time

the battery dies quickly

my number should be with Nick

I gave it to him before the plane boarded

OMG! I'm still wicked excited!

comment me back!!

3

Awesome! I picked up the phone and called Nick. Right before the first ring I realized I wasn't ready to talk to him yet. I hung up the phone and went back to the computer.

_**Mercedes**_

"Hello?" I answered when the phone rang.

"Hey, Mercedes?" asked a voice on the other end.

"Yeah, hey Mitchell up?"

"Not much, just wondering if you wanna hang out or something. You could come over and swim."

"Sounds like fun but I dunno if I can make it. My parents really freaked about this whole Myspace thing and they're grounding me."

"During the summer?!"

"Yeah," I said disgusted.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's alright I guess."

"Well, for how long?"

"I have no clue. The just said and I quote, 'until further notice!' "

"Oh, but you're allowed to talk on the phone?"

"Yeah, that and my iPod are the only things they let me keep."

"Oh, well I guess I'm gonna go. I'll talk to you later alright."

"Okay, bye." I hung up the phone and went to go to my computer but then I remembered it wasn't there. I sat back on my bed and took out a magazine. this was gonna be a long summer.

After a few minutes the doorbell rang. I went to answer the door when I tripped over a trumpet case in the hall way.

"Hey loser, get your trumpet case out of the way!" I yelled to my brother.

"Mercedes," my mom said in a warning tone. I rolled my eyes and went to open the door.

"Hey!" I said surprised to see Mitchell. "Come in," He walked in.

"Hi Mrs. Mercedes," he said waving to my mom.

"Hi Mitchell, Mercedes can't go anywhere she's grounded."

"Yeah, she told me." he said sadly.

"Mom, can he stay for a little?" I begged her.

"Fine, for a little while." Yes!

"So what's up?" he asked as I led him to the living room.

"Not much, this whole grounding thing is the biggest thing that's happened to me in a while."

"It's kinda weird being grounded during the summer though."

"Yeah, it is." I agreed. We sat there for a while talking. It was kind of awkward; we were usually out when we were together. My cell phone started ringing.

"Hello," I answered.

"Hey, guess who!!" said a distant but happy voice.

"Vanessa!" I exclaimed.

"Yup, hold on, Ashley's on the other line!" she sang.

"Okay," I laughed.

"What's up?" asked Mitchell taking his eyes off the television.

"Vanessa just called and we're four-waying."

"How do you four-way?" he asked interested.

"I'm sorry I can't tell you, it's a secret." I said winking. He laughed.

"Okay,"

"Hey!" screamed three other voices at the same time.

"Ahh!" I yelled back. "This is awesome, Vanessa how's the plane?"

"It's intense, but all the passengers think they're flying with a maniac who belongs in a rubber room!"

"Well, there's nothing new about that." said Ashley between songs.

"Haha, yeah." agreed Maya. She sounded really distracted. Ashley started singing again. Vanessa was laughing wicked hard.

While we were all laughing and talking on the phone I realized that this summer was gonna be really different. We aren't all gonna get together again till the end of the summer.

The following chapters that contain Vanessa are mostly spoken in Lebanese because she will soon be entering Lebanon.

_Vanessa_

I got all the mandatory things out of the way like checking my passport, getting my bags and then I went to go through the gate that took me outside where people were waiting. I went through the big doors and there stood my uncle, aunt, grandma, and my cousins. They had all come to meet me.

"Ahh!" I said dragging my bags behind me and running towards them.

"How was the plane?"

"Are you tired?"

"How is everyone?"

"You've grown so much!"

"Let me take your bags."

"I haven't seen you in so long!" Everyone was yelling questions and comments.

"Okay, let me think, hold on. Umm, the plane ride was fun and comfortable, I'm kind of tired, and everyone is doing fine, yes I have grown, and thank you." I said handing my uncle my bags. He engulfed me in a big bear hug.

"I missed you kid!"

"I missed you too." I said giving him a big hug back. My grandma came over.

"Teta," I said giving her a huge hug.

"Careful, I'm an old lady remember?" she said giving me a hug. Actually compared to most grandma's she wasn't that old. She was only about 64 years old, which is young, compared to most grandparents who are around at their late eighties.

I gave all my cousins a hug and then we went to the car. My uncle put my bags in the trunk of the car and we drove to my grandma's house. Technically, it's my grandfather's house my grandpa passed away a while ago. We walked into the house and I put all my clothes and stuff away.

I fell asleep pretty early, jet lag. I woke up at around 10:00am the next morning, took a shower, got dressed, did my hair and make-up, and went to the kitchen to get some breakfast.

"Good morning," said my grandma when she saw me come in.

"Good morning," I gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Are you hungry?" she asked.

"Yeah," I answered looking out the window, it was so beautiful in Lebanon, and I loved it during the summer.

"Well, I made eggs, pancakes, kish-ick, zhatar, and a ton of juice, coffee, and milk."

"Yumm," I said smiling happily.

"Well, Carol is coming over to have breakfast with us,"

"Okay, I'll wait,"

"Okay," I went to the front of the house and sat on the veranda. It was open so it was just a place to sit overlooking the street. In Lebanon you didn't have to worry about being bitten to death because there weren't any bugs. Tirboul, the village that my father's side of the family lived in, was a place where everyone knew everyone. A family friend waved up at me.

"Hello," she said.

"Good morning," I called down. She smiled then kept walking. I looked around happily. This was going to be an awesome summer, I thought inhaling the fresh air.

Carol turned the corner.

"Vanessa!" she exclaimed walking faster. Carol was about 4-5 years older then me, but I still loved hanging out with her.

"Hi!" I said running down the stairs and out to the street. I gave her a big hug. She pulled away and took a good look at me.

"Oh my gosh! You look so good!"

"Thanks, you too." I said looking her up and down. Her black, wavy, long hair was down and blowing in the soft breeze. Her brown eyes shone bright and her smile was wider and whiter then ever. She was wearing shorts and a tank top with flip flops on her feet. We walked up the stairs laughing and talking.

"Okay girls stop talking so you can eat!" exclaimed my grandma. So that's exactly what we did. The three of us, and then my aunt joined us, sat there eating and talking and eating. It was so much fun!

When we were done eating Carol and I decided to walk up to her house and see the rest of the cousins, then I would go back and finish unpacking. My aunt and grandma were making a big dinner for the whole family.

"Teta," that's what I call my grandma. "I'm going to Carol's house for a little, I'll be back before dinner to help."

"Okay, have fun." she said chopping some vegetables.

We walked down the street talking about what had been going on in our lives. She told me about college and I told her about VAMM and Kyle and everyone else that was a big part of my life lately. As we went up the stairs to her house her younger brother, Allen (who's about a year or so older then me), came running down the stairs.

"Hey!" he yelled coming up to me.

"Hey!" I yelled giving him a big hug. He hugged me so tight I was having trouble breathing.

"I still can't believe you're here!"

He gave me a hug and we all walked up the stairs. Allen's older brother came out of the house and walked towards us.

"Look at you, a few summers ago you were this tall." he said putting his hand a short distance from the ground. He picked me up and spun me around. Ghantous was younger then Carol but older then Allen. He was really strong and wicked smart. He finally put me down.

"Are you coming with us to the pool Friday?" asked Allen walking in front of me.

"Uh, sure, sounds like fun." I walked behind him. Carol and Ghantous walked behind us. Oh, I should probably hook up my computer when I get back, I thought to myself. VAMM might have sent me something!

Ashley

"I shouldn't have led you on." I said to Matt. We were sitting in the park on the swings.

"It's not like I stopped you, I was the one who kissed you."

"Yeah, but I kissed you back."

"But I knew you had a boyfriend, and to tell you the truth it's my fault because I wanted to. I've _been _wanting to. I know you love Jake and he loves you, but, what I'm trying to say is," he paused and looked up at me. I looked up at him but I looked back down. I wasn't ready to look at him. I made a mistake and he's blaming himself completely. I should have known better. He pulled my chin up so I was looking at him. "It's okay; you don't have to say anything." I said.

"I do, I was trying to say that I liked it, and it's probably wrong, but I wanna do it again." He was leaning in closer with every word until he was in my face. I looked at him, his eyes, his nose, the way his lips quiver when he's focused on one thing. He was so close I could smell his cologne, Calvin Klein RSVP. He leaned even closer and pressed his lips against mine. I didn't pull away or even try to stop him. His hands crept around my back. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

I heard distant footsteps. "Ashley?" I guess the footsteps were closer then I thought. I quickly pulled away from Matt and turned around. Oh no! "What are you doing!" he asked furiously.

"I, Jake, I didn't" I stammered. "I didn't think,"

"No, you didn't," he interrupted.

"Jake, wait," I said as he walked away.

"I don't wanna hear it; I don't wanna hear anything from you ever again."

"Jake, please," I cried. He put his hand up and kept walking away. I stood there bewildered, my eyes wide. Matt came up behind me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"I'm so sorry," he began, but I didn't give him a chance to finish.

"No, you're not!" I said turning around and running towards Jake. I caught up to him after a few minutes. "Jake, please listen to me."

"What do you want?"

"I need to talk to you." I said trying to keep up with his long strides.

"About what, about how you were kissing another guy!? You didn't even care and all those things you said to me, they were all lies!?" he stopped walking and turned to see what I would say.

"I wasn't lying, I loved," I paused, rewind. "I _love _you, then, now, and forever."

"That's why you kissed that guy, what's his name? Mark, or Matt or something." he said with disgust. He started walking again.

"Jake, I've never seen you like this."

"That's because I've never been treated like this, most people have the common courtesy to break up with a guy before making out with another!"

"We were not making out!" I objected.

"I'm sorry, my mistake, I thought that sticking your tongue in someone's mouth for 5 minutes was making out!"

"Jake," I exclaimed stunned. "That is not what happened, you're blowing this way out of proportion!"

"Ashley, forget it, you can get with Matt or whatever now. And you can do it guilt-free, because now you don't have anyone to cheat on." I stopped walking, but he kept going. Oh my god, what have I done!?

**Maya**

I turned the corner and saw Jake walking quickly. He looked mad, really mad. "Hey Jake," I called. He looked at me and smiled. It was a weak smile. "What's up?"

"Nothing," he said walking next to me.

"Oh, where are you going?"

"I don't know yet."

"I'm getting some ice cream, you wanna come?"

"Sure," We walked quietly for a while.

"So are you gonna tell me what's wrong?"

"It's nothing,"

"Jake, do I look stupid to you? What's up? Is it Ashley?"

"Yeah," he answered slowing his pace.

"Oh, what's up?" did he know about the kiss with Matt.

"It's not working out,"

"Care to elaborate?"

"Not really,"

"Well you have no choice, I wanna know and if you don't tell me Ashley will." We got to Dover Delight, ordered some ice cream and sat down.

"I saw her with some other guy, Matt, or something."

"Oh," I said filling my mouth with ice cream, I didn't wanna answer I just wanted to hear the story.

"They were, um, kissing." I froze. Again, I thought.

"Oh god,"

"I totally flipped out, but I think I was right, right? I mean she was, she, she cheated on Me." he stuttered, he didn't seem to wanna say the word.

"Mmmm," I managed my mouth still full.

"I really loved her and she was the first girl I really loved and then she does something like this."

"Jake, you have to understand, Ashley's special," I said, choosing my words carefully. He was listening to me and slowly picking at his ice cream. "You're her first real boyfriend, the first guy she really shared everything with. All the other guys were just, whatever. She really cares about you and knowing Ashley that confuses her. She's just so used to hopping from guy to guy that her relationship with you was a huge step." he looked convinced.

"Do you really think that?" he asked looking up for the first time since I started talking.

"Yeah I do, whenever we hang out you're all she can talk about! We have to yell at her to shut up. She's all 'Jake said this,' and 'Jake did that,' and 'Oh my god! Jake did the funniest thing the other day!'"

"But it just hurts, I'm usually joking around and having fun, but when it comes to my relationship with Ashley it's, totally serious, I never joke around when it's something like that."

"I'm not the one who needs to know these things, you need to tell her. This matters a lot to her, and she's probably gonna try to talk to you and work things out, don't push her away."

"I won't, thanks so much," he got up and gave me a big hug. "You're awesome."

"Please, tell me something I don't know." he laughed.

"I'm gonna go, I'll talk to you later okay?"

"Alright, bye." he left and I was sitting there alone, as usual. I wonder if I'm gonna be stuck here bored like this all summer.

_**Mercedes**_

"Ahh!" I growled into my pillow. "I wanna do something!" I walked out of my room and into the kitchen where my mom was.

"Honey I'm glad you're here," Where else would I be? I thought to myself. "Your dad and I talked it out last night and I guess we were too hard on you. The Myspace didn't make me as mad as the lying did. I don't want you to feel that you have to lie to us. Just tell us the truth, even if you don't think we'll understand. You're not thirteen anymore so you have to approach the situation maturely."

"I know, I'm sorry,"

"We've decided you're only grounded until next weekend."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and your father was wondering if you wanted to go to Denver,"

"Denver?" I asked confused.

"Colorado, you can stay with your grandparents. You could go for a while, you decide how long and you can take one person with you, if you would like."

"If I would like, are you kidding me? Thank you so much!" I gave her a big hug and ran to my room. I grabbed my cell phone and iPod and ran out of the house before she could change her mind. I dialed Maya's number.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey, I'm not grounded anymore and my parents said I could go to Denver, Colorado to stay with my grandparents for the summer and I can bring one person and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me." I said all in one breathe.

"Wow, umm, I can't. I'm trying to get into this drama/singing camp thing."

"Oh, do you mind if I ask Mitchell then?"

"No way, have fun."

"Okay, later."

"Bye,"

I called Mitchell and a little later I met him at the park and told him everything.

"That's awesome! I totally wanna go, but are you sure?"

"Definitely," I answered smiling.

"Wicked!" he exclaimed. Then we went into this whole conversation about what it would be like when we went to Denver. After a while I decided to go home and talk to my parents. Here's what happened when I got home.

"Hey mom," I said walking into the living room. "I decided that I wanna take Mitchell to Colorado."

"I don't think that's a good idea,"

"Why not?"

"Well, at this age, let me see how do I say this?"

"Mom, we've already had "the talk", don't worry. Besides Mitchell and I aren't like that, and Grandma and Grandpa will be there." I smiled innocently.

"Um, fine, I'll talk to your father into it."

"Thank you! This summer is turning out to be awesome!" I said jumping up and down. I ran into my room to call Vanessa and Ashley. Ashley didn't answer and I remembered that Vanessa wasn't here. Damn!

_Vanessa_

"This is way better then I remember!" I said as we went into the pool area. It was swarming with hot guys, with no shirts! Ashley would be impressed.

"Well, its different now, your older." said Carol smiling at me as we passed a group of guys who were totally checking us out. Who could blame them? We looked hot! After swimming for a couple of hours Carol and I got out of the pool. We were starving! We laughed and talked as we walked up to the sandwich stand. Haha, try saying that five times fast, sandwich stand, sandwich stand, okay, it's over. We were walking out with our sandwiches when a really cute guy with short dark, brown hair walked up to us.

"Hey," he said giving Carol a hug.

"Hey, Tony." she said hugging him back. "This is my cousin Vanessa."

"Hi Vanessa, I'm Anthony, but everyone calls me Tony. Nice to meet you."

"You too." I said shaking his extended hand awkwardly.

"Are you new here?"

"Actually I'm here for the summer, just on vacation."

"Mmm," he said thoughtfully.

"Yup," I said taking a bite of my sandwich. I've been around enough guys to not care about how I look when I'm eating with them. If they don't like how I eat then that's their problem.

"So you're here all summer?"

"Yeah, until mid-August."

"That's cool. Where are you here from?"

"America, my family and friends live there."

"Oh, and you are staying with?"

"My Grandma Therese, Aunt Mateel, and Uncle Gaby."

"Well that's good, it means I'll see you around?" he asked.

"I hope so."

"Well, I'll see you guys around I have to go."

"Okay, bye," said Carol.

"Nice meeting you." I said smiling.

"You too, bye." he turned slowly and left.

"Oh my god! He is gorgeous!" I said to Carol once Tony was out of earshot.

"I know, and I think he likes you."

"Well I hope so cause those big brown eyes made me fall in love with him."

"Haha and those abs had nothing to do with it?"

"You didn't give me a chance to finish!" I laughed. We kept talking about what we liked about Tony in and out of the pool the whole day.

When we got home I was burned so badly from the sun that I had to sleep in my strapless bra. I was tossing and turning all night; half from my burning back and the other half from Tony. I wonder if he really likes me. I hope so because he is HOT! His nose wasn't that bad either. I smiled thinking of my friends. They always laughed when I told them I didn't like a guy because of his nose. I miss them so much! My damn computer isn't working here though. I'll just call them. Or not, maybe that's too clingy. I miss them but I'm not gonna call, somehow I think that'll make things worse.

Ashley

I picked up the phone and called Jake for about the millionth time that day and I left him yet another message. "Hey, it's me, I'm really sorry, but I wanna talk. Please call me back, love ya." I closed the phone and threw it across the room. I hate this! If he calls back what am I supposed to say? I'm sorry I kissed Matt? Am I sorry? How can I explain it to him if I don't even know myself!? Ahh!! I went and got my phone. I dialed Maya's number and waited as the phone rang.

"Hey," she answered.

"Hi, I'm so confused!"

"Just apologize! He'll understand if you tell him the truth."

"How did you know?" she told me how she ran into him and they talked and she told him that I love him but I'm scared.

"I told him you'd try to call and he should answer."

"Oh, but I don't know what the truth is!"

"What do you mean?"

"I know I love him, but I liked kissing Matt! How wrong is that?"

"I don't know, maybe you should take a break from the whole boys scene."

"So what? If Jake calls back I just say thanks for forgiving me. I wanna break up?"

"If that's how you feel."

"I don't know, for all I know he won't call back."

"You never know,"

"And I still need to pack; I'm leaving for New York in a few days."

"Oh, and Mercedes is going to Colorado and Vanessa's in Lebanon and I'm stuck here!"

"I'm sorry."

"Whatever. I got to go, so I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, bye." I hung up and got up. Well whether he calls or not I have to start packing. I got out my big suitcase and started putting clothes in. I picked up a blue Hollister shirt with the Hollister logo on the front and sat down on my bed. This was the Christmas gift Jake got me last year. I wanted it so bad and he got it for me. I sat down on my bed and thought of Jake's face. His big brown eyes, his cute smile when I made a silly face or said something stupid. The way his arms felt around my shoulders when we watched movies on my couch. When he threw popcorn at me just because. His lips, his hands, his hair. Since when did I become this emotional? I thought to myself as a tear slid down my cheek. This is Maya or Vanessa's thing; I'm not the one who cries over a guy. I'm the one who goes and flirts with the first cute guy to walk back. But all I wanted at that moment was Jake. My phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered wiping away my tears.

"Ashley? Are you okay?"

"No, I miss you."

"Me too, can we talk? At the park?"

"Henry Law?"

"Yeah,"

"Okay, I love you." I sniffled.

"Me too, no matter how hard I try not to." he hung up and so did I. I got up and got dressed. I was meeting Jake at Henry Law in a few minutes.

**Maya**

"Yeah," I said trying to hold back my tears. "Uh, could you tell me why?"

"When we watched your audition tape a friend of ours, a director, saw the tape and he wanted to speak to you. He has a movie he's working on and he thinks you'd be perfect for the part." I couldn't believe what I was hearing! "But we need you to be in California for most of the summer."

"No problem!" I exclaimed happily. He gave me a call back number and then hung up. "Ahh!" I screamed. I ran downstairs to tell my parents. "Mom!" I yelled.

"What, what's wrong?" she asked.

"I just, they,"

"Breathe, now talk."

"Well I tried to get into this drama/singing camp and they said no because their director friend wants me in his movie!"

"Ahh, I'm so happy for you!"

"So I can do it?"

"Of course, honey that's wonderful." she said hugging me. I hugged her back.

"I know, I'm so excited, they gave me this number and told me to call after I asked you guys."

"Okay, we'll call later tonight,"

"I have to go to California for almost the rest of the summer."

"Honey, it's okay, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity." Wow, she's being awesome. "Let's go to the mall, we can get you some clothes, and you need a new bathing suit,"

"I don't have any money," I said interrupting her.

"But I do, let's go."

"Okay," I said running to my room. I put on a black t-shirt with a guitar on the front, grabbed my purse, cell phone, and lip gloss and ran back downstairs.

"Let's go!" said my mom taking my hand and pulling me out to the car. She's more excited then me, I thought happily. We got in the car and I blasted the radio. We started singing.

"Where to first?" she asked as we walked into the mall.

"American Eagle,"

"Okay, come on." we walked to American Eagle. My mom got me two pairs of shorts and three shirts. We went to Aeropostale next, and my mom insisted I buy a bathing suit. It was the cutest thing ever! It was black with a maroon/red flower on the top of the chest and a little flower at the waist. We got a ton of stuff from Hollister and more then ever from Abercrombie; my mom even got herself a few things. Last we went to Urban Outfitters, my favorite. I can't even start. It was like we had never seen clothes in our lives! She'd pick something up, put it against my face and go "oh, this is a nice color for you" and buy it! I swear we spent over $700.

"How about some Gloria Jeans?" she offered.

"Awesome!" I was starting to get into coffee, it was pretty good. And who doesn't love coffee? With the friends I have its pretty hard. "Mom, today was fun, and not because you bought the whole mall either." I laughed.

"I know; we haven't done anything together like this in a long time."

"Yeah,"

"Well, you've been hanging out with your friends a lot lately, and that's okay."

"I love you mom."

"I love you too honey. Are you sure all the Urban Outfitters clothes have nothing to do with this?"

"Well, they stimulated it." I laughed. She laughed too; I'd forgotten how awesome she really was.

_**Mercedes**_

"I'm going to Colorado," I sang happily. I was packing my clothes. I had one bag full of pants, skirts, and shorts. I took so much that I needed a second bag for my bathing suits, tanks, and t-shirts. (once again, way too much to show you ) I was so excited! I wonder if Mitchell is packing. My mom said that she got us tickets and we were on the next plane. In two days Mitchell and I would be on our way to a summer just for us. I'm starting to sound like Ashley. I laughed. I haven't talked to her in a while. I picked up my phone and dialed her number. Once again she didn't answer. I called Maya.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey, my mom said I could go to Colorado with Mitchell!"

"Awesome!"

"I know!"

"Oh my god, I wasn't accepted to the drama/singing camp because I was asked to be in a movie!"

"Ahh, that's awesome! Oh my god that's intense." I thought of Vanessa in a tent, haha. "So why hasn't Ashley been answering her phone I've tried to call her a couple of times."

"Well, Jake saw her kissing Matt, that guy from the gym, and he got all mad and broke up with her. She's been trying to call Jake and explain but he's not answering, but I don't know why she's not answering her phone. Maybe she's out and forgot it or something."

"Oh, that's bad. What is up with you guys? We always dreamed of dating the Janos Brothers, we were totally obsessed! Now Vanessa breaks up with Kyle, Nick breaks up with you, and Ashley and Jake are having huge problems!"

"Yeah, at least you and Mitchell are good."

"Yeah, I'm so excited for you, and me, I'm just excited!"

"Haha, me too,"

"Well I should go; I have to finish packing and stuff. Today's Wednesday and I leave on Saturday."

"I should go to, I leave on Sunday."

"Okay, talk to you later."

"Bye,"

"Bye." I hung up the phone and kept packing. I got pretty tired and hungry so I decided to go get lunch.

"Hey mom, you wanna eat?" I asked going into the living room.

"Sure, how about some sandwiches?"

"That's good." we made the sandwiches and sat down to eat them.

"So is Mitchell getting ready?"

"Yeah, I'm so excited!" wow I've said excited like ten times in the past day!

"That's good," we finished our sandwiches and I went back to packing. I turned my music up and started dancing around my room.

"You are the one, the one who lies close to me, whispers hello I miss you quite terribly!!" I sang. "Ya, ya," I was dancing around shaking my butt.

"Mercedes?" asked someone from the door. I spun around.

"Mitchell!" I started cracking up and so did he.

"That's some dancing," he laughed.

"Shut up!" I punched his arm playfully.

"I don't think I packed enough stuff." he said sitting on my bed.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I have about ten bags less then you,"

"Very funny, it's not that much is it?"

"Well, how long do you think we're staying?"

"I dunno mid-August?"

"Then yeah, I packed way too little, you wanna come over and help me when you're done?"

"Sure. I have a couple of things left and I'm done, surprisingly."

"Do you need help?"

"Nah, I'm good." he watched me as I packed my stuff. He went to my computer and got a pen and a piece of paper. He was drawing something but I couldn't tell what. "Whatcha drawing?" I asked trying to look at the paper.

"Nope, wait till I'm done."

"Okay," I went back to packing. I walked around him and tried to look at the picture from behind his back.

"I see you,"

"What, I was getting my flip-flops; they're on this side of the bed." I smiled.

"Sure," I pretended to walk away but quickly turned to him and tried to snatch the picture from his hands. It didn't work. He caught my arm and pulled me onto the bed.

"Ahh," I laughed as he tackled me. He tickled me and I started cracking up.

"Wow, I never knew you were that ticklish!" he laughed.

"Well I am," I said managing to get out of his grasp, but he pulled me down again. He looked into my eyes and leaned in close to me. He kissed me and I kissed him.

_Vanessa_

I was sitting on the porch drinking some Lebanese coffee when I saw a familiar figure coming towards the house.

"Vanessa," he called up.

"Hey Tony," I said walking down the stairs.

"Hey," he smiled and gave me a hug.

"What's up?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to the Whadee."

"Umm, and that is?"

"It's this amusement park, it has rides and an arcade and a ton of restaurants. There's also a ton of stores selling jewelry and clothes and stuff. It's pretty cool."

"I would love to, it sounds like a ton of fun, but I just need to change real quickly.

"Okay,"

"Wait out here, one sec." I wasn't sure how my grandma would react to a boy "at zis age." She didn't really know about Kyle. I quietly ran into my room. "Think amusement park." I said to myself. I pulled out my new pair of flips flops and placed them by the bed. I looked through all my bottoms: skirts, shorts, and a couple of jeans. Hurry, I thought. I ran and pulled out a gray, halter tank top. It would be a tube top if there wasn't a small string attaching it around the neck, making it a halter top. I had it matched with my dark, cuffed jeans shorts. The went a little bit above my knee and my gray Abercrombie flip- flops. I ran out of the room and accidentally bumped into my grandma.

"Shit," I said in English.

"What?" she asked confused.

"Nothing,"

"Where are you going in such a hurry?"

"Um, I'm, um, I'm going into town to look at the shops and maybe buy some stuff."

"Oh, I'll go with you."

"Well, actually, I kinda wanted to go alone, I like to look around for a long time, you'd get bored."

"Okay, I still have to make dinner so I'll see you then. Don't be late."

"Okay, I won't."

"I'm still not so sure you should go alone."

"Teta, I'll be fine, don't worry."

"Okay, it is Lebanon, I know everyone." here we go again.

"Bye,"

"Bye honey," she patted my stomach. "You look good."

"Thanks," I gave her a kiss and walked outside were Tony was waiting.

"Wow, you're a pretty quick changer."

"Don't be fooled, I'm not always this fast."

"Haha, okay, let's go." We got into his car and he blasted the radio. I started singing and he joined in. When we got there he insisted on having me try his favorite ice cream. He wasn't sure if I'd like it so he bought one big one to share.

"Try some." he said putting some ice cream in the spoon and leaning towards me. I opened my mouth and took a small bite, just in case. "So?" he asked smiling.

"That is wicked good." I said.

"I knew you'd like it. It's my favorite." I looked into his big brown eyes. They were so warm.

"Yeah, what's the flavor?" I asked.

"It's a mixture of fresh berries." he said leaning in even closer. Our noses were touching.

"Oh, no wonder I liked it. I love berries." I said.

"Ya," he said. He pulled in even more (if that's possible) and kissed me. It was a real kiss. Not a nervous, not sure what I want kiss. He knew that this was what he wanted. He put his hands around my back and I put mine around his neck. He pulled my body against his and held on tight. That's how we stayed for a pretty long time, but hey, I'm not complaining.

"Do you want to go to the beach tomorrow?" he asked once he got to my house.

"Um, sure,"

"Okay, I'll see you then."

"Bye,"

"Bye," I said starting to get out of the car. He took my hand and pulled me towards him. He kissed me and then pulled away.

"Bye," I got out of the car and walked towards the house. I went up the stairs and that's were my grandma was sitting, waiting for me.

"How was your day?" she asked.

"Pretty good," I answered sitting in her lap.

"I'm so proud of you. You lost all that weight you look beautiful."

"Thanks Teta, I think I'm going to go to sleep." I kissed her on the cheek. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, honey."

Ashley

"Jake I don't know what I want." I said to him as we sat down on the bench. We were at Henry Law Park. "But there's one thing I know for sure, when I don't talk to you or see you I feel like," I paused to think.

"Like something's missing?" he asked finally looking at me.

"Yeah, something that should be there but it isn't."

"Yeah, but when I saw you and Matt kissing it was like, someone kicked me in the stomach and all the wind was blown out of me. I just wanted to strangle him. I mean there he was kissing the girl I love, the girl I've shared so much of my life with."

"I'm scared. You're the first real boyfriend I've had. I've dated other guys but it wasn't serious. I'm just not used to a serious relationship. I'm not sure I'm even ready for one."

"Well, maybe we should take a break."

"Like not see each other?"

"Yeah, when you go to New York, that's a perfect opportunity. Just take some time and see what you really want and I'll do the same. Maybe we rushed into things."

"Yeah, but I don't wanna leave you. I'd miss you too much."

"I'd miss you but we have to try. Please, if it'll help our relationship I'm willing to."

"Okay, fine. But if you're waiting for me to be happy about it it's not gonna happen." I got up kissed him lightly on the cheek and walked home.

When I got there I made sure all my stuff was packed and I brought my bags into my car. I might as well get ready. I'm leaving tomorrow, Mercedes is leaving on Saturday, and Maya's leaving on Sunday. I got all my stuff ready, double checked for any last minute things and went into the living room to watch some television.

I turned on the television and it was on Disney Channel. I watched as the Janos Brothers commercial went on and then I watched Hannah Montana. It was a funny episode. Jackson convinced the press that Hannah Montana was his girlfriend. My phone rang a little into the show.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey," said Maya.

"Sup,"

"Did Jake talk to you?"

"Yeah, we're gonna go our separate ways for the summer then see where it leads us."

"Did he tell you that he's coming with me to California to watch me shoot the movie that I was asked to star in?"

"Movie, that's intense. He's going with you?"

"Yeah, didn't he tell you?"

"Umm, no actually he didn't" and I wonder why.

"Well I just wanted to see how everything went. I have to finish packing some last minute things so I'll talk to you later."

"Yeah, talk to you later."

"Bye," she hung up before I had a chance to say anything. Maya and Jake in California for the summer, wow. I know what you're thinking, but I'm not, under any circumstances, jealous.

Okay, maybe a little.

_**Mercedes**_

"AHH!!" I yelled running around the house. No one was home and I was helping Mitchell finish packing his stuff. We stopped for coffee at Starbucks on the way to his house and I was unbelievably hyper! Well, actually I wasn't helping, I was running, and dancing and singing. It was fun! I ran into his room.

"Having fun?" he asked.

"Totally!" I grabbed his hand and pulled him off his bed.

"No way, have you seen me dance?"

"No, and I wanna!"

"Well, there's a reason why I don't."

"What is it?" I asked standing still for once.

"I suck!"

"Ahh!" I exclaimed dancing again. "Not when you dance with me!" I grabbed his hands and pulled him around his room.

Soon we were pretending to be 007 agents. We were doing cartwheels and front flips all around the house.

"Ch, are you there, ch." I said.

"Ch, yup, what's up, ch."

"Ch, hi, ch."

"Wow, I mean. Ch, wow, ch."

"Haha," I laughed. He started cracking up.

"Okay, he said a little later. "We really need to pack. I haven't done anything."

"But I don't wanna." I whined.

"Come on," he said taking my hand and moving me towards his room.

"Fine, but then can we go to the park!?"

"Uh, sure." he laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Well, you're being a little on the kid side."

"Fine, I'll act like an adult from now on."

"Good luck with that."

"Well, young sir, let's go, uh, proceed to your room so that we can pack your clothes so that they allow you to spend 2-3 months in Denver." he smiled. "You know you love me," I laughed.

"Yes, I do." he smiled and gave me a kiss. I kissed him back. "Packing," he said pulling away. "Don't try to distract me."

"Darn and I was so close." I smiled and walked into his room. We started packing all his clothes. That night Maya and I were surprising Ashley and going to her house and throwing her a… AMM get together. I drove to Maya's house to see if she had everything we needed. Then we're supposed to go to Ashley's and surprise her.

**Maya**

I opened the door and there was an over hyper biffle I like to call Mercedes. "You loser," I said as she walked into the house, did a cartwheel and whacked her leg on the table.

"Let's go!"

"Okay," I grabbed my purse and three bags of food. Mercedes took the other four. We got into my car and drove to Ashley's house.

I parked the car in front of her house and Mercedes jumped out. We ran to the door and knocked really loudly. Ashley answered the door and there stood Mercedes and me with a ton of bags of food in our hands.

"Ahh! Food!" she exclaimed grabbing the bags and pulling us into the house. We ran to her room and poured all the food onto her bed.

"We nominate this get together to us leaving." said Mercedes.

"Yeah, it's a going away party for AMM." I said opening the bag of Barbeque Chips.

"Let's eat." said Ashley opening another bag. Mercedes opened the box of brownies. We ate all night.

"You know who I haven't seen or heard from in a while?" said Mercedes her mouth full of chips.

"Who?" I asked mid-chew.

"Kyle and Nick." she answered.

"Yeah, ever since the break-ups we haven't really seen them much." said Ashley.

"Well, at least we're keeping in touch with one jB boy." I said.

"Who?" asked Mercedes curiously.

"Jake," I said matter-of-factly. Ashley looked funny.

"Why would we see Jake?" asked Mercedes.

"He's coming with me to California." I said happily.

"At least we aren't totally losing our Janos Brothers connect-i-on."

"Yeah," Ashley didn't seem to say much after that. I couldn't figure out what was wrong. We danced around, sang songs, and shared some stories. At like 9:30p.m we decided to call Vanessa and put her on speaker.

"Hello?" she answered groggily.

"Hey!" we all shouted.

"Guys what's up?"

"Not much, we're throwing ourselves a small going away party," said Ashley.

"And VAMM isn't complete without the V." I said.

"But I'm already away."

"Just be happy that we called!" said Mercedes.

"Okay, I'm happy."

"Are you okay? You sound funny." I said.

"Well the fact that it's 4:30 in the morning might have something to do with it."

"Why is it 4:30?" asked Ashley. Mercedes and I looked her. "What?" she asked.

"There's a time difference." Vanessa said quietly trying to contain her laughter. We laughed for such a long time. It was awesome!

Over the course of that weekend Ashley left Friday night for New York. Mercedes left for Colorado with Mitchell, and Maya left for California on Sunday with Jake. The plane rides where pretty interesting. Oh, here's an important factor, OUTFITS!

Ashley: A white Hollister t-shirt with the Hollister logo on the front in the color maroon. Matched with very short maroon Hollister shorts trimmed in white with white Hollister flip- flops.

Maya: A white Aeropostale t-shirt with the Aeropostale logo on the front in light blue writing. Matched with brown Aeropostale shorts and white and light blue Hollister flip- flops.

Mercedes: An orange American Eagle tank top with a white American Eagle hoodie on top. Matched with orange Aeropostale capris and white Hollister flip- flops.

So as you can see they look cute and comfortable. Ashley's ready for her car ride to New York. Maya's ready for her plane ride with Jake to California, and Mercedes is ready for her plane ride to Colorado.

_Vanessa _

"How does lunch sound?" asked Tony after about two hours of swimming and tanning on the beach.

"Sure," we walked to a nice little restaurant. We sat down and took a look at our menus.

"What are you in the mood for?" he asked looking up at me.

"I think I might have the shrimp scampi."

"That sounds good." the waitress walked up to our table.

"Hello, I'm your waitress this afternoon what can I get you?"

"I'd like shrimp scampi and a diet Pepsi please." I said handing her my menu.

"And you sir?" she asked Tony.

"Shrimp scampi also, and a Budweiser please."

"Thank you, your food will be ready shortly."

"A Budweiser, how old are you?" I asked surprised.

"21." he answered matter-of-factly. Wow, I thought. "Why how old are you?" he asked leaning across the table.

"17,"

"Oh, that's not that big of an age difference is it?"

"No, not really." he took my hand and looked at my bracelet.

"What's this?" he asked curiously.

"It's a bracelet that I got as a going away present." he let go of my hand and sat back in his seat. "What's wrong?"

"Is it from your boyfriend?" he asked with a mix of anger and disappointment in his tone.

"Haha," I laughed. "No, my friends gave me it. See," I pointed to each charm and explained what it meant. "The V stands for my name Vanessa. The A stands for Ashley, the M stands for Maya, and the other M stands for Mercedes. They're my best friends in the whole world and I love them more then anything. We're kinda like sisters."

"Oh," he smiled and leaned back across the table. The waitress came over with our food. He pulled back and she placed the plates and the drinks in front of us. We didn't talk for a little. It was a time when Ashley would scream "Awkward" or something. After about 5 minutes of trying to eat my pasta neatly I gave up.

"This is so long!" I exclaimed.

"I know," he paused. "I have an idea." he took his knife and cut the pasta so it was a little shorter.

"Good idea!" I laughed grabbing my knife and doing the same.

"I don't like this place." he said once his plate was finished.

"Why not?" I asked twirling some pasta around my fork.

"They gave you more shrimp then they gave me!" he said.

"No way, look at all the tails you have on your napkin, I think they gave you more." We sat there laughing and counting who had gotten more shrimp until the lady came over and gave us the bill. Turns out I did get more.

"She's not getting a good tip, I knew you had more."

"It was two pieces!"

"So,"

"You're gonna tip her, she was really nice."

"Okay fine," she came over and he gave her five dollar tip.

That night after he dropped me off and I was lying in my bed trying to fall asleep my cell phone rang.

"Hello?" I whispered into the phone.

"Hi, Vanessa?" asked the voice.

"Uh, yeah, who's this?"

"It's Nick." he said.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked sitting up in bed. I was suddenly worried.

"Nothing really, I haven't talked to you in a while that's all."

"Oh,"

"So how is everything? Are you having fun?"

"Yeah, everyone is really nice. I went to the beach today."

"That does sound fun."

"Yup, how bout you?" I asked getting back under the covers.

"Not too much, mall, stuff like that."

"Have you been hanging out with like Maya, Mercedes, or Ashley?"

"I haven't seen any of them. I haven't talked to any of them since your going away party."

"Oh, well it's nice of you to call." I said hiding my yawn. "It's pretty late here so I think I'm gonna go."

"Alright, I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, bye." I hung up the phone and tried to sleep.

Ashley

I got out of the cab and walked into the little hotel that I was staying in for the summer. I walked through the broken down door and up to the front desk.

"What do you want?" asked a fat old dude without looking up from his paper.

"Um, my name is Ashley Towne I think I have a room booked." I said.

"Ugh, here's your key. You're in room 23." he grunted throwing the key to me. I caught it and walked up to the room. It took me a while because I had to carry all my bags on my own. I got to the room and opened the door. "EWW!" I exclaimed. There were spider webs everywhere and little cracks in the floor. The sheets looked like they had never been washed and I was unbelievably disgusted. I took a quick look at my self in the broken mirror, grabbed my money and practically ran out. (I am so not exaggerating.) I walked around the neighbor hood a little. I could totally tell that I was stuck in one of the "you'd be an idiot to walk around here alone at night" towns. There were a few guys playing basketball and some leaning against the fence smoking.

One of the guys leaning on the fence caught my attention and I decided to catch his. I gave my hair a little pat and walked by him. I could tell he was looking at me, but he didn't say anything or follow me. When I like a guy he always likes me, so why didn't he say something? Maybe he's shy. Oh well, his loss.

Against my better judgment I stayed out pretty late. I turned the corner to get back to my horrifying room when some random guy walked over. He was okay looking, definitely not hot.

"Hey," he said giving me a toothy smile.

"Hi," I said as I kept walking.

"What's your name?" he asked walking next to me. I turned to him.

"Yeah, right, what are you hitting on me?"

"Well, there's no way you wouldn't like me, I mean look at me." Ew, this is pathetic.

"Ech, trust me I did, and it wasn't pretty."

"Come on," he took my hand.

"Don't touch me you creep!" I said trying to pull my hand away but his grip was too tight. "Let go!"

"Or what?" he said putting his arms around me.

"Hey, you asshole, get your hands off her now." the guy from earlier was coming towards us. The other guy pulled a gun out of his pocket and aimed it at the cute guy.

I managed to hit him in the arm and that's when Bob (that's what we'll call the good guy for now) punched him in the face. The other guy tried to get his gun off the ground but Bob managed to kick it away. They were practically wrestling each other when the other guy managed to grab his gun and run away. Apparently he saw more then we did. I looked in the direction that the bad guy was looking and I saw why he was running.

"Oh my god, run!" I said taking Bob's hand and pulling him away quickly.

"What is it?" he asked.

"The cops,"

"Oh shit!" he said running.

_**Mercedes**_

"Hi honey!" said my grandma running up to the car. Mitchell and I had just gotten to Denver. "Hi grandma." I gave her a hug as Mitchell started getting the bags and my Grandpa came out of the house. Their house was huge, and when I say huge, I mean huge! The house was surrounded by a nice black fence. It was made of beautiful stones and it's totally huge. Like humongous!

"Who's that?" whispered my grandma.

"My boyfriend Mitchell," I said smiling at him. He was struggling with the 50 bags we had brought. My Grandpa took a few bags from him, looked him up and down, smiled, and then took the bags into the house. I looked at a confused Mitchell and laughed. "He likes you." I said taking one of bags out of Mitchell's hands. I kissed him on the cheek and took some more of my bags. I put the bags on the floor of the living room.

"Your room is right here." said my Grandpa taking my hand and leading me to a huge room.

"AHH!!" I yelled happily. I ran into the room and jumped on the bed. It was huge! It was as big as Maya's basement! My grandpa smiled and left the room.

"Hey," said Mitchell walking in. "Wow, and I thought my room was awesome!"

"This is awesome!" I yelled as I jumped on the bed. "Come on, try it out."

"You sure?"

"Shyaa!" I said. He jumped on the bed and we sat there bouncing up and down until my Grandma called us down to have dinner.

We had dinner and Mitchell and I stood outside on the porch.

"This place is great." said Mitchell taking my hand.

"I know, I love it,"

We eventually ended up lying on the grass watching the stars. I went to bed a little later.

**Maya**

I woke up a little into the plane ride. Jake and I had fallen asleep apparently and my head was on his shoulder. I lifted my head and he woke up.

"Hey," he said rubbing his eyes.

"Hi," I said smiling.

"How much longer to go?" he asked sitting up straight.

"Uh, an hour or two,"

"Oh,"

We watched a movie and before we knew it the plane had landed and we were getting our bags off the luggage rack.

We got to the hotel that the director had booked for us, which was gorgeous, and put away all our stuff. We were meeting the director for the first time in about 3 hours, but Jake and I decided to swim in the huge pool that the hotel had.

"AHH!" I yelled as Jake pushed me into the pool. I was standing on the diving board deciding whether or not to jump. I'm deathly afraid of heights, so I was just about to back out when he pushed me. I got up to the surface of the water when I yelled at him. "Oh my god, what was that? You scared the crap out of me!" He jumped in and practically landed on me.

"Well you were just standing there and I wanted to jump." he said swimming up to me.

"Jake what are you doing?" I asked backing away slowly. He kept coming closer and closer.

"Nothing." he quickly went under water and disappeared.

"Jake?" I asked. That's when I felt something pull at my legs. "Ah," I yelled as he pulled me under. We both got to the surface laughing.

"You should have seen your face."

"You loser," I said spraying him with water. We swam for a little while longer. Then we went to get sandwiches.

We were going to meet the director in a few minutes. "Hey Jake," I said walking into his room. "Is this 'business' enough?" I asked taking a small spin. I was wearing a form fitting, white, v-neck t-shirt with short Abercrombie jeans shorts and a pair of white Abercrombie flip- flops.

"It's really nice but it's kind of," he paused.

"What?"

"It's kind of sporty, maybe for shopping or something everyday-ish."

"Okay, thanks."

"How bout this?" I asked after I had changed my outfit. Now I was wearing a white strapless dress with a black belt placed on my hips. From the belt down the dress was ruffled. I had Black and white sandals on.

"Wow," was Jake's reaction. "You look, uh, you, um," he stuttered.

"Yeah," I urged.

"You look really good."

"So I should wear this." I said spinning in front of his mirror.

"Maybe you should leave that for the Club tonight. Maybe something between this outfit and the one before." he suggested.

"Okay," I sighed. Now to change, again. This is what I wearing now, a white tank top with thick straps and a black belt that started at the bottom of my chest and I was wearing dark, tight jeans and black and white peep toe heals.

"Better?" I asked.

"Perfect, do I look to sporty?" he asked. I really think he was being serious because he looked kind of nervous. He was wearing a blue dress shirt with black stripes from Abercrombie. He was wearing dark, tight jeans with black skateboard shoes.

"Wow, you look hot!" I said.

"Thanks." he smiled.

"Okay, let's go, we're gonna be late."

Ashley

"Oh my god," I said as I took a sip of my drink. "Thank you so much,"

"Not a problem, I thought you'd have enough sense not to wander the streets of New York by yourself at night."

"I was just going home when that ass showed up."

"Yeah," he took a sip of his drink.

"What's your name?"

"Kyle, you?" he asked.

"Ashley,"

"Oh,"

"So," I said standing up. "You wanna dance?"

"Not really, I have to go. You want me to walk you home?" he asked.

"Uh, no thanks I'm okay."

"I think I should walk you, that guy isn't the only loser lurking around here."

"I'm fine." I said getting up. I walked out and I have to say I was mad. How could he not like me? I'm nice, a ton of guys think I'm pretty, and I'm even smart, even though not many people admit it. I was outside when I stopped and turned around. "Ah!" I yelled.

"What?" Kyle asked.

"You scared the shit out of me! Don't do that. I was just coming in to talk to you. What are you doing here?"

"I didn't think that you should walk home alone so I was gonna ask again."

"Well, you can walk me home but I wanna ask you a question on the way."

"Okay, what?"

"Why don't you like me?"

"I never said I didn't like you, you're really nice."

"Yeah,"

"And you're pretty,"

"So,"

"I just don't like you like that, that's all."

"Oh,"

"You wanna expand your vocabulary a little?"

"Sorry, you're just really cute, and nice."

"Thanks, but, friends?" he asked putting out his hand.

"Yeah," I said taking his hand and kissing him anyways. "Sorry, I had to get that out of my system."

"No problem." he said smiling. We walked to my sorry excuse of a house.

"This is it." I said in a disgusted voice.

"Oh, it's nice." he struggled.

"It's awful, and you haven't even seen the room!"

"Well, do you wanna stay with me?"

"Um,"

"At my parents' house," he clarified.

"They won't mind that you invited a girl you've know for about an hour to live with you?"

"Nope,"

"Positive."

"Absolutely." he said.

"Sure, I just have to get my stuff."

"You want any help?'

"That would be perfect."

"Let's go." we walked up to my room and he took a few bags. I took the rest. We got outside and he pulled out his cell phone.

"Yeah," he said into the phone. "About," he paused and counted my bags. "5 bags. Okay, bye." I looked at him curiously. "That's my car, my, um, driver is bringing it over."

"Your driver?" I asked stunned.

"Yeah, do you mind?"

"Not at all." I smiled.

_Vanessa_

"I invited Tony over for dinner tonight." said my Grandma.

"Really?" I asked as I helped my grandma peal some potatoes.

"Yes, I know you like him, and he's a nice boy."

"Thanks Teta." I gave her a kiss.

"What are you ladies up to?" asked my uncle walking through the door. "Hi," he said giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey," I said hugging him.

"We're making dinner, do you mind that Tony will be joining us?" she asked as he kissed her.

"Tony, no, but why?" he asked curiously.

"Well, he's a nice boy, and Vanessa seems to like him."

"Teta," I whispered my eyes bugging out.

"Well you do don't you?" she asked.

"He's nice," I answered.

"I don't know about this, she's still young." he said.

"Go take a shower, I'm handling everything. You turned out fine didn't you?" said my grandma.

"I guess your right," he said walking to his room to get his stuff.

"Thanks," I said to my grandma.

"Don't worry; I know he's a nice boy,"

"Yeah,"

"And who knows, maybe we'll have a wedding before you leave,"

"What?!" I exclaimed.

"Hey," said Tony walking through the door.

"Hello, sweetie." said my Grandma putting the vegetables she was chopping down and going to give him a hug.

"Hey," he said to me once she had let him go.

"Hi," I hugged him.

"Do you need help with anything?" he asked my Grandma rolling up his sleeves.

"No, no, you go relax and the food will be done any minute."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, now go."

"Okay," he smiled at me before he left the kitchen.

"I knew it!" said my grandma happily.

"What?" I asked somewhat annoyed at her last comment.

"You like this boy a lot, and he likes you to."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean we're getting married."

"And why not?" she asked.

"Because I'm only 17!" I answered.

"I don't know, maybe I'm overdoing it. Maybe you will get married in a few years. After all he's only 21 he's not ready to handle a family yet."

"I can't even believe we are talking about this!"

"Well, honey in a few years you will be in your twenties, you will be almost done college and that's when you should be thinking about marriage."

"Right, not now,"

"But it is nice to know a nice boy, for when the time comes."

"Oh my goodness," I said giving up. My Grandma was planning on…planning my life for me!

_**Mercedes**_

"Bye, I hope I see you soon." is all I heard when I walked up to Mitchell. We were eating ice cream at a small park. I needed to get some napkins so I went back to the ice cream stand and when I got back I saw Mitchell talking to some random girl and that's what he said.

"You too," she answered.

"Who's that?" I asked curiously. I am most definitely not jealous.

"Some girl who likes my acting, she seemed pretty nice."

"Oh, that's cool." I said handing him a napkin.

"So, what do you wanna do tonight?" he asked taking a bite of his ice cream.

"Actually, my grandma wants me to meet some friends of hers."

"Oh,"

"But you don't have to stay, you can go somewhere if you want."

"Are you sure, because I could stay and hang out with you."

"Nah, its fine."

"Okay, well I was thinking of going to that dance club we saw on the car ride here."

"Oh, cool,"

"So, if you get done early from your meet thing go there and we can spend the rest of the night."

"Okay, if I get done early I will,"

"Alright, well we should go get ready."

"Okay, come on." We got into his car and drove to my grandparent's house. To save some space I'm just gonna say _my _house. I'm clarifying so my readers don't get confused. I took a quick shower, got dressed did my make up and went into the kitchen were my grandma was. "How do I look?"

"You look beautiful,"

"Thanks," I was wearing a pair of white shorts with a khaki belt. I had on a reddish, pinkish Hollister shirt on with the Hollister logo on the front in white.

The "meeting" I went to with my grandparents was the most boring thing ever! I tried to text message Maya but she wouldn't answer. I felt like I was going to die! I hated those stupid formal dinners. All I could think of was how much fun Mitchell was probably having.

"Honey, if you have somewhere you'd like to go to we understand." said my grandma saving me.

"Actually I do, I hope you guys don't mind."

"Of course not dear, enjoy yourself." said the old lady wearing a hat bigger then my car.

"Thank you," I got out of there as fast as I could. It was a ton of rich people laughing at stupid jokes. I went to the club were Mitch said he'd be and walked in. It was really nice. I saw the back of Mitchell's head and walked up to him. "Hey," I said smiling. I tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around. But what I saw wasn't what I was expecting.

"Oh, hey Mercedes, this is, um, Ashley."

"Hi," smiled the blonde girl standing in front of Mitchell. She was wearing the skimpiest skirt I had ever seen and a tube top that Vanessa would have called a "bad excuse for a bra". Her heels could break you're foot if she accidentally stepped on you.

"I don't really care who this is I care about why you were kissing her." I said trying to figure out if I was more mad or sad.

"I, well, she," he stuttered. I was mad.

"No, it's okay; you can have fun with this whore."

"Excuse me?" she said walking towards me.

"I'm sorry was I speaking to fast?" I asked about ready to claw her eyes out. Dude, I'm not usually into the drama but this was MITCHELL! She smacked me and then smirked.

"I'm sorry, did I hit you too hard?" she asked in a stupid valley girl voice.

"I could ask you the same thing." I said punching her. The next thing I knew Mitchell was pulling me out of the club. "You're not much better; I'd rather sit with her right now." I said walking away from him.

"Mercedes, I'm sorry, I wasn't,"

"Wasn't what? Do you really think that you can defend yourself?"

"Well I,"

"Haha," I laughed. "Let me guess, you 'didn't like it' and it was like 'kissing your aunt'. Well save it, because I've heard every excuse and they all suck." he started to say something but I interrupted him. "Much like your new girlfriend." I turned around and walked away. I got into the car and drove back to my grandma's house. When I got inside I remembered that Mitchell was staying with us. Well, this is gonna be one hell of a summer.

**Maya**

My cell phone kept ringing; someone was sending me unlimited text messages. I finally put it on vibrate. I wasn't supposed to take any calls. Jake and I had to sit through the most boring conversation ever. The director was explaining some things about the movie. I won't bore you with the details. The point is the club Jake and I went to after the meeting was awesome!

They put a slow song on and Jake came up to me. "Would you care to dance?" he asked all sweetly. What was I supposed to say? No?

"Sure," I said smiling flirtatiously. Then I remembered Ashley and stopped smiling. It's just a dance. As friends, I told myself.

"You seem kind of nervous." he said putting his arms around my waist, okay so they were a little lower.

"I'm not sure how Ashley would feel about this,"

"Oh,"

"But I know we're just friends," I quickly added.

"Oh," he seemed kind of disappointed, or maybe I'm losing my mind.

"I don't know, we said we'd take a break from each other, and like you said. It's just a dance." he smiled at me.

"Yeah, you're right." I smiled back and relaxed my hands on his shoulders. A little into the song he pulled me closer and I held onto him. "Umm, I'm kind of thirsty." I said pulling away abruptly.

"Okay," he said. "Let's go get something to drink." My god was he hot! Stop it! I yelled at myself. But he said he was taking a break from Ashley, maybe he likes me better. She's your best friend, yelled the other side of my brain.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled. Not wicked loud, but loud enough for Jake to hear.

"Huh?" he asked. He hadn't even said a word.

"Nothing, my brain's in overdrive."

"Oh, you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine." I said taking the drink from his hands. We went and sat down at a table.

"Hey," said some really hot guy walking up to us. "Would you mind if I danced with your gorgeous girlfriend?" Wow, that took guts.

"Actually she's not my girlfriend, and it's up to her." Jake said. I couldn't figure out his tone.

"Sure," I said uncertainly. I stood up and the guy took my hand.

"I'm Dylan,"

"Maya," I said looking into his big, warm, brown eyes. He put his hands on my hips…okay I'm not gonna lie to you. They were _way_ lower then that. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled myself close to him. I felt his shoulders tense up, but then he relaxed. Wow, I thought to myself. I'm having an Ashley moment.

"So do you and your friend," he paused.

"Jake," I filled in.

"Do you and Jake wanna get a drink?" he asked when the song was over.

"Sure," I said walking back to where Jake was sitting. "Jake this is Dylan, Dylan, Jake." They shook hands quickly and turned to me. "Jake, Dylan wants to get a drink you want anything?"

"I'm good," he said. "You can go."

"Okay," Dylan took my hand and walked me over to a table full of people. There were mostly guys but there were a couple of girls. He introduced me to everyone.

"So what do you want to drink?" he asked.

"Um, soda?"

"Soda, do you wanna try something else?"

"Um,"

"It's not that bad, and how old are you anyway, 20?"

"Yeah," I lied. He poured something into the glass and handed it to me. I took a sip and cringed. It wasn't that bad actually. I took another sip and before I knew it I was onto my fourth cup. "What is this?" I finally asked.

"A little bit of Coke mixed in with a lot of Vodka." said Dylan smiling.

"Oh," I answered. I kept drinking until Jake showed up at the table and said we had to go. I couldn't really see what was happening. All I could tell was that there were a lot of Jakes.

"Are you okay?" he asked once we were in the parking lot.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said giggling.

"You sure?" he asked. I started cackling.

"Yes," I took out my keys and headed for the car.

"Wait," said Jake coming up to me. "What did you and that guy drink?"

"Coke," I answered.

"I don't know if you should drive."

"I'm fine!" I said laughing again.

"I'll drive."

"My car, my keys, my life," I said waving the keys in his face.

"You're not driving," he said taking them away from me.

"Please?" I asked going closer to him; I kissed him on the cheek.

"Oh my god, they gave you Vodka." Next thing I know I'm in the air and Jake is carrying me into the car. I started laughing again.

He drove to the hotel and put me in my room. I was in a daze so I don't remember much. He pulled down the covers, placed me in the bed, and sat on the couch. I think he fell asleep there, because when I woke up the next morning he was still sitting there.

_Vanessa_

I was sitting on the front porch putting on pink nail polish when Carol came running around the corner. "What's up?" I asked her somewhat worried.

"Tony got into a car accident and he's at the hospital. He was conscious for a few minutes, but now he's not. I left before I could tell if he was in a coma or not."

"Oh my god!" I said running down the steps. We got into my car and Carol told me how to get to the hospital. We ran into the hospital and Carol explained who we were to the nurses and I went into his room. "Tony, can you hear me?" I asked quietly. I sat down on the chair next to his bed.

"I'm afraid he can't hear you, he's in a coma." said a tall lady coming into the room. "I'm Tony's mother dear, you must be Vanessa."

"Yes, I came as soon as I heard." I said standing up.

"It's okay honey," she said hugging me.

"Is he going to be alright?"

"Well, he and his friends were driving, and the boy who was driving was drunk. They hit a tree and we're lucky that it isn't worse then this." Wow, soap opera much? "Only one person is allowed in the room at a time so I'll let you stay here for now."

"Thank you." I said to her. I went and sat on the chair next to him again. I put my head in my hands and sat there for a while, thinking. All I could think about was what my Grandma said the night before. Maybe it is time for me to take responsibility. I need to focus on one thing for once and stick to it. I always give up and I never finish things. I really like Tony and if I act stupid and if I don't know what I want, then I'm not gonna get anything good out of my life. My life is too short to keep fooling around and playing games. It's time for me to grow up. "I know you probably can't hear me, no you definitely can't hear me, but I'm gonna talk anyways. I really like you, I mean I really like you. I care about you, and even though I haven't known you for a really long time I think I love you." I took his hand and lay my head on his chest. I fell asleep.

"Honey, go home and get some rest," said Tony's mom waking me up gently.

"Are you sure?" I asked her, she looked like she needed the rest.

"Yes, if anything happens I'll call you, good or bad."

"Okay, thank you so much." I took one last look at him and went home.

The next morning I knew that I should have gone to the hospital, but I didn't. "Why aren't you going?" asked my aunt. We were sitting on the couch and I was curled up in her lap crying.

"When he came over a couple of days ago he was laughing and telling stories and he was alive. For certain, there were no maybes about it. Seeing him so helpless and, he just," I tried to find the words. "Those IV tubes and the breathing tubes and everything are just hard to look at when a day ago he was chasing me around the beach. Now he can't even open his eyes!" I cried.

"It's okay," she said stroking my hair.

"It's sad, I really cared about him."

"You need to stop!" she said lifting my head and looking me in the eyes. "You're talking like he's dead, but he's not! He has a big chance to live, but we need to keep our hopes up."

"I don't wanna see him like that."

"Then don't! But you need to hope and pray that he comes out of the coma safely. I really think it'll help if you're by his side. I saw the way he looked at you during dinner. He really cares about you and that matters. I'm not saying that if you touch his hand he'll miraculously come out of his coma. I promise that won't happen. But it will help."

"Okay, I'll go."

"Good."

"Okay," I went and put on anything I could find and went back to the hospital.

I lay down on the bed next to him. I kissed him on the cheek and just lay next to him. I stared up at the ceiling and counted the tiles. Then I counted the number of times the nurse walked by. I finally fell asleep.

When I woke up it was to the best feeling in the world. Tony was holding my hand.

Ashley

"This is my dad Thomas, my sister Megan, and my little brother Zack." said Kyle introducing me to his family. His dad said a quick hello and had to go take an important call.

"Hi," said Zack.

"Hey, how old are you?" I asked taking some of my bags as Kyle took the rest. We walked towards the house.

"12, but I'm turning 13." he said taking one of my bigger bags.

"Sick."

"How old are you?" he asked smiling. He was really cute.

"17." I answered following him.

"Cool." we walked into a giant room. The bed was all the way to the side of the room, there was a huge window leading out to a balcony, and there were two walk in closets!

"I'm in heaven!" I announced dropping my bags on the floor. I could do cartwheels and front flips easily in this room without hitting anything!

"Let me show you the bathroom." said Zack taking my hand. He led me through the room I was in to another room a little smaller.

"Whoa." I said stunned. There was a small sauna, a hot tub, a Jacuzzi, a bath tub, a shower, and a huge closet. The sink was enormous and the toilet was…a toilet. "Oh my god, it's awesome!" I said hugging Zack. He hugged me back.

Now I know what you're thinking, is she hitting on a guy who's about 5 years younger then her? And the answer is…no! He's really cute and nice though.

"So do you wanna change and go swimming?" he asked as we walked back into the room.

"Actually," I said looking at my watch. "I have to get ready for my first day at the softball league in Manhattan. I'm kind of there for the summer."

"Oh," he said disappointed.

"But," I said coming up with something at the top of my head. "I'm not sure what to wear; I'm not really used to the whole New York scene. Can you help me?"

"I know just the person who could help you." he walked out of the room.

"Hey," said Megan coming in. "I hear you need some help with what to wear."

"Yeah, I'm not sure what to wear to my first day at the Summer Softball League in Manhattan."

"Oh my god, I'm going there too!"

"Awesome, cause today's my first day." I turned to Zack who was standing in the doorway. "Thanks, you're awesome!"

"I know, later."

"Bye,"

"He likes you," said Megan going to my suitcases.

"I like him too." I said randomly pulling out clothes.

"No, he really likes you."

"Oh, should I tell him that I only like him as a friend?"

"I don't know maybe you should just give hints along the way."

"Yeah, subtly." I said.

"Yeah," she pulled out a pair of exercising shorts and a tank top. "This is perfect, New York clothes doesn't really differ from wherever you're from."

"Cool." I said taking the outfit from her. I put it on and got ready for the rest of the day.

**Maya**

"Whoa, what happened?" I asked Jake as he handed me a cup of water.

"You met some guy who you must have liked because he offered you a drink and you said yes."

"Oh," I drank the water quietly. He didn't seem too happy with me. "Why did you take the drink?" he asked looking directly at me.

"I, um, I don't know." I couldn't look him in the eyes. "I think I thought I liked him."

"But you don't?" he asked.

"I don't think so, I'm really sorry."

"It's fine." He took the cup from my hands. "I called the director and he needs us at the studio in an hour."

"Perfect," I said jumping out of bed. "Whoa," I said trying to regain my balance, I was really dizzy.

"Careful, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, just gonna take a shower, get dressed and meet you back here."

"Okay," he gave me a hug and walked out of the room.

I went to the bathroom, took a shower, did my hair, got dressed and went into the living room.

"Ready?" asked Jake.

"Yup," I said grabbing my purse and heading for the door. Jake followed. I quickly turned around and he walked into me. "Sorry, I just wanna know if you're still mad at me."

"No, it's fine,"

"Okay, thanks," I gave him a big hug. We walked outside and Jake drove to the recording studio.

"This is where you, Jessica, kiss the guy of your dreams, Trevor, right before you fall into the fountain." said the director.

"I fall into the fountain?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Yes, but we're still looking for a guy who can sing and act." he said putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Wow," I turned to Jake. He smiled at me.

"What's up?" he asked quietly. I pulled him aside and talked to him.

"I'm not comfortable kissing someone I don't know, but I wanna do this movie."

"Then tell the director."

"Tell me what?" he asked.

"Well,"

"Wait!" he interrupted me. "Aren't you Jake Janos from the band?"

"Yeah," said Jake a little confused.

"And you can sing?"

"Yes,"

"And you can act?"

"Kinda,"

"And you can kiss?"

"Uh, I think so,"

"Then that's it!"

"What's it?" I asked.

"Jake, you're playing the part of Trevor. Maya, you seem used to this guy, so let's do it!"

"Oh my gosh," I said putting my hand to my head.

"Oh my gosh," said Jake doing the same thing.

_Vanessa_

"Ah!" I squealed quietly. Tony opened his eyes slightly.

"Hey," his voice was hoarse.

"Hi," I said kissing him on the cheek lightly. I accidentally hit one of his nose tubes. "Oh god, I'm sorry." I said pulling away quickly.

"No, its okay," he said pulling me back towards him. He could barely pull me he was so weak. A tear slid down my face. "What?" he asked reaching towards my cheek. He brushed the tear away.

"Nothing, I'm just happy you're okay."

"Oh,"

"It's just hard to see you like this."

"Well, I'll be fine before you know it." he said attempting to get up.

"You better sit down." I said helping him sit back.

"What?"

"You are not ready to get out of bed and go."

"I'm fine, these doctors exaggerate everything."

"No, they know what they're talking about and so do I. You are not going anywhere."

"Fine, but can you stay?" he asked smiling widely.

"Yes, but you're staying in bed." I said sitting next to him.

"Fine, but I'm really hungry."

"Okay, let me talk to the doctor and I'll tell your mom to come in."

"Alright," I got up and walked out of the room. "Get back in bed!" I called without looking back.

"Fine," he said. "Geez, that is weird."

"I am not weird." I said.

"Excuse me?" said the doctor.

"He, Tony is, well he, oh just go look." I said.

"Okay," he said walking into the room.

"Mrs. Attieh Tony's feeling better!"

"What?" God I wish I could talk better!

"He's out of the coma!"

"Oh my goodness, thank you lord!" she said running into his room.

A while later the doctors left and Tony's mom went home for the first time all week and Tony and I had finished eating. I was lying next to him watching television when he leaned over and kissed me.

"What was that for?" I asked turning towards him. He pushed a strand of hair out of my face and smiled.

"For, being here." he said.

"No problem." I said kissing him back.

"He's going to lose the only amounts of oxygen he has!" said the doctor coming into the room. We quickly pulled apart. I smiled and so did the doctor. You had to be really careful in Lebanon. A lot of people would label you as a slut just by talking to a guy for too long or looking at him in a certain way. Some people were less paranoid and some didn't even care. The doctor seemed pretty nice though. "Are you going to be staying the rest of the night?" he asked checking the monitor next to Tony's bed.

"If it's alright, I'd love to." I said looking from the doctor to Tony. They both nodded and I sat back. "I just need to use the phone."

"Okay, use the one in the waiting room because I need to do my end of the night check up on Tony. I'll call you back in when I'm ready."

"Alright." I said walking out of the room. I went into the waiting room and called my grandma. It was around 11:00 pm not even considered close to late in Lebanon.

"Hello?" she answered. It sounded like there were a lot of people around her.

"Hi, Teta, guess what! Tony is out of the coma and he is feeling so much better!"

"Thank god! Should we go see him tonight?"

"No, tomorrow would be better he's still tired, but I was wondering if I could stay with him tonight."

"I don't know if that's a good idea. We don't like our girls sleeping out of the house. I know you won't do anything wrong but it looks bad especially since you're with a boy."

"But I really want to." I said trying to control my starting temper.

"No, I don't want you to." she said trying to prove her authority. I don't think so, I thought getting mad. I deal with enough of this shit at home.

"I'm staying, don't wait up."

"No, you're uncle will come and pick you up."

"No, I'm not going with him."

"If you stay you won't be allowed to see that boy ever again."

"Like you can stop me!" I said really pissed now.

"Do not talk to me like that!"

"Ahh," I'll tell her what she wants to hear and then ask Tony. "Fine, I'll see you later."

"Good," she said satisfied. "I'll see you soon." she hung up.

"You can come back in now." said the doctor coming into the waiting room.

"Okay, thanks."

"Hey, what'd they say?" asked Tony.

"My grandma said no, but I still want to. It's not up to her to decide for me. I'm not a little kid anymore."

"I think you should go."

"But I miss you."

"Yeah, but this could get big. I don't think you know what they're capable of doing."

"So people won't see me as a princess, so what? I don't care what they think."

"Do you care what I think?"

"Of course!" I said sitting on the bed next to him.

"Then go. I won't be able to see a girl that doesn't listen to her family. It's very different in America I know, I've heard. But here family is everything."

"Fine, but I'm not happy."

"You don't have to be." he said his big brown eyes shining. "I love you." he said kissing me on the forehead.

"I love you too." I said smiling. I got up and left the room without looking back. I need to stop this damn habit. I'm such a freaking push-over.

_**Mercedes**_

"Who is it?" I asked in a pretty nasty tone. If it's Mitchell again I swear I'll scream.

"Mitchell,"

"AHH!" I yelled.

"What's wrong?" he asked opening the door and running into the room.

"You, get out!"

"Can we please talk?"

"Fine, what?"

"I'm sorry,"

"Doesn't cut it,"

"I was wrong,"

"Do you mean it?"

"Yes,"

"How do I know that's true?"

"Trust me?"

"I don't see much to trust,"

"I've never lied to you before,"

"And I've trusted you before."

"So now you don't?"

"Didn't I just say that?"

"Yeah,"

"So,"

"So I guess I don't know what to say. It's 500 my fault, but what do you want me to do? Kill myself?"

"Maybe," he looked at me, his eyes wide. "No, but if you really like her then go with her."

"But I don't!"

"How can you be sure?"

"I don't know I just am!" he sat down on the bed next to me. "You were crying?" he asked picking up a black smeared tissue.

"No, of course not, losing you was the best damn thing in my freaking life!"

"I'm sorry, again. But you did not lose me."

"Then what do you call kissing a bitch at a night club when you girlfriend wasn't there?"

"It's called," he paused. "Idiot boyfriend that doesn't know just how awesome his girlfriend is and he took advantage of her and he'll never do it again if she stops being mad at him because he loves her."

"You love me?"

"Yeah,"

"And you aren't just saying that so I'll forgive you?"

"No, I've wanted to say it before, but I was scared!"

"So you really love me?"

"Yes," he looked at me and I looked away. I looked down at my nails and starting chipping off my nail polish.

"So you really love me?"

"For the love of Mercedes, I love you!" he yelled. "You want me to tell the world cause I will!" he ran out onto the balcony and I followed him.

"Mitchell stop,"

"I LOVE MERCEDES MORE THEN I LOVE ANYTHING OR ANYONE IN THIS WORLD!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

"I love you too,"

"I LOVE MERCEDES-what?"

"I love you too,"

"Really,"

"Oh god, don't start this again."

"Okay, I'll shut up," he said kissing me.

"This is a pretty good way to shut up." I said pulling away for a second.

"Mmmhmm," he said pulling me back.

Ashley

"Ahh! I'm so pumped!" I said after our softball practice. "I've never seen such an awesome field, and our team rocks!"

"I know, the new kids usually suck, but they picked really well this year," said Megan.

"Well, they must be smart if they picked me," I said cracking my knuckles. Megan laughed and we turned the corner. I was throwing the softball up and catching it every once in a while.

"Hey, you wanna shop?" she asked stopping suddenly. "My treat, kinda like a 'welcome to the 'hood' gesture."

"You sure? Shopping with me can get wicked expensive."

"I maxed out three credit cards after my boyfriend dumped me a few months ago. When my ma got the bill she patted me on the back and gave me another card. I don't think this is gonna hurt to much." I loved her accent it was so cool.

"Okay, let's go!"

"Not dressed like this we aren't. Shopping in New York equals wicked hot guys. Come on," she said walking faster. We got to our house (I'm gonna call it my house too for now) and we went to our rooms and changed. Our outfits? I think yes.

Me  A red striped, Hollister, spaghetti strap tank with very short shorts. They had the ripped look. Paired with a pair of white Abercrombie flip- flops and a white and red Hollister bag.

Megan looked like she just came from a Chanel photo shoot.

Megan  Slim jeans with a black, feathered, Chanel sweater top and a purple and black Chanel bag with black Chanel heals.

"Wow, I feel really underdressed." I said looking at myself in the mirror and then at her.

"Don't worry, our shopping trip will totally change that!"

"Your pose is perfect!" I said as she did this one pose in the mirror.

"I model, it's a major hobby."

"Sick!"

"It's so much fun, okay let's go!"

"Come on,"

Story Break

At this point in the story the four girls have been going about their summer vacations normally. Vanessa and Tony are enjoying their summer together, at the beach, amusement parks, you name it. After his car accident he's been having as much fun as he possibly can and he really cares about Vanessa. She may see it as a summer fling, but he sees it as a lot more.

Mercedes and Mitchell are doing pretty well. She's been watching out for him a little extra though. She's not sure what to think. Besides, being careful never hurt anyone.

Let's see, Maya and Jake are doing pretty good on their movie. The director thinks they are the best "television couple" he's ever set eyes on. They're having the time of their lives. The whole while getting closer.

Last, but certainly not least, actually in this part of the story, the most important, is Ashley. Without knowing it Ashley's summer causes a chain reaction between all four members of VAMM. Everything that happens to her and everything she does affects everything. Her softball games have been going great! Her team has won every game except for one. She was totally getting along with Megan, they were becoming best friends and Kyle was hotter then ever, but he made it perfectly clear that he only like Ashley as a friend. In Ashley's mind Zack was the cutest thing ever and she totally loved him. He finally understood that she only liked him as a friend and he didn't seem to mind.

Today, Thursday August 2, is a day that changes the course of these four girl's lives. Ashley, Kyle, and Megan go to a dance club. Zack insists on tagging along and they finally agree, thanks to Ashley. Let's see what went down.

Ashley

"This place is sick!" said Zack as we walked into the club. The music was blasting from every wall and the place was packed! I was wearing a short black Hollister skirt and a red Hollister tube top.

"This is what I call a night out!" I said taking Kyle's hand and leading him onto the dance floor. We danced and I watched as a really hot guy asked Megan to dance with him. A song or two later I had lost track of where Zack had gone. No big deal, I told myself. "Where's Zack?" I asked Kyle.

"He was with Megan."

"Megan is dancing with some guy." I said as we both stopped dancing.

"Great," said Kyle taking off.

"What the hell did you say punk?" asked some totally drunk guy. He was talking to Zack.

"All I said was that your girlfriend was hot." said Zack trying to defend himself.

"You little pervert, back off or I'll back you off!" he yelled.

"Why don't you buzz off and leave my brother alone," Kyle yelled standing in front of Zack.

"Back off you ass!" said the guy punching Kyle in the face.

"Get off my brother!" yelled Zack lunging at the other dude.

"Zack get off him," I yelled. This isn't gonna turn out well. I tried pulling Zack away but I was too late. One of the guy's friends had shown up and everything from then on is a blur. I heard a loud shot ring out and both Kyle and Zack fell to the ground. I looked up long enough to see that both the guys had run away and so had the girl.

"Kyle, Zack?" I yelled. "Answer me," I said trying to feel both of their pulses. The music suddenly stopped and I saw Megan running over.

"What is it?" she asked kneeling down on the ground next to me.

"One of them was shot but I don't know who!" I said trying my hardest not to panic.

"Zack!" yelled Kyle. Oh my god! A tear streamed down my face.

"Zack," I said shaking him.

"Zack!" Megan said taking his hand. I wrapped my arms around him and tried to pull him up. He was too heavy and I pulled back. I took one look at my arm then at Kyle and Megan's faces and ran. I ran to the nearest phone and called the ambulance.

The ambulance came and Kyle went in it with Zack. Megan and I walked into the bathroom trembling.

"Your ha-ha-hand." she said between gasps of breath.

"I'm fine," I said sniffling. I washed my arm off in the sink. It was covered with Zack's blood. Just as I turned off the water I heard a loud crash. I looked over and saw Megan on the ground. "Megan," I said holding her head up. "Megan!" I yelled. "Damn it Megan not you too!" I shouted.

I sat there on the bathroom floor with her head in my arms until she was conscious.

"What happened?" she asked suddenly.

"You fainted from shock." I said holding her as she cried.

"Zack, he," she stuttered.

"Come on," I said helping her up. "We should go."

"I don't want to go!" she said getting up a little too fast. She almost fell but I caught her.

"We have to go Megan, sitting here won't help anyone." I helped her up and she finally agreed to go.

"But I wanna go to the hospital I'll call my dad and tell him to meet us there."

"Okay, that's fine let's go." I wanted to get there and see what the hell was going on. Note to self-I hate New York!

We got to the hospital and Megan ran through the doors.

"I'm sorry you can't go into any rooms." said the lady at the front desk pulling Megan away from the rooms.

"But I have to, my brother is in there!"

"Ma'am you're making a commotion, please calm down."

"Okay," said Megan a little too sweetly.

"Please sign these papers and I'll be with you shortly."

"You know what you can do with these papers?" she asked politely. Oh no, I thought.

"What's that, honey?" asked the lady handing her a pen.

"Shove them up your ass!" she threw the papers at her and ran to the open elevator. "If I find them I'll call!" she said to me.

"Okay," she is crazy I thought. I quickly filled out the papers and went in the direction she did. I pulled out my phone and called her. She answered crying. "What's wrong?" I asked totally worried again.

"I-," she started.

"Where are you?"

"The second floor, room 24." she cried. I hung up and pressed the elevator button like fifty times. It finally opened and I ran in. I quickly pushed the button marked with a number two and almost missed the guy next to me. He was tall with shaggy blonde hair. His big brown eyes were hard to look away from.

"Hey," he said. Not now, I thought! The light flashed and the elevator opened.

"Hi, you're hot but this is so not the time," I said running out of the elevator and leaving a dumbfounded hottie behind me. I finally found room 24 and calmed down a little. I walked in slowly to see the worst sight in my entire life.

Kyle's arms were wrapped around Megan who was crying into his sleeve. I looked at the bed and all I saw was a spot of blood. I looked at Kyle, but I couldn't keep my eyes there. I had to go, I had to leave. I felt my legs get all tingly, but what was I supposed to do? Leave a guy with his sister when they just lost their little brother? But I loved-love him too, I thought to myself. I went out of the room and leaned my back against the wall out side the door. I slowly slid down until I was on the sitting on the ground. I knew I wanted to but I couldn't cry. It didn't seem real. Any minute now my little buddy Zack is gonna run through those doors and smile at me flirtatiously and say "Hey Blondie,". I held my head in my hands and everything went away. I couldn't see anything and I couldn't feel anything.

After Zack's funeral I decided that I had to go, I couldn't stay in New York. I packed all my stuff and told Kyle and Megan how sorry I was. I thanked them for letting me stay with them and then went to the plane station.

Their dad wouldn't let me leave without making sure I was all set. He drove me to the airport and he gave me a wad of cash in case I needed anything on my way. He was like another dad to me. When he dropped me off I gave him the biggest hug ever. I don't care how weird it must have looked. He helped me so much. He hugged me back and that's when the tears finally came.

I got on the plane and cried the whole trip. I finally felt a little better when the flight attendant told us to "fasten your seatbelts please, the plane is landing." I tightened my seat belt and got ready for the landing. I picked up all my bags from the luggage thing and walked outside. Thomas, Kyle's dad, had even gotten my car over to where I was going. It was like shipped or something. I got into the car and drove to the Hilton Hotel in Los Angeles, California.

When I got there I put my bags in my room and went back down to the lobby. I asked the manager for directions to where they were shooting What I Go to School For. When I got there I walked into the place and told them who I was. Luckily they let me in easily.

What wasn't lucky was what I saw.

**Maya**

"Ashley?" I asked pulling away from Jake.

"No, some blonde idiot!" she yelled. She was never like this, doesn't she know that the kiss was a movie kiss. Although I can't say I didn't like it. She stormed out of the studio.

"Cut!" yelled the director.

"Wow, you're quick to notice." I said running after her. Jake followed me.

"Ashley what are you doing here?" asked Jake.

"I was gonna check up on my best friend and see how she was doing and maybe talk to you but it's alright you can go back to lip locking." she said with a look of death on her face.

"Ashley, it's a movie kiss!" I said trying to explain.

"Since when is Jake in the movie?" she asked calming down a little she was confused now.

"Since the director thought we had some chemistry and he thought we would make a good on screen couple," oops! I thought.

"Chemistry, great!"

"Ashley, we weren't dating anyways," said Jake kinda of quietly. I looked at him and so did Ashley. Is he kidding me?

"U-," she didn't even finish. She sighed and walked away. I followed her and motioned for Jake to go away.

"Ashley please talk to me,"

"About what?"

"What is going on? This isn't just about Jake, and if you don't believe me you can ask the director. It was for the movie."

"You didn't even tell me!"

"I didn't think it would be a big deal." she looked at me like I was crazy. "Okay, I'm sorry,"

"Whatever,"

"What's up?"

"Nothing, I should have just gone home." she said sitting on the grass.

"Why are you here, and early." I said sitting next to her.

"Something happened and I didn't wanna stay in New York so I just left. I've always wanted to come to Cali and I got the chance so I took it and figured we'd have fun."

"Oh," was all I could manage. "I like Jake, but not like that." I lied.

"I'm just lost," she said chipping off her nail polish.

"Tell me what's up then!" I said.

"It's nothing,"

"Ashley, this can't be nothing!" I said getting mad that she wasn't telling me.

"Well," she started.

"Maya we need to continue filming or we won't make it before the deadline. The editors are gonna come in less then a week." said the director coming out. So not the time!

"You know what, you go." said Ashley leaving.

"Maybe Jake could accompany her, we need to film your part. He won't be needed for the rest of the day." suggested the director. "Jake," he called. Jake came out and there I was in between Jake and Ashley. Ahh!

"I'm fine, I don't need anyone _accompanying _me." mocked Ashley.

"Ashley I think we should talk." he said.

"I don't want to talk."

"Come on,"

"No,"

"Maya you can go, I need to talk to Ashley."

"Maya stay,"

"Maya, go." he argued.

"Stay,"

"Go," he said inching towards her.

"Stay," she said getting even closer.

"Go," he said getting way closer. God I have a feeling someone's gonna break a nose.

"Stay,"

"Go," he said pulling her in and kissing her.

"I think you should go." said the director.

"I think so too," I said following him.

We walked into the studio and began filming one of the last scenes.

Ashley

So there I was after the summer from hell and what do I get? I get to see my best friend making out with my ex-ish boyfriend. And, on top of that, he thinks he can talk to me like everything is whatever!

"Ashley I think we should talk." he said.

"I don't want to talk." I replied.

"Come on,"

"No,"

"Maya you can go, I need to talk to Ashley."

"Maya stay,"

"Maya, go." he argued.

"Stay,"

"Go," he said coming towards me.

"Stay," I said getting even closer.

"Go," he said getting way closer. I really hope we don't bump noses.

"Stay,"

"Go," he said pulling me in and kissing me.

"I think you should go." said the director to Maya.

"I think so too," she said following him. I pulled away a second later.

"What?" he asked.

"Jake, a lot has happened over the summer and it can't be solved just by making out." I said sitting back down on the grass. Whoa, what am I saying?

"I know," he said kind of embarrassed.

"It's just," I paused to think. "Uhh," I said lying down on the grass.

"Ashley, you know by now that you can tell me anything. And I'm really sorry that I ever suggested that we stop seeing each other. I was just mad. Now tell me what is going on."

"Fine," I said. So he sat there while I told him the whole story. His eyes were wide and they were wet.

"I'm so sorry," he said putting his arms around me.

"I'm just, I don't even know." I said putting my head on his shoulder.

"Wow," is all he seemed able to manage. We sat there until Maya finally came out from the studio.

"So," said Jake trying to change the mood. "Who wants ice cream?"

"What?!" asked Maya totally confused. "A second ago you two were practically murdering each other with your facial expressions!"

"Wow Maya, did you get crazier over the summer?" I asked taking Jake's hand.

"You know what, never mind."

We walked to the ice cream place and had ice cream. That night Maya and I had a sleepover and I told her everything that happened. We both recapped our summers and then we started talking about when we were all gonna be together again.

"Well," I said putting another onion ring in my mouth, I was on my fifth bag! "When do you finish filming?"

"In about a week. So," she paused and took a drink of her soda. "August 4th, that Saturday we finish filming and we have to edit and all that, so we can leave here by August 13th. On Monday."

"Okay, and then we'd get back home on Tuesday the 14th." I added.

"Yeah, and Mercedes and Mitchell leave Colorado on the 13th and they get home on the 14th."

"And Vanessa leaves Lebanon on the 12th, which means she gets home on the 13th."

"Wow, we're good," she said.

"Duh," I laughed. We finished eating and then put in a movie to watch. We fell asleep about half way through.

HUH?

Okay, so you're probably asking why she keeps stops, and why this chapter is marked "HUH?" Well I'm about to answer all your questions.

I just figured that I would inform you that I'm going to start adding dates at the top of each section. Every time we get through a day I'll let you know. At this point in the story you need to know what day it is to know what is going on. So all I can say is

FOCEES, FOCEES!

_Vanessa_

August 11

I would just like to point out this was the best summer ever! I met a hot guy, had my little summer romance, and tomorrow I get to go home and hang out with all my friends! I'm so happy. But I'm really gonna miss Tony. I knew it wouldn't last, but I still didn't think the summer would end this early. I was done packing and Tony insisted on taking me out one last time.

"It's so beautiful!" I said once I saw where he was taking me. He had a picnic set up on the beach. The sun was just setting and everything was perfect. I loved it.

"I thought you'd like it," he said smiling. We sat down and ate dinner. Once we were done we ran around the beach for a while splashing each other with water.

We finally settled down and that's when Tony seemed restless.

"What's up?" I asked him.

"Nothing," he said.

"You sure,"

"Well, I sort of wanted to ask you something."

"What?" I asked. All I could think about was what my Grandma had mentioned earlier that summer about marriage. What if she said something to him?!

"I was wondering if you would," he paused and pulled a small box out of his pocket.

"Tony," I started.

"Just let me ask you and then you can talk." he said.

"Okay,"

"Would you do me the honor of marrying me?" he said opening the box.

"What?!" I asked ready to knock my Grandma's head off. I stood up and so did he.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I-grr," I said pacing back and forth. "How could she do this to me? She knows I'm too young. What was she thinking?"

"Are you alright?" he asked coming up to me. I looked into his big brown eyes.

"I'm fine, and I like you so much, I mean I love you." I said putting out my hands.

"What's the problem then?"

"I'm too young. I don't want to be married now. I'm still in high school. I still have college and then I can think about marriage." I said taking his hands. "But not now, not at 17!"

"I'm sorry," he said sadly.

"No, I just wanted to have an awesome summer and I did."

"But after this summer I might not ever see you again, and if I do you would have probably moved on and you won't want me anymore anyway. So I guess it doesn't really matter."

"It does matter. Tony, I like you so much and I want to see you again, but marriage is, wow, marriage is huge! If I was older I would say yes in a heart beat."

"Okay, but I still love you." he said kissing me on the cheek.

"Yeah, me too." I hugged him tight.

That night when I got home I had a huge argument with my Grandma and my whole family almost.

"You said no?!" she yelled.

"Of course I said no, I thought I already told you I was way too young!" I yelled back.

"Lower your voice." she said. "He's a sweet boy, and that's all that matters. He's nice and you're not that young." I counted to ten in my head so that I wouldn't blow up.

After our lovely conversation, blech, I went to bed for the last time in Lebanon.

August 12

I woke up early and we went to the airport. We said all our heartfelt goodbyes and even Tony was there.

"So, would you say we're breaking up?" he asked holding my face in his hands.

"Breaking up and goodbye for now, we need to move on. But I need you to know that I'll always love you."

"I will too," he kissed me and didn't let go until my flight was called.

_**Mercedes**_

August 13

I closed the trunk and looked up at the house. So this is the last time I see this place. My whole summer is ending today and nothing will ever top it. I laughed, I cried, it was the feel good summer of the year!

What the hell am I talking about? I should be the one acting with Maya. "What's up?" asked Mitchell coming up to me.

"Nothing, why?" I asked looking at him.

"You're facial expression changed like fifteen times in the past 3 minutes." he smiled.

"I was just thinking, this was some summer," I said.

"Yeah, it was a ton of fun," he said wrapping his arms around me.

"But I don't want it to end!" I said sadly.

"Everything ends." he said pulling my head against his chest.

"That's really depressing," I said trying not to cry.

"I know, but it'll get better,"

"How?" I said feeling a tear stream down my cheek.

"Well, you get to see your friends again. And your family, I know you miss them!"

"Yeah, I guess," I said thinking about VAMM.

"Feel better?" he asked looking at me.

"Not completely," I said smiling. He wiped my tears away and kissed me.

"How bout now?" he asked pulling away.

"Great," I said pulling him back.

"Mercedes, we have to leave or you two will miss your plane." said my Grandma smiling. She had loved Mitchell; she said he was a very sweet boy.

"Okay, let's go!" I said charging towards the car in a tally ho! sort of way.

"Tally ho!" said Mitchell reading my mind.

"Hahahahahaha!" I laughed hysterically.

"What?" he asked backing away a little.

"I was just thinking that!" he started laughing too.

We got in the car and my Grandparents drove us to the airport.

"I had a lot of fun this summer," I told them once Mitchell and I had checked our luggage and done all that stuff.

"We're glad you came." said my Grandpa.

"Me too," we all talked for a little while.

"Now boarding all flights to Portsmouth!" said the male voice over the intercom. So we said our good-byes, got our passports checked and boarded the plane. Mitchell and I fell asleep at the beginning of the plane ride.

Later I looked out the window and saw some familiar sites. "Home sweet home," I said to a sleeping Mitchell in my lap. My friends and I had a lot to talk about. I could just feel it. I don't think my summer was the only interesting one. Haha, knowing Ashley, it was probably her.

**Maya**

August 8

"Ha-ha!" said Ashley erupting into a fit of laughter. We were watching _What I Go to School For_, the movie Jake and I had been filming all summer. It was at the end, the part where Jake and I kiss. Jake looked at her like she was the crazy maniac he loved. I looked at her like she was a crazy maniac! Then I couldn't take it anymore and started cracking up too.

Jake was trying his hardest to keep a straight face but it wasn't working out to well for him.

"You really like me?" asked my character on the screen.

"Yeah, you're what I go to school for," said Jake's character inching closer towards me. My character moved closer to him.

"Well, I've liked you for a really long time." my character said smiling.

"Then you won't mind if I do this?" Jake's character said leaning over and kissing my character. Suddenly my character slipped on some water and fell into the water fountain, pulling Jake's character along with her. They look up at each other and smiled.

"Aww!" said Ashley.

"I was so moved!" said Jake pretending to dab his tears with a tissue.

"You idiot," I said hitting his arm playfully.

"I'm not an idiot! Right Ashley?" he asked turning to her.

"No, you're not an idiot," she paused.

"Thank you,"

"You're a goon!" she exclaimed. We both started cracking up and poor Jake was left there staring at us. "But it's great, you two were awesome!" she said between laughs.

"Thanks," Jake and I both said. It better be good! I thought, we worked really hard!

August 13

So there we were, all sitting on the plane talking and laughing. The director had driven us to the airport and we had sent Ashley's car home a few days earlier so it would be there when we arrived. I looked out the window, it was dark but I could still see all the city lights. California sure was beautiful at night. I wish we didn't have to go. Jake and Ashley were both laughing about something Jake probably did.

Then something came to my mind; I'm going home, school is starting soon and that'll be the end of this summer. Nick broke up with me and that's over! Mercedes has Mitchell and Ashley has Jake. Vanessa and I would be all alone. Wow, I thought, major self-pity going on.

August 14

A little while later I felt Ashley lightly tap me on the shoulder. "What?" I asked groggily. I must have fallen asleep.

"We're home!" she said quietly but cheerfully, I wasn't the only one happy to be home again.

"Really?" I rubbed my eyes and looked out the window. There I saw Boston. So it's not home, but it will be in about an hour. I smiled and looked over at a snoring Jake. He didn't wake up until the attendant told everyone to fasten their seatbelts for the landing. He woke up because Ashley tried to fasten his but he woke up. He took her hand and smiled.

Jake's nice, but I'm glad everything stopped when it did. Ashley and Jake are just perfect. I smiled again and couldn't get over just how happy I was.

Once we had all our stuff and everything was done we all linked arms: Ashley, then Jake, then me. Then we walked out the big doors leading to the waiting room.

"AHHH!" I heard a familiar squeal/yell.

"Vanessa!" I yelled unlinking arms with Jake and running up to her.

"Ah!" she squealed hugging me tight. I hugged her back.

"Oh my god I missed you guys so much!" she yelled. Then I noticed Kyle and Nick, they were there to but I didn't let go of Vanessa, even if she had let me. Just then Ashley came over and slammed into us practically making us fall over. Jake ran up to Nick and Kyle the way we had run towards Vanessa. We laughed as he pretended to act like us. So there we were talking really loud and laughing obnoxiously and smiling uncontrollably. We were jumping up and down like maniacs and you know what I realized? Now, I'm home.

_Vanessa_

August 14

"Oh my god we have to go!" I yelled. I quickly noticed that I was still yelling and looked around the airport waiting area. Everyone was looking at us; a few people looked annoyed but a ton of them were smiling.

"Where are we going?" Jake asked when he finally had a chance to break through our human blob. He gave me a hug. Nick and Kyle both gave Maya and Ashley a hug. Nick and Maya were on hugging terms. It's better then nothing, I thought.

"We have less then an hour to get to Pease International." I said grabbing some of their bags and leading them to the doors leading to my car.

"Why would we go to Pease?" Ashley asked picking up a ton of bags.

"Mercedes and Mitchell's plane is gonna land soon," I said explaining it to them.

Once we finally got all our bags into my car we all noticed that all their bags weren't gonna fit. The trunk was jammed, and that was only Ashley's stuff.

"Where's my car?" Ashley asked turning to me.

"Your car and why are you here? You're supposed to be in New York for another day or something and then we were supposed to all surprise you at home." I said just noticing that Ashley was there when she wasn't supposed to be.

"Well you're quick to notice!" exclaimed Maya.

"Well, sorry," I drawled. "Now will someone explain?"

"I will on the way, Jake my car should be here so do you wanna put the rest of the bags in it and follow us to the airport?" asked Ashley quickly.

"Do I havta?" he whined.

"Please," she asked giving him the puppy dog pout.

"Fine," he smiled, gave Maya and me a hug and gave Ashley a kiss. He went off with Nick and Kyle and we all got into my car, with me driving of course.

"We're gonna be late!" I exclaimed quickly turning on the car engine and attempting to floor it.

"Don't go to fast!" yelled Maya.

"Until we're on the highway!" continued Ashley smiling at me. My daring Ashley is back and my dorky Maya is too, now all we're missing is the girl I almost got into a car crash for, Mercedes.

Once we were on the highway I did floor it. I was driving 85 in a 65 m/h zone. "Now explain," I said to Ashley.

"I'll tell you the whole story when VAMM is all together. For now I'll just tell you that some things happened in New York and I didn't wanna stay there and I figured I'd just meet Jake and Maya in California."

"So you finally got to see your beloved California after all!" I said practically missing the exit.

"Yup," she said.

"Vanessa slow down a little!" said Maya. I noticed she was holding onto the edge of her seat.

"Shit!" I yelled.

"What?!" exclaimed Ashley.

"Oh my Janos what's wrong?" asked Maya looking worried.

"It's the fuzz," I said smiling at the term I had used. Mercedes would be proud.

"Damn it!" yelled Ashley and Maya at the same time.

"Why are you smiling?!" exclaimed Maya in total panic.

"I'm proud of you," said Ashley. "This summer has totally changed you, you aren't all 'OMG!' anymore," I smiled at her and noticed she was right, I was taking more risk and being in charge. Go me!

Ashley

August 14

Okay, so the last person I ever thought would be stopped by the police was Vanessa. But there she was, car parked on the side of the road and she was standing outside the car talking to the police officer. Maya and I were practically tackling each other to hear what was going on. He's pretty cute!

But I did hear most of their conversation. "Excuse me miss, but you were driving about 20 miles over the speed limit." said the officer taking out a pad of paper. "What's your name please?"

"Vanessa Ramy, and yours?" she asked smiling. Oh god, she is not going to flirt with the police officer.

"Blake Harrison," he said smiling back at her. Oh goodness, she is!

"What are they saying?" asked Maya.

"Shh!" I said trying to hear them better.

"Well Mr. Harrison," Vanessa started.

"You can call me Blake," he said smiling. "If you want." he quickly added.

"Okay, Blake, I'm really sorry I was speeding. Gosh this is the first time I get a ticket and I was just trying to catch my friends' plane. They're coming home and I haven't seen them all summer."

"Oh, so where were they?" he asked casually leaning against the car. He slipped then stood back up abruptly.

"They went to Colorado, it's not that far but it's a big deal because none of us," she said pointing to me and Maya. "Have been separated this long."

"Cool," he said leaning a little closer to her.

"Yup," she said shifting towards him. What is she going to do?! "So about that ticket," she said smiling extra flirtatiously and leaning so close to him it could have looked like they were gonna kiss any second.

"Don't worry about it," he said out of breath. Wow, what has gotten into her?

"Really?" she said smiling big.

"Yeah, just be careful," he said.

"Yeah, I will. I don't think there are many police officers that are as cute and nice as you." he laughed. "So maybe I'll see you around. Hopefully not for this reason though." she said giggling.

"Yeah, maybe coffee sometime." he said hopefully.

"Maybe, don't you need my number for your list thing." she said pointing to the pad of paper. He smiled catching on to what she meant.

"Yes ma'am," he said sounding all official again. He stood straight and tried to keep a straight face. She gave him her number, kissed him on the cheek, and got back in the car.

"Yeah Vanessa," I said once she was back in the car.

"That's how I do," she said.

"Sour cream, but no joke, you have so changed." she smiled and started driving again, leaving a hot, love struck officer behind her.

_**Mercedes**_

August 14

"We're home, we're home!" I sang walking next to Mitchell. We had picked up our bags and we were heading towards the door that leads to the waiting room. Not that anyone would be waiting; we told our parents we'd meet them at home. That's what all VAMM had promised. We'd see our parents at home when we got back. I have no clue why just another rule made up when I wasn't listening.

"I know!" said Mitchell smiling. We opened the doors and walked through.

"AHH!" I heard a familiar yell.

"DUDE!" yelled two guy's voices.

"EEEK!" Yet another familiar shriek.

"WHOOO!" yelled a guy and a girl's voice at the same time.

"AHHHHH!!" I yelled louder then all of them. It was Maya's yell, Nick and Kyle's "DUDE!" Vanessa's squeal, and Jake and Ashley's whoop. Mitchell was right behind me. I slammed into Vanessa, Ashley, and Maya and they all went flying. Nick managed to catch Vanessa and me, and Kyle got to Ashley and Maya. Our village idiots Mitchell and Jake were too busy comparing their new shoes!

"Idiots!" all of VAMM yelled at them at the same time.

"OOH TSSS!" we all exclaimed touching fingers.

"APPLE C!" yelled Vanessa and Ashley. We all started laughing. We got back up and I swear there was no shutting us up.

Once all the bags and stuff were put away and everything was done we drove home. We all said hi to our parents and then agreed to have a campfire party at the beach. It was so much fun we were eating marshmallows and laughing. I hadn't notice how much I missed my family and friends. I wonder how everyone else's summer went. I mean VAMM not talking to each other for like 2ish months! Mr. Hughes would have been happy!

"So what went down this summer?" I asked once we had found a spot for ourselves. The guy's were making marshmallows and our parents were watching to make sure no one fell into the fire, like I said they are major goons.

"A lot," said Vanessa sighing.

"Yeah," said Maya her eyes distant like she was thinking about something.

"We have so much to talk about." said Ashley. I could have sworn her eyes looked watery.

"Yeah," I said as we all lay down on the beach and looked up at the stars. Our heads were all next to each other and the space between them made a small circle shape. From up in the sky we probably looked like an X shape, or a + sign.

"Well, we should tell each other," said Maya.

"Yeah, I wanna know," said Vanessa.

"Me too," I said.

"Let's," said Ashley.

So we sat there for the rest of the night sharing our stories and telling each other what happened this summer. As usual our order went Vanessa, then Ashley, then Maya, then me.

_Vanessa_

"He is totally sweet!" I said smiling at my friends. We were sitting at the edge of the water, every time a wave hit our toes would get all wet. I was telling them about Tony and my summer.

"I still can't believe he got in a car crash!" exclaimed Maya.

"I know, oh my gosh I have a picture of him in my suitcase, I'll show it to you guys later."

"Ooh, is he hot?" asked Ashley.

"Duh!" I said happily.

"Then the night before I left he set up a beautiful picnic on the beach and we swam and watched the sun set and ate and everything." I said sadly remembering his face; it was only a few days ago.

"Aww!" said Ashley.

"So what's the problem?" asked Mercedes noticing my face.

"He asked me to," I paused still unable to believe it myself.

"Yeah," asked Maya looking at me like I was a movie she was watching and people were interrupting the best part. I laughed.

"He kind of asked me to marry him." I looked at their stunned faces.

"NO WAY!" yelled Ashley.

"AH!" exclaimed Mercedes.

"OH MY JANOS, what did you say?" asked Maya.

"I said no, and my grandma and I got into a huge argument over why I said no. She said that I should have said yes. But I was all no way and then we got mad at each other and then I went to bed but I was all sad. Then I wished you guys were there so I could ask you if I should have said yes, cause then I would have still had a chance. But now I don't and now that I think about I don't think I would've said yes either way. I mean married, whoa!"

"Oh my God," said Ashley.

"Well do you blame me? I'm not ready to be married!"

"You're right," said Mercedes totally agreeing with me.

"I guess, he probably saw it as more then what it really was." said Ashley.

"But I did love him; I just wasn't ready for that kind of commitment." I said.

"Yeah," said Maya. "Well, that's some news."

"Yeah," said Ashley sadly.

"Well, it's not bad I guess, it's just that I felt really bad."

"Yeah," said Mercedes. Just then Nick jogged over carrying a plate of s'mores.

"Here ya go," he said handing me the plate and smiling.

"Thanks," I said taking it from his hands. He looked at all of us and then decided we were probably doing something important so he left.

We all grabbed a s'more and sat back for a little while. It totally felt awesome to tell my friends. Man did I miss them!

"Okay," said Mercedes her mouth full, as usual. "Ashley, it's your turn to tell us what happened.

"Well, when I got there and saw my apartment, it was nauseating. So I had to get out of there as fast as I could. That night when I got back home a real jerk tried to make a move and a really hot guy beat him up. Then the cops showed because the bad dude had pulled out a gun!" she said. I could tell this was gonna be one of Ashley's stories; the only difference is this one is real.

"So after we went to get a drink and he said he only liked me as a friend, oh and his name is Kyle," she smiled. "He invited me to stay with him and his wicked nice family over the summer so I said yes. Then the night before I left…"

Ashley

I told them everything. From getting to New York and seeing my shitty apartment to the night that everything went wrong. They sat there listening. When I told them about Zack I started to cry and I could tell that Vanessa and Maya were too, Mercedes couldn't help it either. It takes a lot to make me cry. Vanessa will cry over a sad story or even a semi sad book. It takes a ton for me.

"But you still remember him and you still love him." said Vanessa wrapping her arms around me and leaning her head on my shoulder.

"Yeah, think of the fun stuff," said Maya doing the same on my other shoulder.

"Now I can't reach!" said Mercedes attempting to hug me but making us all fall back instead.

"Well this is beyond awkward," I said laughing weakly. I was on top of Vanessa and Maya and Mercedes was smushing all of us.

"The thing is," I said once we had sat back up. "_I _ said he should come with us!"

"It's not your fault in any way!" said Mercedes looking at me seriously.

"But I suggested he should come!"

"Stop!" said Vanessa taking me by the shoulders.

"Fine, not my fault, completely." I said looking down. We sat there quietly for a pretty long time. I couldn't stand the major silence so I stood up and took off my tank top and my shorts.

"Ashley?" asked Vanessa quickly looking over to where Jake, Kyle and Nick were sitting. They were watching us all night, probably trying to figure out what we were talking about. I smiled at her.

"Let's swim!" I said trying to forget our conversation. She stood up and did the same. Soon we were all swimming in the ocean in our underwear and I have to say it was so much fun! Just then we saw four figures come up to us.

"Can we join?" asked Jake already pulling his shirt off.

"Totally," I said flirtatiously. Vanessa smiled and shook her head. Nick, Mitchell and Kyle did the same thing and they were swimming in their boxers. I kissed Jake, hard, and I didn't let go until our parents said it was getting cold and we should get out of the water. So there we sat dripping wet. I was hip to hip with Jake and Kyle and Nick were talking to Vanessa and Maya, and Mitchell and Mercedes were smiling at each other like idiots. Nothing new, I thought to myself happily. If this summer taught me anything, it was how much my best friends play a role in my life.

"Hey wait!" I said turning to Maya. "What about you?"

"Yeah," said Vanessa. "How did your summer go?"

"Well," she looked over at Jake.

"It was pretty interesting," said Jake laughing. The guys finally left and then Maya told us everything.

"Go figure you're the first to get drunk!" said Mercedes laughing.

"What an idiot!" I laughed.

"Maya was everything okay?" asked Vanessa seriously.

"Yeah, it was just weird you know,"

"Mhhm," we all answered at different times.

"So my summer wasn't as interesting, you guys can see the movie,"

"Movie?" asked Vanessa. That's when Maya explained everything.

**Maya**

"Yeah, and then we filmed the movie and did a ton of editing and stuff." I said explaining everything to Vanessa. She was the only one who wasn't informed about the movie.

"That's wicked!" she said smiling. "Mercedes what about you?" she asked taking a big bite of her s'more.

"Well it was pretty normal except for a few things."

"Yeah," I asked impatiently.

"Well I saw Mitchell making out with some blonde whore at a night club," she said.

"Ehmahgawd!" said Ashley on purpose.

"What an ass!" said Vanessa.

"But then he apologized and then he screamed that he loved me from the porch so the whole world could hear and then we made out and that was the highlight of my summer."

"Intense," smiled Ashley.

"At least everything worked out." I smiled.

"Well now we're all caught up on each other's summers, let's go hang with our boys." said Mercedes.

"Maybe you have boys," I mumbled. Apparently Vanessa had heard me.

"You know what, we should be single and loving it!" she said standing up and helping me up.

"What about me?" asked Mercedes putting out her hand so Vanessa could help her up.

"Toodles!" she said linking arms with me and running towards the guys.

"We are so gonna get you guys!" yelled Ashley standing up and running after us. Mercedes did the same.

"Ahh!" screamed Vanessa running into a stunned Nick. "Sorry!" she said pulling herself out of his arms and fixing her hair.

"It's alright," he said pulling a stray hair out of her face.

"AHH!" I yelled hiding behind Vanessa. Ashley was just about to catch me.

"EEEH!" Vanessa squealed hiding behind Nick. "Don't let her get us!" she said holding on to him. So there we were Nick then Vanessa then me. Then Mercedes and Ashley whammed into us and we went flying. Kyle, Mitchell, and Jake jumped on top of us because they felt left out.

"Jake!" I yelled. "Your elbow is in my face!"

"That's not Jake that's me!" said Nick struggling to move.

"Well you're all crushing me!" yelled Vanessa so loud that we all shut up. Kyle jumped up and looked at what she was talking about, and then he started cracking up! "This is so not a laughing matter!" she yelled. Ashley and Mercedes rolled off of her. Then Jake and Mitchell did the same. Nick jumped up and helped her up and then we all started laughing our heads off.

"Well at least you have that flat stomach you've always wanted." said Mercedes.

"Thanks," Vanessa said slapping her on the arm and turning a light shade of red.

We sat around the fire for a little while and then Vanessa wanted to walk down the beach, the rest of us were pretty tired so we just stayed by the fire. Except for Ashley and Jake, who were probably in a cave making out somewhere! So that left…Mercedes, Mitchell, Kyle, Nick and me.

_Vanessa_

I was walking down the beach and it was dark out. Everyone else was sitting near the fire and talking and stuff. I just felt like taking a walk. It was such a beautiful night out. I sat down on the sand and looked up at the sky. It was such a clear night I could see every star. I don't know why, but I felt sad. Sad that this summer was gonna end and sad that I didn't really have anyone to end it with and just sad in general.

"I open my eyes, I see your face. I cannot hide, I can't erase. The way you make me feel inside you complete me boy, that's why. Something about you makes me feel, baby, my heart wants to reveal. I'm down on my knees, I'm askin' you. Say these three words I wanna hear from you," I whisper sang. I felt someone come up behind me.

"So you like the Backstreet boys?" asked Nick smiling. He was the one who came up behind me.

"Hey," I said embarrassed that he had heard me sing a Backstreet Boys song. "Haha, yeah," I said forcing a smile.

"Me too,"

"For real?" I asked surprised. Everyone thought they were lame.

"Yeah, I just don't let Jake and Kyle know cause they think they're lame."

"Yeah, a few of my friends think they're lame too. So what's up?"

"Nothing, I was getting bored over there so I decided to find you." he said sitting down next to me.

"Oh," he was sitting really close to me. He took a breath and looked at me. Then he exhaled and looked away. He did it about two times before I asked, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," he answered.

"You sure?" I asked.

"I just wanted to ask or tell you something."

"Sure what's up?"

"I," he paused and took a deep breath. "I think that I like you."

"I like you too." I said slowly.

"I like, like you." he said looking down at his hands. Then I thought about it, Fun Town Splash Town, the call to Lebanon, and then afterwards. Wow, and I thought guys were the only ones who were this oblivious.

"So," I said not sure what to say.

"Yeah," he said shyly. I looked at him. He was unbelievable gorgeous, but he dated Maya. He broke up with her, for me! I thought suddenly.

"I'm a moron!" I said hitting my head.

"No you're not." he said looking up at me. Our eyes met for a second, but then I looked away. Then I looked back at him and smiled. He leaned in close to me and I could smell the sweet scent of his cologne. He lightly kissed me on the lips and then pulled away. I was surprised, but more then anything I wanted to kiss him back. He looked at me. I looked down and sighed. I put my hands over my face and thought for a second. "Are you debating whether or not to kiss me back?" he asked pulling my hands from in front of my face.

"Yes," I mumbled.

"You want my opinion?" he asked. I didn't say anything. "I think you should." he whispered. I looked into his eyes.

"What about Maya?" I asked quietly.

"I already broke up with her. It's been like three months." I knew it wasn't a good idea. I should talk to her about this. If she's okay with it then I'll say yes. And isn't it like a girl rule that you can't date your biffle's ex?

"I can't," I said looking at him again. "I'm sorry,"

"No it's okay, I shouldn't have kissed you. I'm sorry."

"No, I liked it but I have a lot to think about now."

"Get back to me?" he asked taking my hand.

"Yeah," I stood up. "Let's go," He got up and followed me back to the fire.

"What's up?" asked Maya.

"I need to get something from the car," I lied giving her a follow-me-now look.

"I'll go with you," she said catching on. We got to the car and I turned to her.

"Something happened,"

"Yeah I figured, what's up?"

"It's about Nick,"

"Yeah," she urged.

"He said something to me,"

"Okay," she said slowly. "What did he say?"

"He said that he liked me," I blurted.

"What?" she asked her mouth dropping open slightly.

"I didn't say anything. I was confused and I wanted to talk to you."

"What'd he say?"

"He said that he liked me and I said I liked him too but I meant as friends. Then he's all no I mean like, like. Then I was like oh, and I'm thinking awkward. Then he kissed me, but I got up and walked over here."

"You kissed him?!" she asked getting mad.

"No, he kissed me."

"So, either way lips touched!"

"But it wasn't my fault; I didn't even know he liked me!" I exclaimed.

"You're my best friend you're not supposed to do stuff like this!" she yelled.

"I did not kiss him," I said trying to clarify and trying really hard to not get mad. Why didn't she believe me?

"I have no clue what to say, why did you tell me?" she asked suddenly.

"I wanted your advice,"

"About what?"

"He wants to date,"

"What did you say?"

"I said I had to think about it, but I wanted to ask you!" I said.

"I don't want to deal with this! I'm getting over him finally and now I get this!"

"I'll just say that I don't like him that way and I don't want to date."

"But you do like him and you do want to date,"

"But he's just a guy; he's not worth our entire friendship!"

"So you're not going to date him?"

"If you don't want me to, no."

"Can we think about this?"

"Yes," I said quickly.

"Okay, come on." she said hooking arms with me. We walked back to the campfire. Nick looked at me with a warm smile on his face, but I just looked away. This is not going to go over well, I thought smiling at Maya.

Okay, so this is yet another author intervention but it's totally worth it. I bet you're thinking, "What about the hot guys in this story? What are they thinking? Well get ready to read about some hotties!

Nick

I was lying in bed wearing my blue and gray checkered boxers. I had been trying to fall asleep for over an hour. "I can't believe I kissed her," I said out loud. "She probably thinks I'm some loser. Or a jerk, yeah she probably thinks I'm a jerk. I'm her best friend's ex boyfriend! How awkward would it be if we dated?" I hit myself on the forehead. There is no way I am going to fall asleep; I thought getting out of bed and walking to my computer. I logged onto AIM to see if anyone else was crazy enough to be awake at this hour to.

prettyinpinkk17: heyy

nowayit'sNickJ: hey what's up?

prettyinpinkk17: not much you??

nowayit'sNickJ: not much can't sleep

prettyinpinkk17: me neither

nowayit'sNickJ: a lot to think about you know

prettyinpinkk17: totally

nowayit'sNickJ: yeah

prettyinpinkk17: so this September is JB's first concert for a whole summer, you excited?

nowayit'sNickJ: yes! It's gonna be sick

prettyinpinkk17: I know we're all gonna come and watch you guys

nowayit'sNickJ: awesome

prettyinpinkk17: it's 3:00 a.m.

nowayit'sNickJ: well, we're officially crazy

prettyinpinkk17: completely

nowayit'sNickJ: am I keeping you up? Cause if I am then you can go

prettyinpinkk17: nahh, I can't fall asleep at all. I'm blaming jet lag

nowayit'sNickJ: lol

prettyinpinkk17: so did you guys come up with any new songs for the concert?

nowayit'sNickJ: there's a few but my favorite is this song called Hold On

prettyinpinkk17: wicked! How does it go?

nowayit'sNickJ: We don't have time left to regret  
Hold on  
It will take more than common sense  
Hold on  
so stop your wondering, take a stand  
Hold on  
Cause there's more to life than just to live  
Hold on

Cause an empty room can be so loud  
it's too many tears to drown them out  
so hold on, hold on  
Hold on, hold on

One single smile, a helping hand  
Hold on  
It's not that hard to be a friend  
Hold on  
So don't give up, stand 'til the end  
Hold on  
Cause there's more to life than just to live  
Hold on

Cause an empty room can be so loud  
it's too many tears to drown them out  
so hold on, hold on  
Hold on, hold on 

When you love someone, and they break your heart  
don't give up on love, have faith, restart  
Just hold on, hold on  
Hold on, hold on

When it falls apart, and you're feeling lost  
all your hope is gone, don't forget to  
hold on  
Hold on

Cause an empty room can be so loud  
it's too many tears to drown them out  
so hold on, hold on  
Hold on, hold on  
when you love someone, and they break your heart  
don't give up on love, have faith, restart  
Just hold on, hold on  
Hold on, hold on

Cause an empty room can be so loud  
it's too many tears to drown them out  
so hold on, hold on  
Hold on, hold on  
when you love someone, and they break your heart  
don't give up on love, have faith, restart  
Just hold on, hold on  
Hold on, hold on

prettyinpinkk17: wow!!! Oh my gosh that's amazing I love it!!!!!

nowayit'sNickJ: thanks, we worked really hard on it

prettyinpinkk17: that's good

nowayit'sNickJ: yeah, it sounds totally different when you actually hear it though

prettyinpinkk17: oh

nowayit'sNickJ: yup

prettyinpinkk17: well I think I'm gonna go, I'll ttyl

nowayit'sNickJ: alright, good night

prettyinpinkk17: night

I signed off of AIM since no one but Vanessa was actually on and pulled up a game of solitaire. This is gonna be a long night.

Kyle

I hit my head against the pillow and lay back. Why can't I sleep? I know why, I'm in love with my ex-girlfriend's best friend! I hit my head again. I sat up and looked at all the pictures that were hanging on the wall. There was like 20. One was of me and Vanessa. She's holding the teddy bear I won her last year on Apple Harvest Day. There was one of all four girls, and they have their fingers crossed to spell out VAMM. Another is of me and my brothers. I'm making a blow fish face, Nick is smiling, and Jake has his mouth open and he's shoving a cookie into his mouth. Another is of all of us and Mitchell. We got a lady at the beach to take it. I pulled the one of VAMM off the wall and looked at it. I carefully looked over all their faces. Vanessa had her lips like crossed or something. Ashley had her eyes crossed and she was making a west side sign with her fingers. Maya had her lips out and her teeth together making a peace sign and Mercedes had her eyes crossed and her mouth was the way a blowfish looks. I laughed. "Crazy ladies," I said softly.

What was I going to do? Should I tell her? No way, she'll flip and so will Vanessa. I mean I have totally seen Vanessa's temper and it is not good. But she broke up with me. So maybe it'll be okay. Maybe I should ask Vanessa first. What if she tells? Then I'll look like an idiot who doesn't have the guts to ask a girl out himself. I'll just ask Vanessa and make her promise not to tell anyone. Unless she gets mad at me! Ahh! I hate this. I picked up my cell phone and dialed Vanessa's number. I crossed my fingers and hoped for good luck.

"Hello?" she answered. I hope she wasn't asleep.

"Hey, were you sleeping?"

"No, jet lag." She answered. It sounded like she was chewing on something.

"Oh," I said not sure how to start the conversation.

"What's up?" she asked.

"I wanted to ask you something." I started.

"Yup," she asked. Here goes.

"I sort of," I paused. I took a deep breath. "Well I think I," I tried again.

"Kyle," she said. "You know you can ask or tell me anything, what's up?"

"I like someone," I said. I sound so stupid.

"Okay," she said slowly. "Would you care to tell me who this someone is?"

"No," I thought for a second. "Yes,"

"If you could see me right now you would see that I am moving my hands in a 'please continue' motion."

"Alright," I smiled. "It's someone you know,"

"Are you going to make me guess?" she asked. I didn't answer. "Kyle this is so middle school. I cannot believe you are going to make me guess who you like." She paused. "I get clues right?" she asked getting into it.

"Sure," I tried not to laugh.

"Wait," she said as if it was the most important thing on earth. "Do I get clues or questions?" I thought for a second.

"Questions," I answered hopping onto my bed and getting comfortable. I had a feeling this was going to be a long conversation. When Vanessa wasn't tired anymore there was no way for her to sleep. One night when we were still dating she called me at 11:30pm and didn't hang up until 5:00am.

"Okay, let me think."

"This could take a while," I said laughing.

"Well excuse me!"

"Sorry, continue." I said still chucking.

"This is the most important question and I want you to answer me seriously." She said.

"Okay," I said confused.

"Is it a girl?" she asked.

"Oh my God! Of course it's a girl!" I answered defensively.

"Well you never know, okay is she my age?"

"Yup, a few months older." I answered.

"How well do I know her?"

"Very well,"

"Ehmahgawd!" she exclaimed.

"What?" I asked.

"You like Maya!" I didn't say anything. How did she guess that quickly? "Ahh, you like Maya!" she said again. "Kyle I know you do, answer me!"

"Well," I mumbled. I just realized how awkward it was to talk to your ex about this stuff. Even if your ex had become your best friend.

"Kyle, it's totally okay to like her. I mean we both agreed that our relationship wasn't working out really well."

"Yeah, so should I ask her out?"

"That is totally up to you,"

"But I want your advice, what do you think she'd say?"

"I really don't know this summer has really changed us. We're really different now then we were before. So I don't know what she'd say."

"Okay," I paused. "Thanks,"

"No problem." She stopped for a second. "I need to tell you something."

"What's up?"

"Promise you won't bring it up to anyone?"

"Promise," I said raising my right hand temporarily forgetting that she couldn't see me.

"Well, Nick asked me out."

"Oh," I said in a surprised tone. But I wasn't surprised at all. Nick had told me about a month ago that he liked her and I thought it was pretty obvious anyway. I wasn't mad it was just sort of weird.

"He sort of kissed me, but I didn't kiss him back and I told him I needed to talk to Maya."

"Yeah,"

"Then I told her and she got mad. I didn't want her to be mad at me. I mean she's my best friend. I don't know if I like Nick or not. I'm not sure of anything and I hate feeling like this. It's been a while since I've been this confused. I like Nick, but I'm not sure if I like him like that. Then there is you who is my best friend ever. Then there's Tony." She said sadly.

"Tony?" I asked.

"I met him in Lebanon and things happened."

"What kind of things Vanessa?" I asked getting worried and over-protective.

"Not like that," she said. I felt my shoulders relax.

"Then what?" I was genuinely curious now.

"He sort of asked me to marry him."

"How do you sort of ask someone to marry you?" I was so surprised that something like that would happen.

"Well he did but I said no, it was kind of weird."

"Oh, I really don't know how to help you."

"It's okay; I'm kind of lost that's all. I thought this summer had changed everything but I guess some things never change."

"Well, you've had a boyfriend for about 2 years." I said.

"Yeah," she said catching on. "Maybe I should just take a break from the whole boyfriend scene for a while and enjoy being single."

"Maybe you should think about it."

"Yeah, thanks Kyle,"

"No problem."

"Well, I think we should go." She paused. "It's quarter of 5."

"Ha-ha," I laughed. "We almost broke our record!"

"I know, we're like 15 minutes off."

"Alright, I'll talk to you later."

"Okay bye," I hung up the phone.

So he asked her to marry him. Whatever, I think I'm going to talk to Maya. Yeah, I'm going to tell her.

Jake

It's 3:00am.

Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z z

Mitchell

It's 3:30am. I just came back from the bathroom. 3:32am ZZZZZzzzzzzzz

**Part Two**

_Vanessa_

"Well, here we are again," said Mercedes.

"Yup," answered Maya. "Except this time we're seniors,"

"And we're gonna rule the school!" I finished for her.

"Do you guys have to quote movies and shows _all _the time?" asked Ashley obviously annoyed.

"Yeah," I said.

"It's our thang," argued Maya.

"Sour cream," Mercedes pointed out.

"I have no clue as to why I associate myself with you people." She said strutting a little ways in front of us.

"Associate," I said.

"Big word," finished Maya.

"It, big word!" yelled Mercedes. A few freshmen looked at her but they quickly turned away when she gave them a bitchy what-are-you-losers-looking-at? Look. I laughed.

"You love doing that don't you?" I asked her. She nodded and strutted her way ahead of Ashley. We were walking across the field in the high school. The bell was going to ring in about ten minutes.

"We're gonna be late, come on." Said Ashley walking in front of us yet again. Mercedes rolled her eyes and I started imitating Ashley's walk. She turned around to say something and I abruptly stopped. She shook her head and turned around again. We all laughed.

When we got to our lockers we all split up, except for Mercedes and me. Since our school is unbelievably poor we have to share lockers. So Ashley and Maya are sharing and Mercedes and I are sharing.

I opened the locker and put all my new school things in neatly. Mercedes just stuffed her books in. I looked at her and she shrugged. I rolled my eyes and pulled out a notebook and a pen. She did the same, but it took her a lot longer. I leaned my back against the lockers next to ours and watched as people walked by. Most were new kids, or as Mercedes called them Fresh meat. I know, idiot, but she's my idiot. Then people we knew started walking by.

"Hey," said our friend Meagan Windham.

"Hey," I said to her.

"How was your summer?" she asked hugging me.

"Good," I answered.

"Hey," she said to Mercedes, who was wrestling with the locker to get it shut. It took the three of us to finally get it closed. Meagan said bye and went to her locker. We passed a ton of our other friends as well. We compared schedules and we had a few classes together. We didn't have first period together though.

**Schedules**

Vanessa Ramy Ashley Towne  MayaMercedes

1. History Math History Math

VAMM Meeting

2. French French Spanish Spanish

3. Lunch Lunch Lunch Lunch

4. Math Science Science Science

VAMM Meeting

5. English History Math English

6. Science English English History

Ashley and Maya came up to us holding a notebook and a pen as well. Maya hooked her arm in mine.

"We have to go or we'll be late." She said.

"Okay," I answered.

"We should go too," said Ashley to Mercedes. They had their first period class together. Maya and I had ours together.

"Okay," said Mercedes yawning. We split up and went to our classes. B and I walked in and sat down at desks that were next to each other. I looked around the class.

"This is so not going to be an interesting class," I whispered to Maya.

"Yeah," she said looking around. "There aren't many people."

"Yeah," really there was a lot but none that we thought mattered. There was some kid who was in my English class last year and some other people from other classes. Finally a few people showed up at the end. People as in people that are our friends. The teacher, Mr. Fletcher, was about to go into this huge lecture about how our history made us what we are today and stuff, when a late student walked in.

"Hello," said Mr. Fletcher.

"Hi, I'm looking for room 218." said the guy. I didn't look up. Maya and I were distracted with a conversation of our own about our summer.

"This is it, are you a new student?" asked Mr. Fletcher.

"Sort of," said the guy.

"Well, welcome to our Senior History class." said Mr. Fletcher in what sounded like a game show announcer's voice.

"Thanks," said the guy. It wasn't until he sat right next to me that I turned to look at him. I quickly turned back to Maya. Her face was white.

"Is that?" I asked.

"Mmhhm." she answered.

"Oh great, this year should go well." I said sitting back in my seat. Once again Mr. Fletcher attempted to start his lecture when we heard another knock on the door. It opened and this time I couldn't help but to look. God knows I shouldn't have.

"Yes?" said Mr. Fletcher, starting to get annoyed.

"Sorry I'm late, first day you know," he was totally lying. You could so tell he was late on purpose. But that isn't what got me.

"Oh my God!" said Maya not believing it.

"Why?" I asked her. "Why do I always go through this?" the boy walked in and sat down right behind me. As he passed my desk he smiled. I felt a burst of energy shoot through my body. Not good, was all I could think. This is not happening. But in fact, it really was. He looked better than ever. The white tank top outlined his muscles, not that he needed to outline them, and it looked great against his tan. He was wearing basketball shorts and old running sneakers. His hair was buzz cut short, the way I've always liked it. So not good, I could feel myself being drawn to him again. No, I said to myself, you left a long time ago. You went to some other school in some other town because your parents moved. Then I finally got over you and I stopped liking you and I didn't regret anything that happened between us. No, this is so not happening. I'm going to wake up just to see that I fell asleep listening to Mr. Fletcher lecture. Yeah that's it. I closed my eyes then opened them again. But once again, to my right sat Frederick Diengott and behind me sat Bryan Tweedy. This is just dandy. No, this is peachy.

Ashley

"I can't believe we have math first period." I said looking at the doodles in my book. It was Jake's name with little hearts and squiggles around it. I was bored, okay?

"I know could it be any worse." said Mercedes.

"At least we don't have History."

"Yeah, I would be falling asleep."

"Yup." I looked around at our class. Not many people that I knew. I knew them by "the kid who's in my French class" or "the kid who looks like he flew in from another planet" things like that. But none were like friends or anything.

"Okay class today we'll be going over some of the basic classroom rules." said Mr. Poing. No joke that was his name. This is way boring.

When Mr. Poing, ha-ha, finished lecturing we finally got to leave class. VAMM had decided to meet by the front doors to the school so that's were Mercedes and I headed. When we got there we saw a surprised Maya and a totally depressed ready to jump off a bridge Vanessa. When I asked, "Who died?" Maya looked at me like I was a moron and Vanessa looked like she was going to cry.

"What do you want to hear first the good or the bad news?" asked Vanessa.

"Good," answered Mercedes.

"We just saved a bunch of money on our car insurance by switching to Geico."

"And the bad news?" I asked.

"There are two boys in our history class."

"Well, most classes do contain females and males." said Mercedes.

"Most classes aren't supposed to contain these males." said Maya.

"Who?" I asked getting impatient.

"Them," said Vanessa pointing behind us. Mercedes and I looked over and there stood Bryan Tweedy and Freddy Diengott.

"No way," I said.

"I," Mercedes couldn't even finish. She looked like she was going to faint. She turned to Vanessa. "This is really bad."

"Yes, it is." answered Vanessa. She suddenly snapped out of her trance. "This is not fair!" she vented. "He's supposed to be gone and out of my life. I'm not supposed to feel bad anymore, and worry about him anymore. I am supposed to live my life."

"Well," I started. "Things don't always go the way they're supposed to." I said. Then she did something I have never seen her do at school before. She started crying. Tears were streaming down her face. She put a hand on her cheek looked at all of us and shook her head.

"Screw life," she turned and left. I have no clue were she was going but she left. I'm not sure if she noticed it or not but she passed Bryan who must have seen her crying because he turned away from the person he was talking to and looked at her walk by. She was casually rubbing her eyes as she passed him. I don't think she even noticed. He looked over at us for about a millisecond then looked away. He looked back to were Vanessa had gone and then back at the person who was talking to him. He continued his conversation but every few seconds he kept looking back to where Vanessa had gone.

"That was," Maya started.

"Sort of," Mercedes begin.

"Dramatic, a little over if you ask me. What is up with her? It's not that big of a deal. I mean who cares? Why doesn't she just get over him? It's been like 6 years or something." Mercedes looked at me and then turned and walked in the direction Vanessa was walking in. When she passed Bryan he didn't look up, instead Freddy looked up. He seemed curious but then he went back to conversing with his friends, which seemed to include Bryan. Interesting. "What's up with her?" I asked Maya.

She started to say something but instead said, "Never mind. I have to go. I have to go catch up with Mercedes. We're going to be late for Spanish. I'll see you at lunch." she said over her shoulder. She walked towards were Vanessa and Mercedes had gone. Was it something I said? You know what, whatever.

Chapter Yeah

So you're probably wondering, where are the wicked hot and famous guys? Well you see, because they are so famous they have other things to do. So they get tutored. This makes it really hard to have a relationship but they still do.

The love dilemma of Nick and Vanessa, and of Maya and Kyle. Okay, well Vanessa told Nick that she would need some time to think about it and for now they should just be friends. Kyle told Maya that he liked her and well, she told him that she liked him too. This broke the tension between Vanessa and Maya. So out of all of VAMM Vanessa was the only one without a boyfriend. There was Ashley and Jake, Maya and Kyle, then Mercedes and Mitchell.

So now I'm noticing that you have no idea who Freddy and Bryan are and why everything is so different. Let's start with Freddy; things are less complicated that way. Mercedes was in love with him in 8th grade. He didn't really talk to her after he found out that she liked him. He was really smart and not what you would call hot, but in her eyes he was perfect. All she ever wanted. He didn't think Dover High School, the high school that Vanessa, Ashley, Maya, and Mercedes now attend, was up to his academic standards. In other words, he thought it was to dumb for him. So he applied to Berwick Academy. Being the genius he is he got accepted. So she didn't see him after that. She was never fully over him though. She didn't really get over him until she met Mitchell her sophomore year of High School. Even then she wasn't completely over him.

Now to explain Bryan, and after you hear this story you will fully understand why Vanessa did what she did and why Ashley said what she said. Bryan and Vanessa got really close in 5th and 6th grade. At the beginning of the year, during 6th grade, he sent her a love note asking her out. Then her parents were really strict. Boys were out of the picture and asking them was like asking to swim across the Atlantic Ocean. So instead of doing what she wanted, which was to say yes, she said no. He thought it was because she didn't like him and she didn't really want to explain why she had said no. She was too embarrassed. After that happened the two drifted and they weren't friends anymore. They were hi-bye friends until 7th grade when they wouldn't even look at each other. Vanessa never did forgive herself. It took her forever to stop regretting what she did. Then before High School started, his parents moved and Bryan was out of the picture. Now she had no reason to keep thinking about him. So she gradually started forgetting and after everything with Kyle and Tony she was just about done with the "Bryan drama".

Now, during their senior year of high school, both boys show up and Vanessa and Mercedes are going to be more confused then ever.

**Maya**

I caught up to Mercedes and we found Vanessa up near the band room. She was walking slowly back and forth. She was looking at the murals painted on the wall. She was going over them with her hands, outlining the pictures. She stepped back and looked at them all together. She obviously hadn't seen us. She turned around ready to go towards the windows. "Oh, hey." She said when she saw us. She wiped the remaining evidence of tears from her eyes. It had been such a long time since I had seen her cry. Ever since her parents said yes to her dating she seemed a lot less lonely and a lot happier. This caused her to cry a lot less. "I'm sorry," she said looking down at her nails.

"Why?" asked Mercedes.

"Cause," she paused. "I shouldn't have laid all that on you guys, and I really shouldn't have cried. Not worth it." You could tell she was holding even more tears in.

"So I was on the verge of tears when I saw Freddy." said Mercedes going up to her. They both sat down on the ground and Vanessa motioned for me to join them.

"Where's Ashley?" she asked. You could tell she was somewhat mad.

"She said that you may have over reacted." I said slowly.

"I did, completely. You guys shouldn't have to take care of me."

"But that's what friends are for." I said hooking my arm in hers.

"I thought I was over the whole crying thing." she said laughing quietly.

"Impossible!" said Mercedes in a German accent.

"You sound like a German scientist that just found out that walking pencils were invented." said Vanessa. We all started cracking up. Ashley came up the stairs.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"Something Mercedes said." I answered. Mercedes didn't look at her. I could tell she was pissed. Vanessa gave her a small smile. "Sorry," she said to Vanessa. "I'm just not used to like drama over stuff like that. I haven't really been in a situation like that."

"Its alright." said Vanessa. She was smiling again. "I'll get over it. What about you?" she asked Mercedes.

"I'll get over Ashley bitching at us, but I won't get over Freddy being here."

"That is big." said Maya.

"I guess it is." said Ashley realizing, or she was doing a really good job of faking it.

"We are going to be so late!" said Vanessa looking at the clock that was above our heads. We all jumped up, said good-bye, and ran to our lockers to get our stuff. Mercedes and I practically jogged to Spanish. Vanessa and Ashley were half way to their French class.

When we got to class it was me, Mercedes, Meagan, our friend Merritt, and other people. The teacher was droning on and on about something. The four of us were huddled together talking about our new boy discovery and passing stupid notes. I laughed at one that Mercedes sent me. It said "Oh my God! The Spanish teacher reminds me of a piñata!" I started laughing and the teacher gave me a warning look. I shrunk back in my seat long enough for Mercedes to poke me in the stomach. My hand shot to my mouth before I could make a sound. I glared at her and punched her playfully on the arm.

When class was over the teacher finally dismissed us. We all went to the café, where we had lunch together. At our table was Vanessa, Ashley, me, Mercedes, Meagan, and Merritt. When we had our lunches and we were eating and laughing our heads off Freddy passed our table and you could totally see Mercedes checking him out. I don't blame her, if she liked him before she must have loved him now. He actually got hot!

_**Mercedes**_

So he's back. That's okay, it's not like I like him again or anything. I love Mitchell, and he loves me. I don't, under any circumstances, love Freddy again. Poor Vanessa though, she doesn't have another guy to take her mind off of Bryan. At least my mind is settled. I don't like Freddy. Maybe as a friend but not as anything else.

"So now that we know how Vanessa feels about the whole Bryan situation. How do you feel about the Freddy situation?" asked Maya as we ate our lunches. Ashley was telling Vanessa about some thing she was watching on television last night. Was it my imagination or was Vanessa totally not focusing? I mean Ashley doesn't always talk about the most interesting things but Vanessa usually pays enough attention to answer when Ashley asks her what she thinks. Vanessa was looking at Ashley occasionally. Her focus kept going past Ashley's head. Then it would quickly go back to Ashley, and so on.

"So now that we know how Vanessa feels about the whole Bryan situation. How do you feel about the Freddy situation?" asked Maya, but I think I already mentioned that.

"Fine, I don't like him again, if that's what you're asking. I love Mitchell, no doubts about it. I'm not evening thinking about how hot Freddy looks!" I said all defensively. Maya laughed.

"Sounds to me like you're falling in love with him again and you feel terrible because you still love Mitchell. Scandalous." she said totally stealing my line.

"Nuh uh," I said taking a bite of my pizza. She looked at me skeptically. "Okay maybe that is what I'm thinking." I said giving up. "But what would you do in my situation?"

"Thankfully I don't love Kyle." she said.

"You don't?!"

"No, we've only been dating for like two weeks."

"True." I said taking a sip of chocolate milk. Maya was already done her sandwich and stuff. I looked at her and then at Ashley. Lucky them, neither of them had to worry about this. But I can't like Freddy; he doesn't even like me back. Well maybe he does, I haven't really given him a chanc-no. He does not like me.

"I lose!" said Vanessa.

"Damn, so do I." I said.

"Me too." said Maya.

"Me three, darn you to heck Vanessa." said Ashley. You're wondering huh? Well, it might confuse you but I am obligated to explain the game. Right now you know about the game which means you are automatically playing it. If you ever, at any time, remember that you are playing this game then you have to say "I lose." When you say "I lose." you have to try to forget about the game for at least a half hour. If you remember after that, you lose again. There is a rule about this game. If you say "I lose." you can't say it _to_ someone. Like you can't go "Hey so-and-so, I lose!" That is considered cheating. So now that you know about the game you're going to be stuck playing for the rest of your life. Oh yeah, if you say "I lose." in front of someone who doesn't know about the game, like you before reading this paragraph, then you have to tell them about the game. So there you go. Back to lunch.

"Uh-oh, Vanessa," I said.

"No Mercedes, I don't like uh-oh's." she answered looking at me.

"I'm sorry, but I have to tell you, here comes," I didn't get a chance to finish because Vanessa turned her head for about a millisecond and she came face to face with Bryan.

"Ahh!" she squealed, blinking quickly.

"Sorry," he said. He was crouched down so that when she looked at him they were face to face. He looked at us and smiled. He turned back to her. She looked at Ashley and tried to keep her focus there. He said something to her and she nodded her head. Then she turned to him and they talked quietly, I couldn't tell what they were saying and I don't think Ashley could either. Oh well, she'll tell us about it later.

_Vanessa_

"Ahh!" I squealed, blinking quickly.

"Sorry," said Bryan looking at me. Mercedes was trying to tell me something but I turned for a second and came face to face with Bryan. He was crouched down so that when I looked at him we were face to face. He looked at Mercedes, Maya, and Ashley and smiled. He turned back to me. I looked at Ashley and tried to keep my focus there.

"Umm, I saw you earlier. Are you alright?" he asked quietly so that no one but us could hear. I nodded my head. "That's good." I could see him from the corner of my eye looking at me. I turned to him. God was he gorgeous! "This is kind of awkward. I haven't seen you since middle school."

"Yeah, not that we really talked then." I said.

"Well we talked a little." I felt everyone else disappear except for the two of us.

"Not really, after 6th grade I barely ever saw you and when I did the only words we exchanged were excuse me and oops, I'm sorry."

"Yeah," he said, as if trying to remember and forget.

"So what are you doing back?" I asked. I looked at the way his eyes were studying me. Boy did I miss that.

"My parents moved back. It didn't really work out where we were before."

"Oh," was all I could manage. I suddenly felt overwhelmed, somewhat dizzy.

"Are you alright?" he asked looking at me.

"Yeah fine." I looked at my lunch tray and noticed what the matter was. I had taken Tylenol this morning but I hadn't eaten anything since. Finding out about Bryan had made me lose my appetite. Everyone was getting up to leave, I noticed. "Well I should go." I said getting up and picking up my tray. He got up too. He had gotten a lot taller.

"Okay, I'll see you around." he said it like he meant it.

"Yeah," I said knowing that that was all I would hear from him for the rest of the year. When this year is over I can stop seeing people I don't want to see and start doing things my way. After all, high school will be over!

The four of us walked up the stairs and through the mezzanine. When we got to our lockers we split up. I was stuck in math class all by myself. Great and math is one of my most hated subjects! I walked into the class depressed that I was alone but happy that Bryan and I had at least talked. Not that I'm going to go and get my hopes up or anything. It was just a small conversation, no big deal.

"Ouch!" I said as I stupidly walked into someone. I was to busy imagining how gorgeous Bryan looked at lunch and writing his name all over my notebook. "I'm so sorry." I said quickly closing my notebook and looking up at the person I had just bumped into. It was Ashley Caletti, one of the bitchiest girls at school. The one thing you never do is tell Ashley Caletti a secret, unless of course you wanted it told to the entire school and more.

"No, it's fine." She said smiling her fake smile. She looked perfect as usual. Her mini-skirt was way out of dress code and her shirt made it look like she was asking for it. Actually, knowing her, she probably was. "How are you?"

"Great, and you?" I said forcing a smile.

"Awesome. Well we should totally hang out sometime, maybe go to the mall or something?" she asked.

"Totally we should go soon." I said.

"Alright, bye for now," she said blowing me an air kiss and flipping her hair.

"Bye," I said doing the same, minus the hair. Echh, I know what you're saying you're just as fake as she is, but hey, this _is_ high school. Just go with the flow until you're gone. I might not like her but I don't gossip about her and stuff. You only know that I don't like you if I like seriously hate you. Ashley hasn't done anything to me.

Ashley

First day of school is over. Only 179 to go! That is not very promising. I walked to my locker and got everything I needed for the night. I walked out to my car and got in. I turned on the radio and opened the window. The weather was still pretty warm. Just the way I loved it.

I was parked at a red light fixing my hair in the mirror when I looked over to the car next to mine. I had to do a double take. There in the car next to mine was a really hot guy with curly black hair. I could not get over how familiar he looked. God who does he look like? He looked over at me and I looked away quickly. The light turned green and I drove off. Was he following me? I thought as I saw him turn left the way I did. I'm not going to my house though. I was planning on stopping at the 24 store near the school. He stopped there too and got out of the car. It was getting really creepy. Dude, he's hotter close up. I couldn't take my eyes off his tan, muscular arms. He came up to the car just as I was getting out.

"Hi, I'm sorry to bother you," wow, polite. "I was just wondering if you knew where 231 Longhill Road is." 231? Sounds unbelievable-Vanessa!

"Yeah, um who are you looking for?" I asked looking him up and down.

"Vanessa Ramy." He said.

"Oh my gosh. What a coincidence. Actually it's sort of weird but anyways." I said trying to stay on task. "She's my best friend. Hi I'm Ashley." I said extending my hand.

"I'm Tony." He said taking my hand and shaking it. My jaw dropped.

"You're Tony, _the_ Tony?"

"Maybe, are you part of VAMM or something like that?"

"Yeah," dude how ironic is that.

"Well, I was looking for Vanessa's house and I got very lost." He said with a really cute accent. It wasn't too strong. It was just more polite and proper than people usually talk.

"I can show you where it is but you have to follow me."

"Okay, thank you very much."

"No problem." I got into my car and waved for him to just follow. He nodded and I drove. Turning the radio back on all I could think about was Vanessa's reaction. Then I remembered Nick and Bryan. Damn that girl is going to have to choose between three boys. Luckily I have Jake all to myself. He even said he wanted to see me tonight. It sounded wicked important so I wanted to look perfect. I was so caught up in my own thoughts that we had already gotten to Vanessa's house. I'd been there so many times it felt like my home. I got out of the car and Tony followed me. He smiled and said thanks. I told him it was no problem then we went inside. Vanessa's mom answered the door and said she wasn't home yet. Then Tony introduced himself and there was like a big reunion. The whole time he was telling her about Lebanon and how everything was I couldn't keep my eyes off him. He was so polite and sweet. My God was he hot! He looked over at me and smiled and you know what I wanted to do when he smiled. I wanted to jump into his lap and kiss him so hard he wouldn't know what hit him. Two things were stopping me. One was Vanessa's mom, and the second was Vanessa. He was like her boyfriend or something. I wasn't even sure how they left off but it must have been on good terms or he wouldn't be here. My thoughts were interrupted yet again by a scream.

"EHMAHGAWD!!! Tony!" yelled Vanessa running through the door and into his extended arms. Apparently I had no chance.

_Vanessa_

My arms were wrapped around Tony when I noticed Ashley. "Hey!" I said to her.

"Hey," she looked sort of sad.

"What's up?" I asked her letting go of Tony.

"Nothing, I met Tony here and I can totally see why you like him."

"Yeah,"

"But I really have to go; Jake is taking me out to dinner tonight." I smiled. I could tell she was excited.

"Okay, have fun and call me after." I said.

"Alright, thanks. It was nice meeting you Tony."

"You too." He said to her. He was still looking at me. She got up and left. I sat down just as she pulled out of the driveway. I looked at Tony still not believing that he was here.

"How long are you staying?" I asked motioning for him to sit down next to me. My mom had disappeared into the kitchen. He sat down and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"A while, my school doesn't start for another month or two."

"Oh," he was still in school. College I was guessing.

"I missed you so much." He said kissing me.

"I did too." Then I remembered Bryan and Nick. Oh no. "Tony, I have something I need to tell you."

"Drinks anyone?" asked my mom coming in with a tray full of cold drinks. I stood up and helped her. "So Tony how's the family?"

"They're doing great thanks." He said taking a small sip of his drink.

So we talked like that for a while. Then my dad got home and there was another little reunion. We all sat down to have dinner. Luckily our guest bedroom was empty so he slept there. My dad went to bed early because he had to wake up early the next morning. Tony was tired from his trip so he went to bed too. It was just me and my mom sitting on the couch watching television and drinking tea.

"So you two were serious?" she asked looking at the TV.

"Yeah, some things happened." I said taking a sip of my tea.

"Things like what?" she asked looking at me. Damn, why did everyone give me the same reaction when I told them?

"Not like that," I sighed. "But it is big. I was going to tell you but things have been crazy,"

"Vanessa, get to the point," she said to me.

"He asked me to marry him."

"What?" she asked, obviously angry with me. "And you're just deciding to tell me this now?" she said her voice rising.

"Mom I said no, but I don't know. I guess I was just afraid of how you would take it."

"So if I hadn't asked you wouldn't have told me?"

"No I would have. I was actually going to tonight."

"Oh,"

"It's just really weird that's all. He asked me and I told him I was too young. Then Teta got mad at me and we had a big fight before I left. I just didn't want everyone worrying about something that I handled."

"But you didn't have to handle it by yourself. This is big and no matter what you should tell me. You know that. I thought you told me everything."

"I do, but this was huge and I was afraid of the reaction."

"You know we're going to have to explain the situation to your father right?"

"Yeah,"

"Okay." She took a sip of her tea. "Anything else you want to talk about?" she asked. She sounded genuinely curious.

"Well things have been pretty crazy lately."

"How so?" she asked lowering the volume on the television.

"Well for starters Nick asked me out."

"On a date?" she inquired.

"Yeah, but Nick dumped Maya at the beginning of the summer and she got really upset. I had no clue that he dumped her because he liked me. I was oblivious to the hints he dropped."

"Mmhhm," she said as if I was telling her what happened during the last episode of one of her soap operas.

"Maya and I talked and everything was settled but I told Nick that I needed some time to think things over. Now it turns out Kyle likes Maya. Maya and Kyle start dating, which leaves me confused and alone."

"Continue,"

"Then we start school. Enter Bryan Tweedy."

"Oh my goodness, Bryan Tweedy from middle school? The one you were in love with?"

"Yeah, he's back and guess what? I'm still in love with him. We talked a little but not a lot. I don't want to get my hopes up but I still really like him. He'll never know how much space he takes up in my heart. Sometimes I still fall asleep thinking about him and how if I had done one thing different I wouldn't be wondering right now. I would know."

"And now Tony is here which means you have to decide between three wonderful guys that you like."

"Exactly." I said taking a sip of my tea.

"I'm glad you told me."

"What should I do?"

"Take your time deciding. Weigh every decision and look towards the future. Sounds really cheesy but make one of those pro's and con's lists they use on television all the time."

"Yeah,"

"But now we should go to bed."

"Okay, good night." I said standing up and kissing her on the cheek.

"Night sweetie." she kissed me back. I walked into the kitchen and put my cup in the sink. I went to my room and lay in bed. Lucky me, I thought. I get to make such a wonderful decision.

Ashley

I left Vanessa's house and drove to mine. I went to my room and got ready for my date with Jake. The doorbell rang just as I was putting on my mascara. I answered the door with one hand and applied with the other. "Hey," I said closing the mascara bottle and throwing it in my purse.

"Hey, you ready?" he asked.

"Yup," I walked outside and noticed something was different. I couldn't tell what but I knew something was weird. We got into his car and he opened the windows. We were quiet for a while until I broke the silence. "What's up?"

"Nothing,"

"You sure, you're pretty quiet."

"There's something I need to tell you."

"What?" I asked looking at him. It was awkward he never acted like this. At least not around me.

"I really like you." he paused.

"Yeah," I urged.

"I don't know if," he took a deep breath. "I don't know if our relationship is working for me."

"What?"

"I don't know, things have been complicated and I just need a break. It's not that _you're_ complicated it's that," he stumbled with his explanation.

"Jake, are you breaking up with me?" I asked as he slowly pulled into a parking spot. He turned off the engine but neither of us moved. He sighed and pulled his hand through his hair. He put his fingers to his temples then pulled his hand away. He looked me straight in the eye then looked away.

"I think I am." he said quietly. I couldn't believe this. Jake was breaking up with _me_? "I'm really sorry, Ashley. You have to know I truly love you."

"You truly love me?" I asked opening the car door.

"Yeah I do." he said. I stepped out of the car.

"If you truly loved me we wouldn't be breaking up." I grabbed my purse from the seat and walked to the sidewalk.

"Ashley please don't do this." he said after me. I just kept walking. I didn't turn back. Then I heard the engine rev up and he was slowly cruising next to me.

"Jake, go away. This is not Legally Blonde. I'm not going to get back into the car with you because I don't want to ruin my $200 shoes."

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because I bought these shoes special for tonight and you're not worth $200." he stopped driving but I kept walking.

"Ashley you don't mean that."

"Screw you." I sped up. He kept following. Suddenly I stopped. I pulled my heals off and threw them at his windshield. One heal went flying and the other made a small scratch in the window. Then I started to jog. I was jogging so fast that I don't even remember getting to Vanessa's house. All I knew was that I needed to be there. I called my parents and told them I was sleeping over her house for the night. They said okay and I snuck down to the cellar. Vanessa showed me where she kept the spare key so I got it from its hiding spot and put it in the lock. I opened the door and walked through the dark room. I got to Vanessa's room and she was sleeping so I pulled out some sheets and a pillow from the couch and lay down. I lay there on the ground by myself. I cried myself to sleep. Something I had never done over a boy before.

_Vanessa_

I woke up the next morning to water running. I got out of my bed slowly and I saw a blanket and pillow on the ground near my feet. Ashley's here. "Ashley, is that you?" I asked walking into the bathroom.

"Yup," she said drying her hands on the towel and looking at her teeth in the mirror. Somehow, every morning, she managed to get toothpaste somewhere on her face. I walked up to her and pointed at her cheek. "Thanks," she said wiping it off. "You don't seem surprised that I'm here."

"It's usually you who sneaks over."

"Oh,"

"What happened?" I asked sitting on the lid of the toilet and watching her apply her eyeliner.

"Jake broke up with me." She said.

"No way,"

"Yeah, he said things were confusing. I threw my shoes at him then bolted."

"Ooh, not good."

"Whatever, he deserved it. I thought it was going to be a romantic night. We didn't even have dinner!" I nodded my head. I thought back to Kyle. When I broke up with him he probably thought we were just going to go on a nice walk. A wave of guilt brushed over me. It passed when I saw the hurt look in Ashley's eyes. She really liked Jake.

"And that's it? That's all he said."

"Yup," she was putting on her mascara now. I got up and hugged her.

"I'm sorry,"

"It's fine." She said. Ashley wasn't one to let a guy slow her down. No matter whom the guy was. I left the bathroom and went to my room. I pulled out a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, my clogs, and a sweatshirt. It was going to be a laid back day.

Once we were both ready I drove us to school. When we got to school things were pretty normal. Ashley told Mercedes and Maya about Jake and they felt bad too.

During history the only thing I could think about was which guy I liked best. Tony, Nick, or Bryan. Tony likes me back, and so does Nick. I have no clue about Bryan though. I'm not going to get my hopes up though. Maya was focusing on what Mr. Fletcher was lecturing about. Something about how it's our right and duty to vote. I stifled a laugh. As a senior in high school I was still immature enough to laugh at the word duty.

"Hey Vanessa," said Bryan turning around in his seat. Mr. Fletcher was writing on the board so he didn't see anything.

"What's up?" I asked. He leaned over my desk so Mr. Fletcher wouldn't hear him.

"I need to talk to you."

"Okay," I said uncertainly. Just as Mr. Fletcher started to turn Bryan faced forward. I saw him writing something down. He handed me a piece of paper right as Mr. Fletcher looked at him. Oh God, not good. Maya looked at me, her eyes wide. Help, I mouthed. She shrugged her shoulders as Mr. Fletcher made his way towards my desk. He stood there and I looked up at him. He put his hand out.

"Miss Ramy," he said. I closed my eyes and handed him the paper. He unfolded it as he walked back to the front of the class. "If you can tell me one thing I was talking about then I will not read this in front of the class." I gulped. My mind, as usual during a crisis, went blank. I looked at Maya again. She mouthed something but I couldn't understand a thing.

"Well," I took a deep breath. "You were talking about," I looked around the room frantically. Then I remembered the word duty. I started laughing.

"Miss Ramy would you like to share what you think is so funny?" asked Mr. Fletcher. Maya was looking at me like I was crazy.

"No," I said breathing. By now the whole class was looking at me and Bryan looked amused. He was trying not to laugh. "You were talking about how it is our right and duty," I collected myself. "To vote; As Americans if we have the ability to help the country then we have the duty," again a stifled laugh. "To do so," I said quoting the movie National Treasure. Bryan laughed and Maya looked shocked.

"Well said Miss Ramy, you can have your note back at the end of class."

"Okay," I said looking at Maya. She shook her head and laughed. Everyone faced forward and Mr. Fletcher continued his lesson. Bryan turned back and looked at me. Amazing, he mouthed. I pretended to bow. From then on I actually listened to Mr. Fletcher.

After class Mr. Fletcher gave me the note as promised but he made _me_ promise that I would pay more attention in his class. I agreed then walked out of the class. We didn't have a VAMM meeting today because we had just decided not to. French flew by. Before I knew it, it was lunch time. I went to my locker and opened it. A note fell out. I opened the one I got from Bryan in class first.

Vanessa,

You want to sit together at lunch?

I need to ask you something.

-Bryan

A small electric shock went through my body. He wants to sit with me at lunch. Why not, I mean it's just sitting together nothing else. I opened the other note. It was from Mercedes.

Hey,

Your phone beeped. I think it was a message.

I didn't answer. Just wanted to let you know.

-Mercedes

I pulled out my cell phone and looked at it. I had gotten a text message from Tony.

Hey,

Call me when you get this.

-Tony

I dialed his number and waited as the phone rang. "Hello?" he answered.

"Hey," I said.

"Hi, how are you?"

"Good, what's up?"

"I was just wondering if we could go to the mall after school because I don't have any clothes. The airport lost my luggage."

"Oh sure, no problem. Can my friends come?"

"Yeah,"

"Okay, but I have to go or I'm going to be late for lunch."

"Okay, do you need a ride after school?"

"Nope, I'm all set."

"Alright, later." he said.

"Bye," I hung up the phone. I put everything in my locker and went to lunch. When I got to the lunch room it was packed. I could barely even find one seat. I looked over at the table my friends and I usually sit at but they weren't there. I walked into the lunch line and bought a salad. I went outside thinking they might be there. Seniors with lunch passes were allowed to go out for lunch, either sit outside or go to places. They just needed a signed pass from their parents, unless they were 18 or over.

"Hey Vanessa!" called Ashley. I looked around but I couldn't find Bryan. I walked up to them.

"Hey, have you guys seen Bryan?"

"No, why?" asked Maya suspiciously.

"That note in class," I asked waiting for her to remember.

"Yup," she said.

"Well it said he wanted to talk and wanted to know if I would sit with him at lunch."

"You passed a note in class?" asked Mercedes.

"Yeah, and she got in trouble." answered Maya.

"Leave it to Vanessa to get in trouble on the second day of school." said Ashley taking a bite of her pizza.

"Very funny," I looked around again. I didn't see Bryan so I sat down. "You guys want to go the mall tonight? Tony doesn't have any clothes because his suitcase got lost."

"I can't," said Mercedes. "Mitchell is taking me to the movies tonight."

"I can't either," said Maya.

"Hot date?" I asked.

"Nope, I'm grounded." she said.

"Why?" asked Ashley.

"I was on the phone with Kyle at 10:00 pm." she said.

"Oh," I said. She wasn't allowed to talk on the phone after 9 on a school night.

"Not good," said Mercedes.

"Hey Vanessa do you want to sit with Bryan?" asked Mercedes.

"Come on, you know that I totally," I stopped and looked at Maya. She was telling me to stop talking. "What?" I asked her.

"Hey," said someone behind me. I turned around then quickly looked back at Maya. I put my hand to my forehead and laughed quietly. Mercedes, Maya, and Ashley were laughing their heads off. "What's so funny?" asked Bryan from behind me. He sat down right next to me.

"Nothing, don't worry," I said.

"So you didn't want to sit with me did you?" he said looking at me.

"No I was going to but I couldn't find you."

"Oh," he said. "I need to talk to you so do you want to go over there." he pointed under a tree.

"Uh, sure." I said somewhat suspicious. I got up and grabbed my lunch. He walked over and I followed him. Ashley looked at me like "what?" I just shrugged. We sat down under the tree. "So what's up?" I asked putting my lunch to the side.

"Do you know Ashley Caletti?" he asked.

"Yeah, why?" I asked with a confused look on my face.

"She said something about you,"

"About me?" I asked.

"Yeah, she told me that you like Me." my jaw dropped and my eyes went wide. He smiled. This made me feel even worse. I officially hate her; I pouted and furrowed my eyebrows. She is going to get a rude awakening, I smiled mischievously. How did she know? I got my confused look back. Out of no where he started laughing.

"Are you laughing at me?" I asked.

"No, I'm laughing with you." he said trying to stop.

"You are such an idiot." I said.

"Why's that?" he asked pretending to be offended.

"Because I'm not laughing!" I said hitting him on the arm. "So are you laughing because I like you?"

"No, I'm laughing because your facial expression changed about 4 or 5 times after I told you." I laughed at this. "Can you answer me totally honestly?" It took me a while to answer.

"Fine," I said.

"How long have you liked me?"

"Since 6th grade." it was his turn to be shocked.

"But that's when I asked you out."

"That's also when my parents didn't let me date."

"Oh," he said finally grasping that I hadn't said no because I didn't like him. "What happened?" he asked me. I finally noticed how close we were sitting. He looked great. I was wearing a gray tank top and short jeans shorts with my favorite pair of white flip-flops. He was wearing a blue basketball jersey with matching basketball shorts.

"We just drifted." I said matter-of-factly.

"How so?" he asked looking me straight in the eyes. His gaze was so intense I had to look away. I looked straight ahead when I answered.

"You seemed to move on pretty quickly. It felt like 'oh she said no, plenty more where that came from'." He was quiet.

"That isn't how it happened though," he ran his hand over his hair, he had a buzz cut.

"Then how did it happen?" I asked looking at him. "You never even bothered to ask me why I said no. It felt like after you didn't care. Then when we were in 7th and 8th grade I kept waiting for you to say something but when you never did I figured I was just reaching. I liked you even after all the horrible things I heard about you and I have no clue why I do. Or did."

"So you don't like me anymore?" he asked looking at me again.

"I don't know I have a lot to think about right now. It's not like it matters anyways. You don't like me and I'm sick of waiting for you to notice what's right in front of you." He started to say something but just then the bell rang. I stood up. "I have to go," I said picking up my lunch tray. "I'll see you around." I went to where Ashley, Mercedes, and Maya were sitting. Well, one guy is eliminated.

_**Mercedes**_

Maya, Ashley, and I were all trying to figure out the stupid lab experiment we were doing. We kept putting in mixed up measurements and getting the chemical stuff wrong. Ashley was pissed and I was getting there. Maya was the only one who kept trying. Freddy was at the table next to ours and when he saw all the trouble we were having he came over to us. I actually didn't care. It was weird but if he was dumb enough not to notice me for a whole year then he's not worth my time. Besides, I really care about Mitchell.

"Do you need any help?" he asked us, but he was looking straight at me.

"We're all set," I started to say but Maya interrupted me.

"Yes!"

"Well just mix this," he picked up a beaker. "With this," He poured some of the solution into the test tube. It turned the perfect color.

"You're my hero!" said Maya hugging him.

"No problem." He went back to his table but he was staring at me the whole time.

"Oooh, he was totally checking you out!" said Ashley.

"No he wasn't," I said.

"Yeah, he was." said Maya.

"Okay, maybe he was checking me out, but only a little bit."

"No, he was checking you out a lot." said Ashley. Maya was doing some weird hand motions. "What is your problem?" she asked Maya.

"Stop talking," said Maya. I turned to see Freddy coming up to our table again.

"Mercedes could I talk to you?" he asked. I pushed Maya towards him. "I actually meant you." he said to me.

"Oh, what's up?" I asked him, staying close to my friends.

"I was wondering, if you aren't busy tonight, do you want to go out to dinner or something. Maybe a movie." he said confidently. Some might even say smugly. I was actually annoyed. He never annoyed me before.

"Um, no." I said just as smugly. "I'm not free. Actually I have a boyfriend." I smiled just as his smile faded.

"Oh, but I thought you liked Me." he said.

"No, you see I _used _to like you. I wasted so much time over you. The whole time you were to busy ignoring me. Well I'm sorry but things have changed and I've moved on." his eyes were wide. "Oh and let me give you some advice, next time you ask a girl out, don't act and sound so smug. It's a major turn off." he was speechless. He turned around and left. I turned to Ashley and Maya. They were smiling their heads off like idiots. It was hilarious. We all started cracking up.

"That was beyond awesome." said Ashley. Wow, we were bonding. I never thought Ashley and I were really that close.

When science was over we all went to the trophy case and met up. Ashley and Maya felt the need to fill Vanessa in on what happened in science. They made it sound way more dramatic than it really was. I told her how it really happened once they shut up. Vanessa whined a little about her math class and then we went off to English. Ashley was stuck in History by herself and Maya was in math on her own as well.

Ashley

There I was stuck in the most boring class ever, history. All by myself. I couldn't even write Jake's name all over my notebook because he broke up with me. I'm single. It's not fair. Well Vanessa is too. At least I'm not that alone.

"Can I sit here?" asked a guy standing next to me. He was wearing low jeans, _very_ low jeans. His boxers were American Eagle and he was wearing a striped Polo shirt. He seemed very bad boy. Probably rebellious. Oh my G, and hot. So unbelievably-damn I just noticed that I was gazing at him. His shaggy blonde hair was all over the place. In a wicked hot way. His smile was perfect, no braces or retainer or anything. So hot. Oh my G his eyes. His blue eyes were to die for. Dude, did I mention he was hot.

"Sure," he sat down next to me. He was carrying a black pen and a notebook. I went back to looking in my notebook; he didn't need to know that I liked him.

"So, what's your name?" he asked trying to get my attention again. I looked at him.

"Ashley," I looked back at my notebook. He was quiet for a second.

"I'm Cody." he said to me.

"Cool," I answered not looking up. He sighed. "I'm in a band," he said trying to get me talk to him.

"Really?" I answered not believing him.

"Yeah," he said going from needy back to cool.

"That's sick."

"Yeah, we practice in my garage."

"Cool,"

"Do you want to come watch us play tonight?" I thought about it.

"Um," I looked at him and thought about it. "Well," debating again. "Yeah, I'll go."

"Cool," I looked at him again.

"Oh, it's on, I can. Do you want me to give you a ride?" he asked.

"Sure, sounds good."

"I'll meet you in front of the trophy cases at the end of the day okay?" he asked.

"Okay,"

"Alright," I laughed. We faced forward and tried to pay attention. It was hard because he kept looking at me and smiling. I smiled too. I so couldn't get over how hot he looked.

After History I had English with Maya. I told her about Cody and she was happy but she thought that I was getting over Jake a little too quickly. "_He_ broke up with _me_," I said getting a bit mad.

"I guess you're right." she said.

"Okay class, tomorrow we'll be starting writing assignment. It'll take..." the teacher went on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on about some stupid assignment. I lost her at "Okay class," That's when I tuned her out. At least this is last period. Then I get to go with Cody!!!

Okay that was a little over excitement. But dude, you so didn't see his ass!

_Vanessa_

"Wow, I'm so happy that I get to have science alone. I mean if having math alone isn't enough I get to blow things up all by myself. That makes me feel awesome!" I said to my notebook. I was getting really pissed off. I took a bored look around the room and went back to my notebook.

"You're not alone; I'm in your class." I heard. I looked at my notebook.

"What the hell?" I pushed it away and took a deep breath. Then I heard laughter behind me. I turned around to see Bryan laughing at me. When I turned around he cleared his throat and stopped laughing.

"You really thought your notebook was talking to you didn't you?" he asked sitting down next to me. We were in the lab.

"Actually I did." I laughed.

"Did you really mean what you said at lunch?" he asked fiddling with a beaker.

"I don't know. But you don't like me," he looked at me. "Right?"

"Well, um." he started.

"Alright students," interrupted the science teacher. "Take a look at the person sitting next to you." Bryan looked me up and down then caught my eye and smiled. I looked at him and smiled.

"Done!" announced Bryan. Everyone in the class laughed.

"Well thank you Mr. Tweedy. That person will be your lab partner for the remainder of this semester." my eyes went wide. Is this a good or a bad thing?

"Awesome," I heard Bryan say. I turned to him.

"For real or sarcastically?" I asked.

"For real, it's like I've been trying to tell you," once again he was interrupted.

"Class, here are the papers explaining today's lab. Good luck." he handed out papers. I took ours and looked it over. I handed it to Bryan and turned on the Bunsen burner. He looked it over and put it down. I was trying really hard to strike the match but I was having some problems.

"Need help?" he asked.

"Well, if you want to be done today then yes please." he took it from my hands but when he touched me he shocked me. He quickly pulled away. He smiled and took the match book.

We finally got the Bunsen burner to stay on. He was holding the beaker over the burner and I was bent over it trying to get the perfect amount of the chemical I was putting in. Being the smart person I am I forgot that I was wearing a very low cut top, so when I looked up at Bryan to make sure I was doing the experiment right he was just smiling. I gave him a questioning look then I followed his gaze. I looked down at my shirt then back at him. I quickly stood up.

"My God, you have not changed have you?" I said pulling my shirt up.

"I'm a guy can you blame me?"

"Yes,"

"I'm sorry," he said smiling.

"No you're not." I tried not to smile.

"At least I didn't aim." he pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket and ripped a little piece off.

"You wouldn't," I said putting the test tube down.

"Do you really believe that?" he asked me crumpling the piece of paper up into a small ball.

"No," he aimed. "Bryan!" I whispered-yelled dodging the piece of paper.

"Come on, one?" he said.

"No,"

"For old time's sake?"

"No," he gave me the puppy dog pout. "I invented that, it doesn't faze me."

"Then I'll keep whining and annoying you and talking."

"Stop!" I said putting my hand over his mouth. He smiled and I pulled my hand away. No, what am I doing? "We have to get this done." I said turning to the beaker.

"Okay," he said. I leaned back over but I made sure my shirt stayed up that time. He was on my left side and the other chemicals were on my right. We finally finished the lab and school was over. Thank goodness!

Ashley

After school was over I remembered that I told Vanessa I would go to the mall with her. I called her from Cody's car. "Hey," she answered.

"Hi," I said slowly.

"What's up?"

"Well, it's kind of funny."

"Get to the point."

"I can't go shopping with you."

"Oh, okay."

"I'm listening to Cody's band practice at his _house_." I was trying to be discreet since Cody was sitting right next to me.

"Oooh, behave." she warned.

"Nice, I'll talk to you later."

"Alright, bye." she hung up and so did I. "So do you live close to school or far?"

"In the middle. About fifteen minute's away." the light turned green and he floored it. When we got to his house there were a ton of guys there. Okay so not a lot. Just like five others and about two girls. We got out of the car and one of the guys gave Cody a "dude that is one chick you landed!" look. I raised one eyebrow and the guy looked away embarrassed. I smiled and looked at Cody. He didn't seem to notice anything. He looked at me and said, "Hey, I want you to meet the band, then I'll show you were you can sit while we practice."

"Okay," I followed him. I saw one of the girls checking out Cody and giving me a death look. I couldn't refrain. I slipped my hand into his. Oh my goodness you should have seen her face. She looked like she was going to jump up and attack me. As we walked by her I smiled and she flipped me off. Once again Cody didn't notice. He's cute but I have a feeling it stops there.

After their band practice Cody invited me to stay a little while, so I did. It was just the two of us. He gave me a tour of his house and somehow we ended up in his room. I looked around. "It's different then what I thought it would look like."

"What were you expecting?" he asked.

"A lot messier." I looked around.

"Hmm, well the best part of this room is the bed." he said sitting down on the bed. I sat down next to him and two seconds later we're making out. He pulled me onto him and then before I knew it, I had done something I'm not so sure I was ready for. I pulled away from him.

"Oh my God!" I said getting up. I pulled on my pants and turned to him. "I can't believe I just, I have to go." I left his room.

"Don't you need a ride?" he called after me.

"No!" I yelled back. I finally got outside. What am I going to do? Mercedes is on a date with Mitchell and Vanessa is out with Tony. Maya! I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket, my hands trembling, and called her.

"Hey, can I come over?"

"Sure, what's up you don't sound too good."

"I'll tell you when I get there." I hung up and jogged to her house. What was I supposed to do? What was I supposed to say? How could I prove them all right? Ever since we became friends in 8th grade they've been warning me that I would be the first one to lose it, but I thought they were just kidding around. How could I have let this happen? Oh no, I didn't, we didn't, did he? We didn't use protection!

_**Mercedes**_

Okay, so Mitchell and I haven't really been on many dates. We usually just hang out and stuff, I mean no big deal and after Ashley's "date" with Jake I have to say I was nervous. Mitchell and I were sitting across from each other at the small round table. "So," I said.

"So," are people who are boyfriend and girlfriend supposed to have moments when they have nothing to talk about? Or is something wrong with us. I'm reading way too much into this date.

"So," I said again.

"So, how's life?"

"Good, you?"

"Good."

"That's good," I answered. We looked around the room and then back at each other.

"I need to tell you something," we both said at the same time.

"What?" we both asked again.

"You first," once again simultaneously

"Well, I like you and everything but I don't think that our relationship is really working out." I said.

"Yeah, I see us more as friends then as boyfriend/girlfriend." he agreed.

"Yeah, I mean, it's been an awesome three-ish years and I think we should see other people."

"Yeah,"

"Wow,"

"What?" he asked.

"This is probably the best break-up in history."

"Oh my G!" he said mimicking my friends and I. "You're so totally right!" he said in a Valley Girl voice. I started laughing.

"You're the best." I said.

"I know," he answered with mock superiority. "Do you want to go somewhere else? Maybe get some ice cream."

"Ice cream? Well, I'd really have to think about that." He gave me a knowing smile. "Okay let's go." I said grabbing my purse (Vanessa's) and standing up. He got up too and we left the restaurant.

After we got ice cream he dropped me off at home and gave me a friendly kiss on the cheek. I walked into the house happily and my mom was sitting on the couch smiling. "How was the date?" she asked.

"Pretty good. Mitchell and I are really good friends now."

"Friends?" she asked suspiciously.

"We broke up."

"Oh, who broke up with whom?"

"It was kind of a mutual agreement."

"That's good." she said taking a sip of her coffee.

"Yeah, I think I'm going to go listen to music or read or something."

"Okay," she said. I went to my room and turned on my music. My phone made a dinging noise. I flipped it open and I had a message from Maya.

Mercedes,

PLEASE COME OVER!!!!!

We're having a friend emergency

And when I say emergency I mean HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I quickly closed the phone and grabbed my purse (Vanessa's) and walked out of my room. "Where are you going?" asked my mom as I walked past the living room and into the kitchen. I opened the fridge and pulled out a soda.

"I don't know what's up but something is going on at Maya's house."

"Is everything okay?" she asked coming in. I opened the soda.

"She sent me a text message saying there was an emergency. It sounded really important. It's alright if I go right?" I asked stopping in my tracks. I just noticed that I hadn't asked.

"Yeah, be home by curfew. It's a school night."

"Okay, I'll be home by 2:00 am."

"I'll be in bed by then so night." she said giving me a hug.

"Night," I hugged her back then walked outside. I got in the car and drove to Maya's house.

**Maya**

I was pacing back and forth in my room. Ashley was in the bathroom. Where is Mercedes? Just as I asked myself that the doorbell rang. "I'll be right back." I yelled to the bathroom door. I ran downstairs without waiting for an answer. I threw the door open. "Oh thank God!"

"Who died?" asked Mercedes coming in with a soda and a purse in her hands.

"No one. Ashley's here."

"Oh geez, this can't be good."

"It isn't. You know how we always used to say that she was going to do it first. You know out of all of us."

"Oh no,"

"Oh yes."

"With whom?" she asked following me up the stairs.

"You know that new kid Cody?"

"No way!" I nodded my head. "Protection?" I shook my head no. She stopped. Her mouth dropped open. "You're joking. You're totally messing with my head." she said as we walked into my room. Ashley was on my bed, under my covers crying into her hands. We both sat on the bed.

"Oh come on it's not that bad. Why didn't you think of this before you did it?" asked Mercedes.

"I just, well, it was a spur of the moment thing." she said.

"Didn't you learn anything from the Sex Ed classes? They tortured us for a reason." she said.

"I just didn't think okay!" she yelled. "I don't need this from you right now."

"I'm sorry," she said patting her arm. You could tell Mercedes was holding in a few nasty things that she was just dying to yell at Ashley but she kept quiet. We were pretty quiet for a while.

"I did it because I was mad." she said randomly but no one said anything.

"Why were you mad?" I asked.

"Because of my breakup with Jake. I really loved him and after all the things we had to deal with we lasted for a really long time. It hurt you know? I mean I've never had a relationship as serious as the one I had with Jake. Most are just kiss and go." No one said anything.

'"Did you get a pregnancy test?" asked Mercedes.

"No," Ashley said quietly. Ashley's cell phone rang. She looked at the screen and answered. It was Vanessa; she put her on speaker phone.

"Hey, what's up?" asked Vanessa.

"Hey," we all said.

"Where are you Ashley?" she asked.

"Maya's house." she answered.

"Isn't she grounded?"

"My mom made an exception." I said.

"Mercedes what about Mitchell?"

"I'll tell you some other time, it's not really a good time." said Mercedes.

"What's up? Is something wrong? Should I come over?" she asked.

"Where are you?" asked Ashley.

"At the mall with Tony,"

"Hello," he said into the phone. We all said hi.

"So should I come over?" she asked again.

"No, everything's fine for the night. We'll talk to you about what's happening later." said Ashley.

"No, it sounds important, Tony won't care." she said.

"No, stay." said Ashley.

"Okay, well then I have to go. I'll call you when I get home." she said.

"Okay, bye." said Ashley.

"Bye," I said.

"Later," said Mercedes. What a night.

_Vanessa _

"Tony!" I called from the kitchen.

"What's up?" he asked coming into the kitchen.

"I can't reach!" I said trying really hard to reach the top shelf of the cabinets.

"I got it." he reached up and easily got the coffee mug. He handed it to me.

"Thank you." I smiled and poured some milk in the cup. I had mixed in the hot cocoa and stirred it in before I noticed that Tony was staring at me. We hadn't really talked about anything, like what had happened during the summer. "So what's up?" I asked going into the living room. He followed me and sat down on the couch. I sat down next to him.

"I don't know, not much really." I laughed. Of course not much he's been here. "Look," he said pulling me towards him, I inched closer. "I'm sorry if what I did this summer made you uncomfortable. I love you and I guess I went about it wrong."

"Well, it was kind of weird but that didn't mean I stopped loving you. Is that what you think? That I don't love you anymore?"

"Well you don't do you?'

"Look, it was confusing at first and you caught me by surprise. I was sort of scared. I would have never dreamed that a guy like you would love me enough to want to marry me. I mean its like, marriage is huge. It's like committing yourself to another person and that's really hard to do when you're only 17."

"I guess."

"Maybe we should get to know each other more."

"Like girlfriend/boyfriend?"

"Maybe." I said uncertainly.

"Yeah," he said slowly. "I just want you to know that I love you, no matter what."

"I love you too." I said. He pulled me into his lap, which worked since my parents weren't home. I kissed him. He kissed me back. We sat back and watched the movie. We were watching Mission: Impossible. We both lay down on the couch together and I pulled the blanket over me. He pretended to take it but I managed to get it back. We sat there for a while. Of course my eyes were glued to the screen, I mean Tom Cruise come on what would you do?

After the movie I figured I should go to bed or there would be no way for me to wake up for school tomorrow morning. I checked Ashley's away message before I went to bed that night. It said that she felt like crap and didn't want anyone to IM or call her. I took that as an invitation to go to her house. So at 12:00 am. I pulled out my clothes for the next day and took my backpack and everything I needed for school and left Tony a note on his night stand telling him not to worry. I went out and got in the car and drove all the way to Ashley's house. When I got there, surprise, surprise, she was awake. In fact she opened the door before I even turned the car's engine off. She smiled and I pulled my bags out of the car. I held them up in front of me. "Can I stay the night?"

"Sure," we went into the house and I got into my pajamas and she told me what had happened earlier that night.

"Oh Ashley," I gave her a big hug and she hugged me back. That meant that she really was upset. Ashley isn't really a touchy-feely kind of person. Unless of course we're talking about boys.

"You're crazy, but I'm happy you came."

"Yeah well I figured something was wrong and I don't like being left out as much as the next girl." I said pointing at her. She laughed. We talked and she told me why she had done it and when she told me they didn't use protection I made her go to the store with me. We walked into Wal-Mart and went straight to the Feminine Needs aisle. She picked out the first thing she saw and we bought it. We got back in the car.

"I cannot believe you talked me into going to Wal-Mart at 2:00 in the morning to get this." she said holding the pregnancy test up.

"Well, I'm nervous."

"You're nervous?" she asked.

"Yeah, no offense but you can't handle yourself let alone you and a _baby_!" I said turning the corner onto her street.

"I guess not, but what if I am?" she asked.

"Then I'll support you all the way," she smiled. When we got to her house she took the test. We read the back of the box. Positive meant she was pregnant and negative meant she wasn't. The test came out…

Oh come on I need a cliff hanger. ; )

Ashley

Vanessa was at my house and she insisted that I get a pregnancy test. So I did. "Oh my God! This is wrong. People say that you shouldn't believe store bought pregnancy tests. Everyone knows that you have to take like fifteen of these for it to work. Which is a total waste of money since this," I pointed to the pregnancy test that showed a positive sign. "Is so not right. It's all totally wrong. I mean I am not pregnant so it doesn't matter and I don't need to worry and it doesn't matter, in any way. Because I'm not pregnant!" I cried.

"Ashley, please relax." said Vanessa.

"How can I relax? I'm _not_ pregnant." I practically yelled.

"Ashley, you need to quiet down. I know this isn't good, I mean this is awful. You're,"

"_Not_," I interrupted.

"Ashley, you are, so you should probably admit it. It would help in the," she paused to think. "The understanding process."

"There is no such thing as the understanding process!" I said.

"Yes there is!" she said.

"No there isn't."

"Yes there is!"

"No there isn't, what makes you think there is?" I yelled.

"Cause I said so!" she yelled back.

"Well, you know what, you're an idiot!" I said.

"Okay we need to stop!" she yelled at me. I took a deep breath.

"Okay, I'm sorry,"

"It's alright; at least you're through with the yelling process."

"Oh my God don't get into this there is no such thing as the yelling process."

"Okay, we're not starting this again. The point is I really think that test is right."

"I want to take another one just in case."

"Okay,"

"How do I tell my parents? What about school? Oh no, I'm still going to see Jake, how awkward!"

"What about the 'not pregnant' theory we were operating on a second ago?" she asked.

"What if I am?" I said.

"Then we'll have to think about it. Maybe plan something." we were quiet for a second.

"Nobody needs to know." I said suddenly.

"Well if you are I don't think it's going to go unnoticed. I mean people aren't that stupid!"

"You're not helping; I mean people don't need to know until it shows."

"So just us?" she asked.

"Yeah, don't tell anyone."

"No one, not even the rest of VAMM?"

"I don't know, let me think about it." I said.

"Alright, you do that."

"Yeah,"

"I'm going to sleep okay?" she said jumping on my bed.

"Excuse me I get to sleep there."

"Pshh, no you don't."

"And why not?" she asked.

"Because," I thought. She looked at me. "Because I'm pregnant." Her eyes went wide and she mumbled something. She stole all my pillows and blankets and lay down on the floor. I laughed. "Wow,"

"I should be saying wow," she looked at me and I was smiling wide. "Oh my God you make everything interesting. I love you."

"Aww! Of course you do." I said jumping on my bed and trying to falling asleep.

**Maya**

"I cannot believe I have to get a tutor!" I said to Vanessa. We were sitting in History waiting for class to start.

"Well it might be a good idea. We have to start thinking about college, it's not even a year away and your grades aren't exactly," she paused to find the right word.

"Good?" I filled in.

"Yeah," she said.

"Ugh, but all the good tutors are major losers."

"Well I mean if you imagine them in better clothes, with better bodies, and better faces,"

"That would mean I'm not imagining them." I interrupted.

"No, their brains would stay the same. Hey I'm pretty smart." she said smiling.

"Yeah, but I need the most help in math."

"Damn, you know if it wasn't for that I could be your geeky tutor." she said doodling in her notebook.

"What's that?" I asked looking over her shoulder.

"Nothing," she said quickly closing the book. I pulled it away from her and opened the page.

"Whoa it doesn't look like nothing." she had Bryan's name in big bubble letters all over the page with different designs. "Don't tell me you're going to choose Bryan." she didn't look at me. "Don't even think about it, he'll get with you, get what he wants, and dump you."

"He's not like that, you don't know him."

"Vanessa, please don't get involved with Bryan, trust me. We don't need another Ashley. Please, one is more then enough." she looked mad. "What's wrong?"

"You're my best friend, not my mother." she looked up as Bryan walked in. She looked back at me. "Look, I know you're trying to help but you're just making things worse. The more I know I can't have him, the more I want him so can we please drop the subject?"

"Fine," I said giving her back her notebook. Mr. Fletcher walked in and we listened to his lecture and about the stupid History paper we were going to have to write. Great, I'm going to need that tutor sooner then I thought.

After class we had our VAMM meeting thing and then we all went to our classes. Mercedes and I headed to Spanish. For some reason Ashley hadn't said much when we got together. Finally when French was over we went to lunch. Bryan asked Vanessa to sit with him again. I don't think she wanted to but she did. I think it was because she was still mad at me. She hadn't really talked to me all day. But she's my best friend, what was I supposed to do? Let her go out with him and regret it for the rest of her life? He knew she was vulnerable and he was using her. Even if she didn't realize it. Ashley tried as hard as she could to avoid Cody, but he sat with us at lunch. So lunch wasn't as fantastic as I thought it would be. We all ate quietly then went to our classes. Vanessa headed to math and the rest of us went to science.

I tried to think of someone not so weird to tutor me but the more I thought about it the less people I could think of. So I gave up and asked Mercedes and Ashley to pick someone. We went through so many people that I thought I was going crazy.

"Oh my God!" exclaimed Mercedes.

"What?" I asked totally aggravated now. It had taken forever.

"What about Dexter?" I looked over at Dexter. He wasn't that bad looking and wicked smart. Maybe I'll talk to him.

_Vanessa _

When I got to Science class Bryan was sitting there waiting for me.

"You just made it." he said pointing to the clock. I was running a little late because I wanted to see if everything was good with Ashley.

"I'm just that good." I said sitting down next to him. I pulled out my notebook and a pencil. Bryan was looking at me the whole time but I tried really hard to ignore it. I opened my book and looked at him, I couldn't take it anymore. Just as I looked at him his eyes went wide and he smiled. "What?" I asked. He pointed at my notebook and I looked at it. Then _my _eyes went wide and I quickly closed the book. I had opened to the page with his name on it.

"So you _do_ like me." he said smugly.

"No, I don't. That was a long time ago."

"That's a new notebook." he pointed out.

"So," I tried to think of a good reason as to why I had written his name in my notebook. "I got nothing."

"Then you do."

"No, yes, I'm not sure. I'm still thinking about it."

"What's there to think about?" he asked.

"Well, I had a boyfriend over the summer." his face fell.

"Wait, did?" he clarified.

"Yeah, but it was in Lebanon and then I came back here and then a few days ago he came here to visit." I said.

"But you two broke up?" he asked.

"Well, it's complicated because he asked me to marry him." his eyes were wide. "But I said no, it's just that I might still have feelings for him and I still like you and I'm beyond confused." I said.

"So you still like me?"

"That's what the notebook says isn't it?"

"Then maybe you want to hang out sometime? You could come over or I could over to your house. Or we could just hit the hotel." he looked at me.

"You perv!" I said my eyes overly wide.

"I'm just kidding; I know what people say about me. It's not true. I don't just date girls for one thing." I was beginning to relax. "I date them for multiple things." he smiled. I laughed and punched him in the arm. "So really do you want to hang out some time? We could get lunch, or dinner, or something. In plain site I promise." he raised his right hand. I giggled; he knew I liked him no use trying to hide the obvious.

"I don't really know."

"Think about it and then answer me, deal?" he extended his hand.

"Deal," I said taking it and shaking it. Maya was going to shoot me when she finds out because my next move wasn't one she would be expecting. I didn't let go of his hand. I quickly leaned in and kissed him, really kissed him not on the cheek or anything. When I pulled away we were both smiling. Then I remembered we were still in class and I looked around to see if anyone had noticed anything. It's a really good thing the teacher was helping some other people across the room. He looked up and smiled at me. I smiled back. That would have been bad. Bryan and I finished the rest of the assignment awkwardly but happily. It was pretty nice.

_**Mercedes**_

Another boring day of school is over. Maya's parents had told her that she needed to get a tutor so she ended up asking Dexter and he said yes, so that was good. Ashley was really quiet. Not her usual happy, confident self. She had to go to the board to solve a problem in math and she was all self conscience. It was wicked weird. It probably didn't help that at lunch Cody sat with us.

When I got home I grabbed a snack and went to my room. I usually procrastinate. I hate doing my homework right when I get home, but I had a lot so I started it anyways. Luckily a little while into some stupid math problem Vanessa called me.

"Hey," I said opening the phone and jumping on my bed. I was happy to take a break.

"I have news." she said in a happy-but-not-quite-sure sort of way.

"Which is?" I asked.

"I kissed Bryan today." she stated.

"What?"

"We were sitting in science and he found my notebook and is name was all over it and we talked and I kissed him."

"You kissed him." I said trying to get it to register. "I can believe." I said after a little while. "Does that mean you don't like Tony or Nick?" I asked.

"I don't know!" she said. "Last night I kissed Tony." she felt guilty. I could tell.

"Okay, maybe you should think then kiss because it's obviously not working out well for you." she growled. "Geez,"

"I don't know what to do!" she said. She relaxed a little and lowered her voice. "I don't know what I want!"

"I don't know what you want either." I said getting off my bed and going to the kitchen. This was going to be a long conversation and I needed cookies.

"Should I make a list?" she asked uncertainly.

"Weird, but sure, why not?" I said taking a bite of the cookie. Mmm, so good!

"Okay, take out a piece of paper and write this down." she said. I could tell she was eating something too.

"Do I have to?" I whined.

"Please?" she whined back.

"Fine," I mumbled. I took out a piece of paper and a pen.

"Okay, Bryan is," she paused to think. "He's really cute, nice, perfect, all I've ever wanted, are you writing this down?" she asked.

"Yes," I answered annoyed.

"Sorry, give me a second to think."

"Okay," I sat back and waited.

"Tony is Lebanese, does that count as something?" she asked.

"Yeah, you're parents are more likely to accept him."

"Yeah,"

"He's serious." I said.

"Yeah, he knows what he wants."

"Yeah, he's not a little kid and he's not toying with your emotions." I said writing that down.

"What about Nick?" she asked.

"I don't think you and Nick would work out at all." I said honestly. "I mean do you like him?"

"I don't know," she stopped. "Not really."

"Then don't toy with is emotions just tell him."

"Yeah," she got quiet. I crossed Nick's name off the list. "It's down to Tony or Bryan." she said sadly.

"Tony's in the lead with four pros." I said. She sighed.

"Mercedes I've wanted Bryan ever since I could remember."

"Wicked cheesy but listen to your heart. Is it beating Br-Bryan, Br-Bryan or is it beating T-Tony, T-Tony." she laughed.

"My heart is saying that I need time to think about this more. Bryan is all past. Tony is present."

"And possible future." I added. I was rooting for Tony. We all knew Bryan would break her heart.

"That's scary, I don't want to grow up." she said.

"You said the same thing when we were ending middle school and everything turned out fine."

"But I have to apply to colleges soon and I have to start thinking about that. And I have to be serious. About guys."

"Maybe you should talk to Bryan, like still sit with him at lunch. You know? Understand his brain what he wants and if it fits with you and what you want."

"Yeah," she said thinking about it.

'I'm going to do that."

"Good, I have a ton of homework to do so I'm going to talk to you later okay?" I asked.

"Alright, bye."

"Bye." I hung up and looked at the paper in my hands.

Bryan NickTony

-cute -Lebanese

-nice -older (wiser)

-"perfect"-knows what

he wants

-doesn't play games with

my heart

Another crisis averted.

Ashley

"WHOOOOOOOOHOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled running out of the bathroom. I picked up my phone and called Vanessa. The line was busy so I waited for a little while before calling again.

"Hello?" she answered.

"GUESS WHAT!" I yelled into the phone.

"WHAT!?" she yelled back at me.

"I JUST GOT MY PERIOD!" I screamed. I had never been happier to say that in my entire life.

"AHHH!!!!" she yelled. "I'm so happy."

"No baby, no baby, no baby!" I sang. I cabbage-patched. I must say I did pretty well.

"Dude, that's beyond awesome! Are you going to break up with Cody?" she asked.

"I think so. I'm going to tell him he was my transition boyfriend and what happened between us wasn't something I had really wanted."

"You might want to rephrase that because it sounds like he raped you." I laughed. "That wasn't supposed to be funny." she said.

"I know, I'll rephrase I'm just so happy!"

"I know I'm really happy for you."

"We have to celebrate! Let's go out for coffee!"

"Okay, you want to meet there?" she asked.

"LaLaLaLa!' I sang.

"Maybe I should pick you up. You don't seem calm enough to drive."

"Okay, see you soon!" I yelled into the phone. I hung up and ran to the kitchen. I pulled out a big bag of Funnyons and started eating. I was so unbelievably happy.

A little while later Vanessa knocked on the door and I answered still carrying the bag of Funnyons. She laughed and grabbed the bag out of my hands. She started eating it and walked back to the car. I closed the door and got in. I grabbed the bag from her because I wasn't sure if it was legal to inhale food and drive at the same time. When I told her she laughed. "Yeah I might get stopped by the cops. 'Excuse me miss but you can't eat Funnyons and drive at the same time. It was just passed as a law in New Hampshire!'" she laughed.

"Well all you'd have to do is flirt you're way out of the ticket." I cracked up.

"I know!"

"Hey, did he ever call you?" I said still laughing.

"Yeah he did!" she exclaimed falling into another fit of laughter. Thankfully we were at a red light.

"What'd he say?"

"Well we talked for a little and that was it. He didn't call again."

"Hilarious!"

"I know, he was all 'Hi, this is Blake. Is this Vanessa Ramy?' I was all yeah. Then he goes 'I don't know if you remember me but I'm the police officer, who stopped you the other day,'" she started laughing again.

"Oh my God that's awesome."

"I know, but he was hot."

"Yeah,"

"Oh my God." she said pulling into a parking spot at Starbucks.

"What?" I asked.

"I kissed Bryan."

"You didn't!" I said my mouth dropping open. I got out of the car and so did she.

"Yeah," We walked into Starbucks and ordered. She told me how she was going to get to know Bryan a little better before giving him her whole heart and she was going to do the same with Tony as we drank our coffee.

"Good idea." I said when she finished telling me the story. "Take things slow. Take it from me." she laughed. The coffee was getting to us.

"Yeah, thanks." I laughed.

After Starbucks we were totally hyper. As Vanessa drove me home I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Cody's number. "You're going to break up with him over the phone!" said Vanessa looking away from the road.

"Watch were your driving!" I yelled at her and she went back to paying attention to the road.

"Sorry,"

"Hi, Cody?" I asked. I put it on speaker phone just as Vanessa turned off the music.

"Hey, Ashley?" he asked.

"Yeah, I need to tell you something."

"What's up? If it's about the other night I'm really sorry I rushed into it."

"Well it kind of is. I have a confession to make." I was serious now. "When I agreed to go to your house I had just broken up with my boyfriend the night before and I was really angry." I stopped to get his reaction.

"Was I your transition boyfriend?" he asked. I took a deep breath.

"Sort of," I looked at Vanessa and she raised her eyebrows. "Yeah you were. I'm really sorry but I don't think this is going to work out."

"No I don't think it is." he agreed.

"Well maybe we could still be,"

'I don't do friends," he said interrupting me.

"No, you do girls you've just met." said Vanessa all of a sudden. We were parked outside my house. She turned to me her eyes wide and her hand flew to her mouth. I looked at her in complete shock.

"What? I didn't hear you the line broke up." he said. I relaxed.

"Nothing, I said that's okay. It would be awkward."

"Yeah, so I guess I'll see you around but yeah," he said.

"Yeah, well, bye."

"Bye," he said hanging up. I slapped Vanessa on the arm.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to say it out loud!" she said laughing. I started cracking up.

"You are such an idiot." I said getting out of the car. "I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

"Alright, later."

"Bye," she turned the car on and drove off.

**Maya**

"I get it!" I said as Dexter explained one of my homework problems from Algebra.

"I knew you would." he smiled.

"It's not that I don't fully understand the material it's more that I don't want to do. Better things to do you know?" I said getting up.

"Yeah, but it's important. You don't want to blow this year."

"I know. You're right." I raised my right hand. "I promise to pay attention and work my ass of this year." he laughed. I laughed. He looked at the clock. It read 10:30pm.

"I should get going." he said getting up. He grabbed some of his books and started putting them in his backpack. For some reason I didn't want him to leave.

"Already?" I asked. "Don't you want to eat? I mean it's the least I can do, aside from pay you, you missed dinner to be here." I can't believe I was saying or feeling this.

"Sure." he put the rest of his books in his bag and I took the bag from his hands. He wasn't really ugly. He had light brown hair. It was messy but not tangled. It was messy in a cute sort of way. Behind his glasses were amazing-I mean- blue eyes. They sparkled. He was taller than me, which isn't usual since I'm really tall. He wasn't scrawny; the guy actually had some muscle. I pulled out two cups to start us off with something to drink.

"So do you do any sports?" I asked him putting the cups on the table. I pulled out some plates.

"No sports but I do work out and stuff" he said when he saw me looking at his arms.

"Cool." I said placing a plate in front of him. He got up to help me. "The forks are in the third drawer."

"Thanks. This one?" he asked pointing at a drawer.

"Yup." he pulled out two forks and put them next to the plates.

"So what do you want to eat?" I asked him opening the fridge.

"Anything's fine. Whatever you want."

"I can make spaghetti!" I exclaimed after about 5 minutes of trying to figure out what to eat.

"Spaghetti sounds good." he said. I put water in the pot and he put the pot on the stove. I pulled out the box of spaghetti and put it on the counter. We sat down and waited for the water to boil.

When we finished making the spaghetti we sat down and ate. "This is really good." said Dexter taking a bite of his spaghetti.

"Thanks, but I didn't do it myself." I said pointing at him. After we went finished eating we got up and he helped me with the dishes.

"Thanks for dinner," he said at the door.

"No problem." I smiled.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow," he said.

"Okay," he turned around and went down the stairs. "Bye!" I said after him.

"Bye," he said getting in his car and driving out of the driveway. I leaned against the door. I might like this tutoring thing more then I thought I would.

_Vanessa_

"So you like him?" I asked Maya the next day during History.

"I don't know, I might." she said. She was telling me about how she might like Dexter.

"Did he help you with math?" I asked seriously.

"Yeah," she said writing down the assignment in her notebook.

"Ooh, he's sitting with us at lunch!" I said writing down the assignment. She laughed.

When lunch time came around we sat at our regular table outside. I got up. "So where does Dexter sit?" I asked Maya.

"You're not going to ask him are you?"

"Duh!" I said getting up. I looked around and finally found him. "Hey Dexter!" I called. I walked over to his table. "Hey," I said to everyone he was sitting with. I slid in next to him.

"What's up?" he asked.

"I need you to do me a favor."

"Sure,"

"Well Maya said you were good at math and I'm not doing very well and I was wondering if you could tutor me too." he looked at me. "I would pay you and it wouldn't be for very long I just need some help on a few sections."

"No problem, I'm going to Maya's house again tonight could you go there?" he asked.

"Definitely!" I said excited. "Thank you so much you're the best. I love you!" I said standing up.

"Thanks," he said laughing.

"See you tonight." I said walking back to my table. I sat down next to Maya. "He said yes. I hope I don't get in the way of your romantic evening yet again tonight." she punched me in the arm and went back to eating her sandwich.

"Hey!" yelled Bryan from our usual place. Our, I like that. I grabbed my tray.

"Gimme a sec!" I yelled back. He smiled. "I'll see you guys later," I said getting up.

"Vanessa, you are not going to go over there are you?" asked Maya.

"Yes, I am." I walked over. She mumbled something but I missed it. I sat down next to Bryan-carefully. We sit on the grass under the big tree and I was wearing a skirt.

"Hey," he said leaning in to kiss me. I pulled away.

"Hi, look I need to talk to you."

"What's up?" he asked eating a chip and offering me one from the bag. I took one.

"Thanks, I kissed you the other day, but I shouldn't have."

"Yes you should have."

"No, I mean, I don't know how I feel about you yet."

"How long is it going to take you to figure this out?" he asked sitting back.

"I don't know I just want to make the right decision." I kissed him on the cheek. "So what's up?" I asked taking one look at my salad and deciding that my lunch was going to be water.

"Nothing really. There's this party this weekend and I was wondering if you wanted to go."

"Sounds cool, where?"

"Jesse's house."

"Okay,"

"Should I pick you up?"

"Um," I thought about Tony. "No, I'll meet you there."

"Okay," I have to tell Tony that I don't like him. Well I do but I'm still deciding so we aren't serious or anything. I need to explain to him that he isn't my boyfriend.

When I got home that night I didn't have much homework and what I did have I figured I'd leave for when I went to Maya's house. Dexter could help me. I told my mom about Maya's house and about the party Saturday and she said it was okay to go. Tony was going to be working all day that day. Turns out he came here to see me but he needed to make some money for his family back home. Jobs in Lebanon were difficult to find. He was home tonight though, so I talked to him. "You get that we aren't dating right?" I asked him.

"Yeah I do."

"Like we can see other people."

"I guess," he said slowly. "Why do you have another boyfriend?" he asked.

"No, but one of my friends invited me to a party this Saturday and I'm going with him."

"Oh, yeah let's not rush into anything like I did last time."

"Exactly." I said smiling.

"So if I asked a girl if she wanted to hang out with me or meet me at a club you won't mind." he said. I forced a smile.

"Of course not," I said.

"And if I went on a date with her you wouldn't mind either." he said.

"Of course not," I said in a little less perky way.

"And if I kissed her you wouldn't mind."

"Of course not," I said with clenched teeth.

"Okay, just making sure." he said.

"So we're good?" I asked.

"Yup,"

"Okay, well this kid is tutoring me today at my friend's house so I have to go get ready, I'll see you later." I got up and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Bye," he said. I went to my room. He continued flipping through channels.

I really hope he was testing me about that girl thing, I thought as I drove to Maya's house. Although a ton of girls would wish to have him on their arm. I turned off the car, grabbed my backpack and knocked on Maya's door. Dexter answered and said, "Hi," just as Maya yelled,

"Do you want pretzels?!" he smiled and moved out of the doorway.

"Yes I do!" I yelled to her. She came out of the kitchen.

"Hey," she said hugging me. I sat down at the table. She laughed as I grabbed a handful of pretzels. She sat down next to me and Dexter sat down across from us.

After 15 minutes of math problems I was getting bored. I stood up. "Anybody want ice cream?" I asked.

"There's some in the freezer," said Maya getting up.

"I want some from Strafford Farms." I said grabbing my keys.

"It hasn't even been half an hour." she said taking the keys from my hands. I grumbled and sat down. Dexter just laughed. I looked at him like "do you want to do that again?" he coughed and stifled his laugh. "Chill," said Maya giving me a warning look.

"Fine, keep going." we moved on to the next problem.

Three cans of soda, two aspirins, two refills of pretzels and three pages of math problems later I couldn't handle it anymore. "I hate math!" I said as Dexter was explaining the same problem to me four freaking times.

"It's hard but you'll get it." he said.

"Okay, I'll make a deal with you two." I said pointing at Dexter and Maya. "If I get the next problem completely right we get to do whatever I want for the rest of the night.

"But we have to finish our homework," said Maya.

"First of all since when do you care about finishing your homework? Second, the next problem is the last one." I said.

"Deal," said Dexter extending his hand. I shook it and extended my hand to Maya.

"Deal," she said. I pulled my hair back into a ponytail. I had it straightened. I really focused on the problem and remembered every thing Dexter had told me earlier. I finished the problem and handed it to him.

"It's right," he said looking it over again.

"Don't look so surprised you're a good teacher." I grabbed my purse out of my bag and stood up. "Now let's go,"

"Wow, you were prepared. Where do you want to go?" asked Maya.

"The mall," I answered as she put away the stuff.

"We're going to get your-"stop, I thought. "_This_ boy some new clothes."

"I'm good." said Dexter backing away.

"Come on, please I love makeovers!' I said excited. Maya ran to her room and got a jacket and her purse.

"Maya help me, she wants to give me a makeover." said Dexter putting his hands up.

"I think it's a good idea." she said.

"Really?" he asked. She nodded. "Fine,"

"I'm driving!" I said running outside. I heard them laugh and it took all my self control not to yell 'hey lovebirds let's go!'

**Maya**

So Vanessa had convinced us to ditch the tutoring thing and give Dexter a makeover. I was beyond excited.

"I can't believe I'm letting you two do this," said Dexter from the back seat of Vanessa's car.

"It'll be totally fun!" I said.

"Most definitely!" yelled Vanessa over the music. She had the Potential Breakup Song turned all the way up. Dexter tapped me on the shoulder and said,

"Are you sure she should be driving?"

"I heard that!" said Vanessa speeding up on purpose. "I'll have you know that I'm the best driver out of all my friends. So there." she said going back to driving normal.

"Okay, I'm sorry." he said. She pulled into a parking spot in front of the food court. We got out of the car and went in to the mall.

"Here goes," she said. I could tell she was excited. We ran into American Eagle and bought him two pairs of jeans and four t-shirts. We hit Pac Sun and got him black and white checkered Converse sneakers. Vanessa insisted on some "cool" sneakers from Foot Locker. Then we went back to American Eagle because Dexter had pointed out that the pants we had chosen would show his boxers and Vanessa wanted to get him American Eagle boxers. Then we went back to Pac Sun and got more shirts. We were each carrying 3-4 bags. I finally insisted on a cookie chiller from Gloria Jeans. Shopping is hard work. We sat there on the bench in front of the hat store drinking our coffees and laughing like idiots. Actually it was mostly Vanessa and I who were laughing like idiots because coffee always gets us hyper. Come to think of it just about _everything_ gets Vanessa hyper. I guess that's just how she is.

"Oh my gosh!" yelled Vanessa jumping up. These two guys turned and looked at her. She smiled at them and waved. I pulled her back down.

"What?" I asked.

"We have to get you a hat." she said pointing to Dexter. "All hot guys have hot hats and when you get contacts you will be the hottest guy ever!" she said. Is she hitting on him? "I say that as a friend who cares very much about you." she said putting her arm around his waist. He laughed and put his arm on her shoulder.

"Well thank you," he said smiling. All of a sudden she jumped up.

"What now?" I asked mad.

"Let's go." she said grabbing my hand and pulling me off the bench. I grabbed Dexter's and he grabbed our drinks, except for Vanessa's. She was holding it as if her life depended on it. She ran into the store and smiled at the cute clerk.

"Hi!" she said waving eagerly.

"Hi," said the guy waving back. She went through about 30 hats before she found some she liked.

"Damn," she said pulling Dexter's glasses off his face.

"What?" he asked.

"That is so much better," she said.

"I have contacts." he offered.

"WHOO!" she yelled. The clerk looked at her again. He looked amused. She smiled again. "Get used to wearing them, trust me they aren't that bad," she said pointing to her eyes.

"Okay," he said uncertainly.

"We really need to go," I said looking at my watch. It was 9:30 pm.

"Okay," said Vanessa. She went up to the clerk and put all the hats we wanted in front of him.

"I see you were enjoying yourself over there," he said to her pointing at the hat rack Dexter and I were still standing near.

"Yes I was, these hats are sick!" she said.

"Yeah, the best." he said ringing her up. She paid and we left. She blew him a kiss just as I pulled her away.

"What has gotten into you?" I asked as we walked to the car. "A year ago you would have never had the guts to do that." Dexter was following behind us.

"Life's to short for me to be all conscientious about everything I do," she said.

"Okay," I said. We got in the car and once again she turned the radio up all the way.

"I like the bartender, oooh if you're looking for me I'm at the bar with her!" sang Vanessa at the top of her lungs.

"She made us drinks, to drink, we drunk 'em got drunk." I finished. Dexter just laughed.

"I love that song," she said.

'I know right," I said. How Do I live by Trisha Yearwood came on and Vanessa and I looked at each other.

"How do I get through one night without you If I had to live without you what kind of life would that be? Oh I need you in my arms need you to hold your my world my heart my soul if you ever leave. Baby you'd take away everything good in my Life." I sang.

"And tell me now how do I live without you? I want to know, how do I breathe without you? If you ever go, how do I ever, ever survive? How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?" Vanessa sang the chorus.

"Without you there'd be no sun in my sky. There would be no love in my life. There would be no world left for me and I, baby I don't know what I would do. I would be lost if I lost you. If you ever leave baby you would take away everything real in my life." I sang.

"And tell me now how do I live without you? I want to know, how do I breathe without you? If you ever go, how do I ever, ever survive? How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?" sang Vanessa.

"Please tell me baby," we sang together.

"How do I go on? If you ever leave, well baby you would take away everything. I need you with me baby. Don't you know you're everything good in my life?" sang Vanessa.

"And tell me now, how do I live without you? I want to know, how do I breathe without you? If you ever go, how do I ever, ever survive? How do I, how do I, oh how do I live? How do I live without you? How do I live without you baby? How do I live?" we finished together. She smiled at me.

"That was our best time yet," she said.

"I know," I smiled.

"Wow, you two are awesome!" said Dexter. "It sounds perfect.

"Thanks," I said.

"Thanks, it's fun." said Vanessa.

"Did you guys ever think of going professional?" he asked.

"Been there, tried that," I said.

"Chewed it up and spit out," said Vanessa.

"Then ran to get a cup of water to wash out the bad taste." I finished.

"That bad?" he asked.

"Yeah, we had a band and there was no privacy. Our handler was awful and they wanted us to do the material that they wanted. We wanted to do our own material." said Vanessa.

"Yeah, it wasn't what I'd been expecting," I said.

"Wow," he said.

_**Mercedes**_

"Hey," said Jake into the phone.

"Hi," I said somewhat surprised that he was calling me. I mean we were close friends, we always joked and stuff but I hadn't heard from him in a while.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Nothing really, bored. Just finished my homework." I looked at the clock. It read 9:00pm.

"Cool, I'm pretty bored too." he said. I looked at my calendar.

"Oh my God!" I said mad at myself.

"What?" he asked.

"It's Friday." I said.

"Um, yeah." he said. Like duh.

"I did my homework and it's not due tomorrow." I said slapping my forehead.

"Ha-ha," he laughed.

"Not funny, I just wasted the whole night." I turned on the radio.

"What are you listening to?" he asked.

"It's this song called Hold On. These really hot guys sing it and this one guy, Jake Janos, has an unbelievable voice. It totally rocks." I said turning it up and dancing.

"Dude, the Janos Brothers? They are so cool! Totally hot." he said singing. "I wish I could sing like that Jake dude."

"I know your voice sucks." we both laughed.

"Thank you oh so much." he said still laughing.

"I only point out the obvious." I laughed.

"You want to hang out?" he asked. Umm, I thought about it. If we went out now we'd be out for a while and I wouldn't be home in time for curfew. Got it!

"Sure,"

"Cool, I'm in town so I'll meet you at Henry Law, okay?" he asked.

"Okay, see you soon."

"Okay, bye." he hung up. I closed the phone and then called Vanessa. She answered laughing.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hey," I said.

"What's up?" she asked.

"If anyone asks I'm sleeping at your house tonight alright?" I asked.

"Sure, what are you really up to?" she asked.

"I'm meeting up with a guy." I said. I wasn't sure if I should tell her because she's really close to Ashley and if Ashley finds out things will not turn out okay. She'll turn it into something that it isn't. Oh well, Vanessa won't say anything.

"Who?" she asked.

"Jake," I confessed.

"Okay, I won't tell Ashley." she said reading my mind. I smiled.

"Alright, I'll talk to you later."

"Bye." she hung up. I went out into the living room.

"Can I sleep over Vanessa's house tonight? Her parents said it's alright." I said to my mom and dad. They were watching a movie.

"If it's alright with them sure." said my mom,

"That's fine," said my dad.

"Okay, I'll see you guys tomorrow." I said.

"Okay, bye sweetie." said my mom.

"Bye honey." said my dad. I walked into my room and packed my bag, I was going to crash at Vanessa's when I was done for the night. I know where her spare key is. I walked out carrying my bag. I was wearing long, tight jeans and a red t-shirt open in the front with a black cami underneath it. I got into my car and drove to Henry Law. When I got there Jake was waiting for me. What we ended up doing was this. We both drove to Vanessa's house and I dropped off my car. Then I went with Jake in his car. We went to Portsmouth and hit a few clubs. At around 2:30am we were getting hungry. We were back in Dover and no where was open. We finally remembered that McDonald's was open until midnight or later.

When we got back to Vanessa's house he walked me to the door. "Ehmahgawd tonight was wicked awesome!" I said. He was so much fun we couldn't stop laughing the whole time.

"I know! We should hang out more often." he said coming towards me.

"Yeah we should." he came a little closer. "Well I guess I'll talk to you later." I said just as he leaned in and kissed me. I kissed him back and we didn't let go until the door opened behind us and Vanessa came out. Jake quickly pulled away and ran his hand through his hair. She was standing there in her pajamas with her arms crossed and one eyebrow raised.

"Hi," said Jake waving at her sheepishly.

"Okay," she said. "You two can't sneak around. If you like each other then get together. I love Ashley, but you two are over." she said looking at Jake. "But sneaking around only shows that you guys don't know what you want and that isn't going to work. Either you're together or you're not. Choose one and move on."

"Now?" I asked.

"Hell no!" she said. "Damn, do you know how long it has taken me to choose which guy I like?"

"Yes," I said. She turned to Jake.

"Is Nick okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, he's fine. He's kind of waiting for your call but I'm not supposed to tell you." he said.

"I'm calling him tomorrow," she said.

"Well, I should go." he said turning to me. Vanessa turned around and walked inside.

"Okay, I'll talk to you later." I said again.

"Bye," he quickly kissed me and then left. I went inside and Vanessa was waiting for me to tell her everything. So I did.

_Vanessa_

Mercedes stayed until around 2:00pm in the afternoon. She left to get ready for the party that night. All of VAMM was going. I decided on jeans and clogs. My shirt was nice. It was a black dress shirt with a low cut neckline. It had a built in silver necklace. I loved it and it looked pretty nice on me too. When I got to the party Bryan was waiting outside. It was pretty dark out by then. It was 8:00pm.

"Hey," he said taking my hand and kissing me on the cheek.

"Hi." I said smiling. He lead me inside were the music was blaring. Jesse has a huge house. A ton of rooms, that are probably full of couples making out and doing what not, I thought as he lead me into the kitchen. He handed me a cup.

"Here you go," he said handing me a plastic cup. He turned to get something from the fridge and I sniffed the cup, beer. I turned and dumped it in the sink. "You don't drink?" he asked.

"No, but if I do it's usually good beer." I said.

"This is good." he said taking a big chug.

"This," I said pointing at his cup. "Is Corona. I'm more of a Budweiser girl." I said getting a soda from the fridge.

"Oh, I see." he pulled me towards him and kissed me. He started fumbling with my shirt but I pulled away.

"Bryan," I said angry, more at myself for trusting him then at him.

"What?" he asked trying again.

"You promised," I said. "Asshole," I threw my soda at him and walked out of the house. He followed me with a towel. He was drying himself from the soda I had thrown at him.

"Come on, I'm a guy I have needs!" he called after me.

"Try a cold shower." I said getting in my car.

"It doesn't work as well as people think," he mumbled.

"Ew," I started the car and he stood right next to it. "If you don't move I'm going to run your foot over." I said.

"You wouldn't," he smiled, sure of himself.

"Try me, you have two seconds to get your ass out of the way." I said putting the car in drive.

"One, two," he counted still smiling. Damn was I pissed. I put my foot on the gas and drove. All I heard was Bryan yelling. "AH! My foot! I can't believe you did that." a couple of other words. I floored it and turned on the radio.

When I got downtown there was someone on the street. I slowed down; the last thing I wanted was to be tried for hitting someone with my car. As I slowed down the figure looked familiar.

"Nick?" I asked stopping completely.

"Vanessa?" he asked.

"Get in." I said unlocking the door. He got in and sat down.

"What's up?" he asked when I went back to driving.

"Just came back from a party."

"You look mad."

"Some kid tried to pull some stuff, you could say he lived up to his reputation." I said changing the song on the radio.

"Someone you thought would be different?" he asked.

"Yeah," I looked over at him. "I'm sorry I haven't called." I said.

"It's alright," he said.

"No, it's not. You're awesome and there is no reason as to why I blew you off. I'm really sorry. I just don't know if I like you as a boyfriend," I said.

"Oh," was his reply.

"You're one of my best friends, I just don't see you in that way." I said trying to make it sound better then it was.

"You like someone else," he said. Long pause.

"Yeah, I do." I said slowing down.

"It's alright," he said seeing my face.

"No, I'm such a jerk. The last thing I ever wanted to do was hurt you and I've done that. Go Vanessa! You're having a hell of a night." I said.

"It's really okay, but I should be getting back to the hotel." he said. So I drove him back to the Holiday Inn and we walked to the door together. It was 12:00am.

"I'm glad you understand. Are we good? Like can I call you just to talk or is that awkward?" I asked.

"No, that's good. I mean we're still friends." he said smiling.

"Yeah," I hugged him and didn't let go. "You're the best." I said.

"Thanks," he said hugging me back.

"Oh," I laughed noticing that I was still hugging him. "Sorry," I said pulling away.

"Nah, I'll talk to you later." he said.

"Okay," I waved. I got back in the car and drove home. Love sucks. I need my mom and a big cup of hot cocoa.

When I got home my mom was up, but so was Tony. We sat around watching television and talking. For some reason no one brought up the party. I was like, okay. Then Tony got up and gave me kiss on the cheek and said he was going to bed.

"So how was the party?" asked my mom. God I love her. She knew I didn't want to talk in front of Tony. I went and sat next to her.

"It was awful," she hates it when I say sucks so I refrained.

"You mean it sucked?" she said. I laughed.

"Basically, yeah."

"What happened?"

"Well Bryan invited me to the party and I figured why not? I mean I wanted to get to know him better and I thought this would be a good chance without having to go on an actual date. We'd talked earlier about how all my friends say he's only after one thing and I shouldn't get involved but he said he wasn't like that. Being the stupid, stubborn, in love girl that I am I believed him. At the party there was beer and stuff but I didn't drink, he offered me some but I grabbed a soda and dumped the beer in the sink instead. Then he tried to make a move and I got mad. I mean this was just proving everyone right, and that made me feel like an idiot. So I got pissed and dumped my soda on him. Then I ran out of the house and to my car, but he was following me. I started the car and he wouldn't move so I ran over his foot. Then I took a drive through downtown and Nick was there so we talked and I gave him a ride to his house and then I told him about how I only like him as friend. It worked out pretty well."

"Mmhhm," she said.

"Do you think Bryan was acting like that because he was drunk? I mean he wasn't just drinking beer, he smelled of stronger alcohol too,"

"I don't know honey, he might have been. I don't know if that gives him the right to do what he did though. But I'm proud of you that you stopped him from doing something you didn't want." she gave me a hug.

"Well, you look tired so I guess I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"Okay, I love you." she kissed me on the cheek. "Everything will turn out okay, you'll see." she got up and went to her room. I sat on the couch by myself for a while just thinking. What made me so sure that Tony would even want me? I haven't paid any attention to him since he got here. All I've done is play with his heart, no one deserves that, especially not a guy who hasn't done anything but love me. I have to tell him everything and apologize. Hopefully he'll still like me. The worst that can happen is I lose him. I don't want that to happen. But if it does then I know it was meant to be that way. I stood up and walked to Tony's room. He slept with the door open, we all did. I walked in and sat down on his bed. He wasn't a light sleeper but he wasn't a heavy one either. I lay down next to him and wrapped his arms around me. He woke up and looked down at me, but he didn't move, and he didn't move my hands. He just hugged me.

"I love you," I whispered. He squeezed my hand.

I'm positive that I fell asleep there but the next morning I woke up in my own bed, three bedrooms away. I got out of bed and walked to his room. The door was closed but I walked in anyway. He was getting dressed and he quickly pulled his pants on when he saw me. I sat down on the bed as he picked a shirt out of the closet. "What was that last night?" I asked.

"You're parents are home and it would have looked like something other than what it was." he said.

"Oh," I noticed that it would have looked like we slept together, but we didn't like _sleep_ together. "Thanks," I said thinking of my parent's reaction.

"So what was up with that anyways?" he asked. "Not that I minded but it was sort of," he fished for the right words.

"Spur of the moment?" I asked.

"Yeah, exactly." he answered.

"I need to tell you something. It's not something I'm proud of but I should tell you."

"Okay," he said. He sat down on the bed next to me. My dad had gone to work and my mom went to the mall to pick something up. He had his arm around me. I pulled away and sat back. I took a pillow and hugged it and began to tell him everything.

"I really like you. A lot and when I left Lebanon this summer things sort of changed. I thought it was the last time I would ever see you again." I paused and he nodded. "When I came back I found out that one of my really close friends liked me, he even asked me out." stop, wait for reaction, a small nod. "I told him that I had to think about it. Then when I went back to school this boy I used to like, a lot, moved back to Dover and I fell in love with him all over again. Or so I thought. Then you came back and I was scared and confused and I didn't want to hurt anyone, so I just decided I wouldn't have a serious boyfriend. Then Bryan and I began getting closer and closer and I liked it. But the thing is now I know that what I liked about Bryan was what I'd made up over the years. I made up a "perfect Bryan" in my mind and once I got to know the real one again he didn't live up to the "perfect Bryan" standards and that made me angry, at myself for being so stupid and thinking that he would be different. Then he asked me to the party last night and he tried to make a move on me. I walked out on him and went home. On my way home I met up with the guy who asked me out, you know my friend?" I asked. Once again I get a nod. "Well his name is Nick and I talked to him and told him that I don't like him as a boyfriend." I stopped talking. He was just looking out the window. He sighed. "Look, Tony, you don't, under any circumstances, have to like me anymore. I mean if you told me something like that happened I would be mad. I'm so sorry just, ugh, if you're mad at me talk to me, don't shut me out."

"Wow," he said. "I-I'm glad you told me," he offered. "I'm not going to shut you out but I am definitely mad. It's like you used me. You assumed that you could just," he put his hands to his face and then pulled them through his hair. "After hearing all that it sounds like you knew I'd always be there, like I was a back up or something. You get through figuring out how you feel about all these guys and if it works out 'screw Tony' and if not, 'well he's there if I need him'. Do you get how much that hurts?" he was angry. Angry was an understatement. I just wanted to disappear. I held back tears; this was not the time to cry.

"I'm sorry," was all I could manage.

"I need time to think, I gave you time. Now I need a break of my own."

"Okay,"

"Your parents don't have to know," he said standing up. He grabbed his wallet and keys off the nightstand. "I'm going out for a while. I'll see you later." he walked out the door before I had a chance to say anything. Not that I had anything to say.

Ashley

"I wanna be that girl who has everything, la la la la laaa la!" I sang, I was walking through the halls with Vanessa. We were heading to French. Vanessa seemed kind of out of it, I mean she wasn't singing. Something was wrong but she kept denying it. Oh well. "Sing," I said punching her arm.

"I wanna reach that bell, I'm gonna make it ring." she sang un-enthusiastically.

"Wow, don't hurt yourself," we sat in our seats and opened our books. "Are those even the right words?" I asked.

"To the song?" she asked me.

"Yeah,"

"I have no clue,"

"Bonjour, class." said the teacher coming in.

"Bonjour, Madame Jacqueline." answered the class simultaneously.

When French was over we headed to lunch. We all sat together today. It was so weird. No one talked, everyone seemed to be hiding something except for me. Mercedes kept looking at me anxiously and Maya didn't look at anyone. Vanessa looked pissed and she was stabbing at her salad. I attempted to make conversation but it was a bad excuse. I tried, "So what's up?" My reply was a shrug from Maya, nothing from Mercedes and an eye roll from Vanessa. "Fine," I said popping my bag of chips open and eating some. Bryan came over to our table and waved at us. I was the only one who waved back. I figured at least Vanessa would, they were getting along well lately.

"Hey," he said to her. She didn't even look at him. Instead she took her tray and stood up.

"I'll see you guys later." she said going to the trash and throwing away her lunch. She looked back, raised one eyebrow at Bryan and left the cafeteria.

"What's up with her?" I asked looking at Bryan.

"Nothing," he followed her. Great, this is going to be a fun day.

After lunch we headed to science. I figured Vanessa had gone to math. Science was boring. We took notes and that was just about it. Ugh, next stop, English. I can't wait for this day to be over.

_Vanessa_

History sucked, French sucked, lunch sucked, English sucked and Science is going to be even worse. Yeah, it's going to more then suck. Our class was doing some stupid lab thing.

"Vanessa, we have to talk sometime." said Bryan. I turned my back to him. "We're lab partners!"

"I could care less." I said coldly.

"Come on, I have to pass this class." he said. "Talk to me." he pleaded.

"What?"

"What'd you put for the third measurement?" he asked.

"21 oz." I answered. That's how it went on. He asked elaborate questions and I answered with one word answers. Finally the bell rang and school was over.

When I got home I finished my homework and watched television. I read a little bit then went to bed early. Really early actually, it was only 10:30pm. Oh well. It was a bad day. Tony still wasn't talking to me.

**Maya**

"Hey, I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out." said Dexter over the phone. I had just gotten home from a really boring and unusual day of school.

"Um, hold on a sec. someone's knocking at the door." I put him on hold and ran downstairs. I opened the door and there stood Kyle. Kyle! How could I possibly forget that I have a boyfriend? Ehmahgawd not good.

"Hey," he said. He wasn't smiling the way he usually is.

"What's up?" I asked.

"We need to talk." he said. AH! He's breaking up with me. My stomach did a little flop and my heart sank.

"Um, sure one second." I ran upstairs and told Dexter I couldn't do anything. I made up some excuse and then threw on my clothes and ran back downstairs. What an idiot how could forget about my boyfriend. I ran outside and met up with him. I can't believe this happened. "What's up?" I asked taking his hand. He took it but he seemed uncomfortable.

"I need to tell you something." he let go of my hand.

"What?' I frowned.

"I don't know if this is really working out. I barely see you and when I do I don't," he stopped talking.

"You don't feel anything do you?" I asked somewhat disappointed.

"Exactly, I just don't think I want a girlfriend right now." I looked into his deep brown eyes then looked away.

"Okay,"

"That's it?"

"Yeah, I mean I get what you're saying and we weren't very serious. It was good to not get too attached."

"I guess it was."

"Alright well I should go." I said.

"Okay, but we can still see each other right?" he asked.

"As friends definitely." I clarified.

"Yeah, well, bye." he put his hand out.

"Bye," I said hugging him. He smiled. I walked home. This isn't the right time, but I think I have feelings for Dexter. Real ones.

When I got home I called Mercedes. "Hello?" she answered.

"Hey," I said jumping on my bed and grabbing a magazine.

"What's up? You were pretty quiet today." she said.

"I could say the same thing about you." I said.

"I'll tell you but you have to tell me first."

"Fine, I like Dexter." no response. "You there." no response. "Mercedes!" I yelled.

"Sorry, at first I was sort of shocked, but I was going to answer. I just sort of dropped the phone and I had to go under the bed to get it and then my brother pushed me and I fell." she said.

"Okay, so your reaction?" I asked.

"You know what? I am not going to get into the whole 'looks' thing." she said. "Is he nice?" she asked.

"Yeah, he's wicked sweet, and so smart. Oh, and after the makeover Vanessa gave him last night he is gorgeous."

"Dexter is gorgeous?" she asked.

"Yeah, just wait until you see him tomorrow. I'll ask him to have lunch with us tomorrow."

"Okay, um what about Kyle?" she asked.

"Oh! We broke up. Actually he broke up with me, but it didn't hurt me that much because I have feelings for Dexter."

"So you do like him."

"Yeah, I do."

"Well I can't wait to see him tomorrow. I got to go for now though."

"Okay, later." we hung up and I did my homework. Dexter was rubbing off on me.

_**Mercedes**_

I had just hung up with Maya and she was telling me that she liked Dexter. I turned to my computer just as my cell phone rang, yet again. "Hello?" I answered.

"Hey," said Jake. We hadn't talked since last night when we kissed.

"Hi," I sat back on my bed and a huge smile spread across my face. I used to love talking to him before but now I love it even more.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about last night." he said. He's sorry?

"What?" I asked shocked.

"Well I'm not really sorry, it's just that," he stuttered. "I wasn't sure if it was the right thing to do. I mean _I _wanted to kiss you but after I did I wasn't sure if _you_ wanted me to." he explained.

"I did, well I was surprised but I did want you to."

"Okay, that's good. At least that's out of the way."

"Yeah," I smiled again.

"So what are you up to tonight?" he asked.

"Just hanging out at home, I just finished my homework. What are you up to?"

"I'm beating Kyle at this wicked cool video game." he said. "WHOO!" he yelled. "What now? I just creamed you!" he yelled.

"No you didn't! You won by, like, only 20 points!" I heard Kyle yell back.

"That's my night so far," he said.

"Cool," We talked for the rest of the night. When I say the rest of the night I mean when we hung up the phone and I looked at the clock it was 3:30 am. I went to bed and tried really hard to wake up at 5:00 am.

Ashley

I was beyond bored. All my homework was done and I had nothing to do. I listened to music, worked out, and watched television. As I went downstairs to get a snack I heard my mom and dad whispering about something. I sat on the stairs and listened in on their conversation.

"We have to tell her soon," I heard my dad say.

"When?" my mom asked him.

"The sooner the better, she can't miss out on too much school she'll be applying for colleges this year."

"We'll tell her tonight," said my mom.

"Tell me what?" I asked jumping down the stairs. My mom and dad looked at each other.

"Well," my dad started.

"We're moving." finished my mom.

"What?" I asked.

"We're moving," said my dad a little louder.

"Yeah right, so really what's up?" I asked jumping on the couch and flipping to ESPN.

"We're serious," said my dad.

"What?" I asked falling off the couch. Tyler, my dog came over and licked my face. "Tyler!" I yelled. He ran away. I jumped up. "You've got to be kidding me. We can't move, I'm a senior! This is my senior year. What about VAMM? Without me they'd be," I paused. "VMM!" I yelled.

"Ashley stop yelling!" said my mom angrily.

"But you can't do this to me! My whole life is here. Couldn't you wait until I went off until college?!"

"We got a great house and I found a job that makes a lot more money then the one I have now." said my mom.

"And what if I don't go with you? I'm going to be 18 in a few months." I said getting over the shock and just being pissed.

"You aren't going to stay here because you won't be 18 for another 7 or 8 months." said my mom.

"You can either keep an open mind or you can stay pissed off and miss out on a possibly good thing." said my dad.

"I can't believe this!" I yelled stomping up the stairs to my room. I grabbed my purse and stopped back down the stairs.

"Where are you going?" asked my mom mad.

"Out!" I yelled.

"Out where?" she yelled back.

"I don't know." I said.

"Fine, be back soon. We have to start packing and I need help."

"When are we leaving?" I asked. My dad had gone to the bathroom.

"In a week." she said. I plopped down on the couch.

"Here's a factor that I find important, where are we moving to?" I asked.

"We're going to California."

"California?" way too much to handle for one day. Maybe I'm dreaming. I jumped off the couch and pinched my self. "Ow!" nope, not dreaming. "Mom, I'll be back soon, I'm gonna hang out. Maybe downtown or something."

"Okay," she said. I left the house and slammed the door behind me. Why is this happening? "Ah!" I yelled jumping into my car and driving off. I'm not going to tell VAMM until we're all at school tomorrow. Where I was going? I had no clue, I just needed to drive. I needed to clear my head.

_Vanessa_

"What?" I asked. Ashley had just told us that she was moving. She's kidding. "You're kidding right?" I said.

"Nope, my parents are moving to California because my mom got some job there." she said. We were all sitting together outside during lunch.

"But its senior year!" said Mercedes.

"What about VAMM?" asked Maya.

"I don't know, I told them but they don't care. I'm really going." she said sadly.

"I can't believe this!" I said getting frustrated.

"Neither could I. I had to drive around for an hour to make sure it wasn't a dream. I don't even remember where I went!" said Ashley.

"What's going to happen?" asked Maya.

"Yeah," said Mercedes.

"I mean we knew we'd be separated for college. But I was really looking forward to everything this year. All our senior trips, prom, graduation!" I held back the tears.

"Have any of you applied for any colleges?" asked Maya wiping a tear from her eyes. A tear streamed down my face.

"Nope," said Ashley.

"You'll be closer to UCLA." said Mercedes.

"And if I don't get in it'll be there everyday to rub it in my face." said Ashley.

"I haven't either. I'm putting it off as much as possible. I don't know if I'm ready." I said picking at my nail polish.

"Me neither," said Maya.

"I haven't but I can't wait. I've wanted to go to college forever!" said Mercedes. I looked at Ashley. Never seeing her again? How could this happen? I asked myself for the hundredth time that day. I put my arm around Ashley. "When are you going?" I asked.

"Um," she sniffled. "A week." I hugged her tighter.

"That's not a lot of time." said Maya hugging her too. Mercedes joined. We were all crying. The bell rang but we just sat there. I didn't want to move. I wanted to stop time. I was afraid of what was coming next.

**Maya**

I can't believe what I just heard. Ashley's moving. As I pulled my Science book out of my locker I tried to get the idea through my head. It was so random. I mean she told she might be moving but that was way back in 8th grade. Like 4 years ago. I slammed my locker shut and headed to Science. When I got there Mercedes was there but Ashley still wasn't.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey," silence.

"I still can't believe it. I mean if she had told us she was moving like 3 or 4 years ago I wouldn't be as crushed. I mean we weren't that close then. But now that we were finally bonding."

"I know!" I said. I was all cried out. I wanted to cry but no tears were coming.

"We've dealt with so much this year and now this." she said playing with a beaker.

"I know, I mean I was preparing to have an awesome senior year and deal with the whole leaving you guys thing last minute."

"You guys can still have an awesome time. You'll just have to take a hell of a lot more pictures than you thought you were." said Ashley walking in. We dropped the subject for the rest of the class.

Before we all headed to our next classes she said," Let's make this week rock!" and she walked away. This week will rock. I can guarantee it. Okay so I can't _guarantee_ it but I'm going to try really hard.

_**Mercedes**_

Science was pretty boring. I was sitting in English with Vanessa. We were supposed to be silent reading one of the required books for that semester. Mine was a snooze. Literally, I kept falling asleep. It was pretty funny.

"Mercedes," someone whispered. I didn't move. "Mercedes," said the voice again. Someone shoved my arm. I opened my eyes and there was Vanessa.

"What?" I whispered.

"You fell asleep." she whispered. I tried not to laugh but the look on her face was hilarious. I remembered my dream. "I just had a dream." I whispered looking at the teacher to make sure she couldn't hear. She had her nose buried in her book.

"You had a dream in the last 15 minutes?" she asked.

"Yup, it was about Jake." I said. Then I told her about last night. "We talked all night. We didn't hang up until like 3:00am!" I said.

"Whoa, sounds serious. When Kyle and I were together we'd talk hours on the phone too." she said raising her eyebrow.

"It was great!" I exclaimed. "Ashley still doesn't know, and I don't think Maya does either." I said doodling in my notebook.

"Don't worry about it." she said. "As long as you really care about him." she pointed her pink pen at me.

"I think I do." I said smiling to myself. I really think I like him.

_Vanessa_

I sat in Science and continued working on the lab Bryan and I had started yesterday. We still hadn't discussed the night of the dance. I really didn't want to talk about it. It was a really bad night, but every day it was more and more awkward. He always wanted to talk about it so when he walked in a few minutes later and sat next to me and asked, "Can we please talk?" I said yes.

"So," I said.

"Well, I'm sorry." he offered. I raised my eyebrow. He sighed. "I was drunk, it's not an excuse, actually it's not a _good_ excuse but it's true. I wasn't thinking straight and if I was I know things would have been different."

"I don't think so." I said.

"You don't think what?" he asked.

"I don't think things would have been different. I mean can you look me in the eyes and honestly tell me that," I still felt uncomfortable saying it. "You know, sleeping with me, wasn't' what you were after?" he looked me in the eyes and then looked away.

"Sleeping with you," he sighed. "Is what I was after." he said looking into my eyes.

"Thank you." I said sincerely. He got a confused look. "For finally telling me the truth and for finally just," I paused. "I'm over it. I'm over you."

"That's good?"

"For me it is, I have been hung up on you for too long." I said honestly.

"Oh," was his only reaction. We finished the lab and I could tell he felt stupid for wanting to talk about it in the first place. But I'd finally realized that Bryan wasn't for me, and I really loved Tony. Besides, he'd forget and things would go back to the way they were before.

When I got home that night my mom and dad were out. Tony and I where at home alone. My parents had to go visit a relative who'd just gotten back from the hospital. I had "homework" to do so I couldn't go with them. I was making dinner for Tony and I, which would be wicked awkward because we hadn't talked since the day I told him about everything. I pulled out the pepper to put on the chicken and being the klutz I am I spilled some and started sneezing.

"Bless you," said Tony coming into the kitchen. I looked over at him.

"Thank you?" it came out sounding as more of a question than a comment.

"I'm sorry," he said sitting on the chair in the kitchen. He motioned for me to sit with him. He pulled me into his lap and rested his chin on my shoulder.

"No," I said. "I'm sorry; everything you said to me that day was completely true. I was so wrong to do that to you."

"I overreacted." he said. I shook my head. He turned me towards him and kissed me. It was the most wonderful feeling in the world.

"I can't believe you invited him!" I said to Ashley. It was Friday night and she was leaving for California with her family first thing Sunday morning. Our entire week had been awesome and we were finishing it off with a huge party.

"I invited all the seniors, Vanessa. Please it's not a big deal and don't make it one."

"It is a big deal I brought Tony."

"I know you did." answered Ashley. I could tell she was getting pissed off but I was mad too. She knew everything that happened between Bryan and me and she knew I was bringing Tony. "Just get over it. Everything will be fine I promise."

"Fine," this was supposed to be a fun night so I was going to make the best of it.

"Where is Tony?" asked Ashley.

"I dunno, I think he went to get drinks."

"Oh, did someone bring beer?" she asked.

"I think so."

"Damn," she said. This could be bad.

**Tony**

I was at the drinks table and I pulled out a beer. "Hey could you hand me a Corona?" asked the guy behind me.

"Sure man, here." I handed him the drink and leaned back on the wall. For some odd reason the drinks table was on the space between the stairs so you either went up or down. We just stood there.

"So who are you here with cause you aren't from our school." he said.

"This girl named Vanessa." I answered taking a drink. He looked at me.

"Vanessa with the black hair and stuff?" asked the guy.

"Yeah,"

"She is such a bitch; she has got to be the lamest girlfriend ever."

"What did you just say?" I can't believe he would say that who is this guy?

"You heard me, good luck, she won't give you anything." he said wiping his hand through the air.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Bryan, her ex-boyfriend-not-really-sort-of dude." said Bryan.

"Well you better shut the hell up." I said getting defensive.

"What are you going to do about it?" he asked putting his beer down and shoving me.

"What are you kidding me?"

"No," he hit me again. I pulled my arm back and punched him in the face. He stumbled back and then came back up and hit me again. He fell and I fell on top of him and we rolled down the stairs. A ton of people jumped out of the way. He punched me again and I kept punching him. The music stopped suddenly and all I heard was Vanessa's voice.

"I can't believe you guys!" she yelled she came over and pulled Bryan off of me and pulled me off the floor.

"Look, I'm really sorry," I said as Bryan stomped off. He was overly tipsy.

"I can't, you just." she groaned.

"I'm sorry,"

"AH!" she squeaked. I pushed back a little it was a pretty loud squeak. She turned around and walked away. The music went back on and I had a feeling she wasn't coming back.

**Maya**

I was standing outside bored to tears. Mercedes was hanging out with Jake for some reason, Ashley was flirting and dancing with random people, and Vanessa is who knows where with Tony probably. I wish Dexter had come, but he had to go to a family thing. I took a chug of my Pepsi right as Bryan came stumbling out of the house. "Bryan?" I called. He turned and fell into my arms. Okay, "Bryan,"

"Mmm?" he mumbled. At least he didn't pass out. He's just unbelievably drunk. Nothing new.

"What's up?" I asked. He started laughing.

"I made a mistake." he chuckled.

"What do you mean?" I asked. I heard someone coming out so I lead Bryan to the back of the house. No one was back there and we sat down on the grass.

"Ha- she doesn't like me anymore. Why doesn't she like me anymore?" I didn't know what to say. "I hurt her, that's why she doesn't love me anymore." he laughed again. Of course I knew he was talking about Vanessa, but I've never seen this side of him. I never thought he cared. "She hates me and it's all my fault. I finally have a chance to get her back and I blow it."

"Bryan," I started.

"Then I picked a fight with her boyfriend or whatever that guy is." he said looking up at the sky. His blue eyes shimmered in the moonlight. It was a clear night and you could see all the stars in the sky. "I can't believe I did that," he looked back at me. "I called her a bitch; I can't believe I did that,"

"You called her a bitch?" I asked surprised.

"I don't know what I was thinking, actually I wasn't thinking, as usual." he laughed again. He groaned and fell back on the grass.

"I thought you'd be over her by now." I said leaning back but not lying next to him.

"Why's that?" he asked.

"Well, I don't know,"

"Because I'm an obnoxious, self-centered, egotistical pig and if I love her I should accept the fact that she doesn't want me?"

"Whoa, can I get that in writing," I chuckled. He was always so pro-Bryan it was a surprise to see him like this. Drinking brings out the true him. He laughed. I wrapped my Hollister sweatshirt tightly against my body. The wind was picking up.

"You don't have to stay here you can go. I think I'm going to go home. I have a feeling Vanessa is on her way there. I wish I could apologize, to her," he clarified. "I shouldn't have said that stuff to what's his face, but I'm not apologizing to him. I could care less what he thinks." he zipped up his leather jacket and stood up. He was still a little tipsy but he managed to put out his hand and pull me up. I gave him a hug.

"Are you going to be alright?" I asked still holding him but looking at him this time.

"Yeah," he hugged me back. "Thanks," He walked off and I turned to go back inside. A few more hours and I can go home, I kept telling myself.

Ashley

I cannot believe Tony and Bryan got into a fight. I took a sip of the beer in my hand. Maya came up next to me. "Hey," she said.

"Hey, Vanessa left,"

"I heard," she said. "Is Mercedes still here?"

"I think so," I looked around the room and saw her standing by the chips with Jake. "There she is," I pointed her out to Maya. "Why is she with Jake all the time?"

"I have no clue, I should ask her."

"Yeah, you guys have a better relationship."

"Yeah, what are you drinking?"

"Corona, it's not that bad."

"Just don't overdo it; it's supposed to be a good night."

"I won't, this is my last one and I'll go dance for the rest of the night."

"No funny stuff," she warned.

"I promise," I said raising my right hand. She walked away. I drank the last sip and went onto the dance floor. I was a little bit tipsy but whatever. I was singing, dancing and jumping and then I pulled a move and tripped and two arms caught me. Whoever it was pulled me to the chips table, Mercedes must have moved somewhere else because she wasn't there. I finally turned around to see who it was that caught me.

"You alright?" he asked.

"Yeah," I looked up at him and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. I looked at him and then looked away, looked at him again, closed my eyes, shook my head, and looked at him _again. _ "You're, you are," my hand shot to my mouth. I squealed unbelievably loud.

"I'm sorry, I know I didn't get an invitation but Jake said I could come and I had to meet the girl who the party was for. I was pointed in your direction, are you Ashley?" he asked coolly.

"AH!" I squealed again. Okay, keep your cool Ashley, I told myself. "I'm sorry, yes I'm Ashley. I'm glad you came." He extended his hand to me.

"I'm Ryan Sheckler," he said. I shook his hand.

"I'm aware of that, dude," I said freezing. "I just sounded wicked smart." he laughed.

"Do you wanna dance?" he asked me.

"Definitely," I answered, but I'm thinking more grinding then dancing. What? It's still me what did you expect?

_**Mercedes**_

I laughed. Jake was awesome. He was cracking jokes all night. "Hey," said Maya coming up to us. I tensed up, and Jake looked sort of uncomfortable.

"Hey," I said. I forgot that I wasn't supposed to be obvious about the whole Jake thing.

"Hey," she said to Jake.

"Hi," he gave her a hug. She pulled away and turned towards me completely ignoring Jake.

"I need to talk to you," she said.

"Okay," I turned to Jake. "One second,"

"Cool," I followed her.

"What's up?" I asked.

"That," she said pointing to Jake.

"What do you mean?" I asked acting dumb.

"What's up with you two, you've been hanging out all night."

'We're friends," I said.

"Mercedes," she said with a doubtful look on her face. "Don't lie to me; you're not good at it."

"I like him," she sighed. "Fine, I like him a lot,"

"Like, dating/boyfriend like?"

"Maybe,"

"What happened?"

"Don't tell Ashley,"

"Fine, what?"

"He kissed me," her eyes were wide. "And I liked it. I really like him."

"Oh geez, I thought we were over the whole dating the biffle's ex's thing." she said.

"I really like him and I sort of wanna take things slow and I mean Ashley is leaving soon so I'm thinking she's never gonna have to know." I babbled.

"I don't think this is such a good idea."

"I do! She can't know!" I said.

"Fine, breathe. But you have to be less obvious she already thinks that something is going on." she warned.

"Okay, thanks."

"I really don't think this is going to work,"

"I know! You already said that, can we please drop it?"

"Okay, okay, it's dropped."

"Thank you,' I huffed. We just stood there.

"Go see Jake," she said pointing in his direction.

"Thank you," I smiled. I gave her a quick hug and ran to where Jake was waiting for me.

"Hey," I said once I was next to him. He looked around and then quickly kissed me. He was smiling. I laughed. "Smooth,"

"That's me," he said popping his collar. We danced for the rest of the night.

**Maya**

So the party had died down and Ashley was nowhere to be found so I decided to go home. On my way home I saw Dexter walking towards the party. "Hey Dexter!" I called across the street. I was walking home.

"Hey," he said jogging over.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"The family thing ended early so I figured I'd come down and see if you were still here, how was the party?"

"It was boring except for a small fight that Bryan and Tony had."

"Man and I missed it,"

"Haha, yup. Bryan was drunk and I think he's still hung up on Vanessa, who has definitely moved on."

"That must hurt,"

"I know,"

"Yeah," when we got to my house, as usual, our stomachs hurt because we were talking and laughing so much.

"I wish we could hang out tomorrow," said Dexter.

"Me too, but Ashley leaves tomorrow,"

"I know, I get it. You wanna be there." he said running his fingers down my arm and taking my hand. I got goose bumps.

"Yeah," I looked at the door. "Well I should probably," I pointed at the door.

"Get inside," we both whispered at the same time. I turned to go inside but he didn't let go of my hand. I looked down to where our fingers were entwined then I looked up into his eyes. They were sparkling from the moonlight and more then anything I wanted him to come inside. Then I got a glimpse of my hand. My purity ring was also shining in the moonlight, as a small reminder. He leaned in and kissed me softly. It was the lightest and softest kiss ever, but it meant so much. He kissed me on the forehead and let go of my hand. I smiled and turned towards the door. He started down the stairs.

"I'll call you later," he said quietly. I nodded. Words couldn't have described the way I felt at that moment. Maybe one can. Love.

"So what are you thinking about right now?" I asked Dexter on the phone later that night.

"Honestly?" he asked.

"Yes,"

"I'm thinking about what my midnight snack is going to be." he said.

"Really?" I was expecting a little something more romantic.

"No," he laughed. "I'm really thinking about you. I'm thinking about how wonderful it felt to hold you in my arms tonight and how good it felt to kiss you. I can't stop thinking about you." he said. I felt myself blush.

"I'm always thinking about you too. Like the way you run your hand through your hair when you're nervous. Or how you bite the inside of your lip when you're thinking hard about something."

"I love that when you laugh it's contagious. I can't keep a straight face when you're laughing. You fill the whole room; it's never silent or boring when you're around."

"I love how you can help me with any problem I have, even if you don't know the solution you'll try to make it better."

"I love," he paused. "I love, you." I wasn't sure what to say. Then all of a sudden I stopped thinking about it.

"I love you too,"

_Vanessa_

I was getting pretty tired from my long walk home. I mean Ashley's house is not close to mine and I had gotten a ride with Mercedes on the way here. I hope Ashley doesn't get mad that I left. I decided to sit down on the grass and take a little break. I lay back and looked up at the sky. It was a clear night and the stars were beautiful. I began counting them out loud. "One, two, three, four, five,"

"Six, seven," I looked over and saw Bryan standing there looking down at me. I sat up quickly. "Sorry, did I scare you?"

"Oh, no it's alright," I yawned. I was too tired to be mad.

"I'm really sorry about tonight,"

"Don't apologize to me, you fought Tony," he still seemed drunk so I told him to sit down.

"Why don't you like me? I mean what do you like about Tony that you don't like about me?"

"Wow," that's pretty forward. "Um, it's not that I don't like you," I tried to explain.

"Please just tell me straight out, because I'm not a little kid and I don't need you to make this any less painful then I know it's going to be."

"Well, I'm still in l-," my phone rang and I held my finger up indicating for Bryan to wait one second. "Hello?" I answered.

"Are you okay?" asked Tony.

"Yeah, I'll be home soon."

"Okay, bye,"

"Bye," he said. I turned back to Bryan.

"I have to go,"

"Wait, what were you saying?"

"When?" I asked playing dumb.

"Just now before the phone rang,"

"I wasn't saying anything."

"Yes you were you said, 'Well, I'm still in l…' then you stopped."

"I have no clue what you're talking about, but I have to go."

"Vanessa, you know what I'm talking about."

"I'll see you at school Monday."

"Answer me!" I was walking away. I waved good-bye and kept going. "Vanessa!" I heard him call again.

"Bye!" I yelled back. I mean, what was I supposed to tell him? Oh, hey Bryan I have a boyfriend his name is Tony, oh and by the way I'm still totally in love with you! Not going to happen. I can easily ignore that little feeling and stay with Tony. No big deal, right?

Ashley

Okay so Ryan has to be the hottest piece of man on earth, I thought as we stood there kissing. We were in the kitchen and people were starting to leave but who cares?

"Ashley I'm gonna head home," said Mercedes walking in. I forced myself to pull away from Ryan. "Oh my God!" she said when she saw who I was with. "You're," she put her hands to her mouth just as Jake walked over to us. "AHH!!!" she yelled. Ryan and Jake put their hands to their ears and sort of cringed. "OH MY GOD!" she suddenly exclaimed.

"What?" asked Ryan backing away a little and getting closer to me.

"Can you take your shirt off?" my eyes went wide and I tried so hard not to start cackling.

"Excuse me?" he asked confused.

"I wanna see your tattoo!" she explained. I couldn't hold it I started laughing. It wasn't my normal laugh either, I was laughing and guffawing and snorting and hearing myself I started to laugh even harder. Mercedes was embarrassed but she started laughing too. Jake and Ryan joined in after a little while. Then all of a sudden Ryan starts pulling his shirt off.

"What are you doing?" I asked taking a deep breath.

"The girl wants to see my tattoo, and I'm not one to disappoint a hot chick." he said pulling it off completely. Mercedes smiled. Jake and I frowned. What is going on? He likes me.

"Righteous!" she said as he turned to show her his back. He had Sheckler tattooed in block letters over the top of his back. He turned back around and smiled.

"Yup," he said putting his arm on my shoulder. I don't think he's planning on putting his shirt back on. I smiled to myself. So he does like me. He was just being nice.

"Ryan," I said feeling less threatened. "This is my best friend Mercedes." I said.

"Sick, nice to meet you." he said to her.

"You too," she said not taking her eyes off his six-pack. I held in another fit of laughter.

"We should go," said Jake finally speaking up. "See you man," he said pounding fists with Ryan. "Later," he said to me. He pulled Mercedes away.

"Bye!" she said over her shoulder.

"Bye," I said getting really suspicious. I mean why was Jake taking Mercedes home? Wait she's taking him home because she brought her car. Either way why? Weird.

_**Mercedes**_

We were at Logan Airport and Ashley was getting her bags checked. Vanessa had insisted on tagging along with her. I knew she was gonna start crying soon, she'd been trying so hard not to. I was sitting with Maya on a bench thing.

"Oh my God!" she said. She looked up, "Sorry God,"

"Get to the point," I said.

"There are so many hot guys going to California, Ashley must be happy."

"I dunno, she's the one who's always 'go VAMM!'" I said checking out a guy in khaki shorts and an Abercrombie Polo shirt with long brown hair.

"I guess, I'm gonna miss her a lot."

"I know, but we were planning on splitting up, so we'll just see her as if she already started college."

"What about graduation?" she asked her eyes watering.

"I don't know she's gonna graduate and so are we."

"I wanna watch her graduation." she said.

"I wanna watch you guys' graduation.' said Ashley coming over to us carrying a small handbag. Vanessa was following.

"We have to find a way to make it happen, we are not missing out on each others' graduation." said Vanessa plopping down next to me.

"Don't worry, we can do it if we," Ashley started.

"Believe," said Maya.

"So we can achieve," I said.

"Or we will grieve," Vanessa finished for her.

"Exactly," she said smiling sadly. Suddenly she got up and hugged us. "I can't handle this,"

"Yes you can," said Vanessa.

"Yeah, we'll talk all the time." I said.

"And we'll even meet up sometimes,"

"And there's still the road trip we skipped junior year." she reminded us.

"Yeah," Vanessa said.

After that we were all pretty quiet. We didn't have anything to say, but we had a lot to think about. This is a big step. Then my conscience kicked in, I can't lie to Ashley. But I have to, what else am I supposed to do? Tell her that I'm dating Jake? No way, she'll totally flip out. I hope Vanessa or Maya don't tell her though. Actually I hope Vanessa doesn't tell her.

"Calling all flights to Chicago," announced the flight attendant over the PA system. Ashley stood up. Chicago was the first rest stop before the rest of the flight to California.

Once Ashley stood up Vanessa stood, then Maya, then me, just because I didn't wanna get up. Vanessa hugged Ashley so hard I could have sworn she was gonna suffocate her before I had a chance to say bye. She finally let go and she was crying. Maya did the same and came back crying. I went up to her. "Have fun," I said. "It'll be great, you've been wanting to go to Cali forever." I said.

"Yeah, but I'm gonna miss you guys." she said sadly.

"Don't worry; we'll get together a lot!" I assured her. What else was I supposed to do? Vanessa wiped her cheek.

"Yeah, you can come up for Halloween, Thanksgiving," said Vanessa.

"Christmas, New Years!" said Maya.

"Yeah," she said quietly. A tear streamed down her face. "Things have been really hard this year." she said.

"But we got through it together," said Vanessa hugging her again.

"And we always will," said Maya joining their hug.

"Yeah, we're biffles!" I said, finally believing it for once. I joined the hug.

"I love you guys!" she said.

"We love you too," we all said.

As she got in line she kept waving until she couldn't see us anymore. When she was gone the three of us, Vanessa, Maya, and me, held on to each other and started to cry quietly. We can get through this, I remembered Vanessa saying. We always do.

_Vanessa_

Oh my God! Ashley has been in California for 2 weeks and I'm already dying. I think I'm ready to shoot Mercedes in the head. She won't shut up about her and Jake and practically every five seconds she tells me not to tell Ashley.

I picked up the phone and dialed Ashley's number. Ever since she had left we'd been talking on the phone every night before we went to bed. During our 2, 3, sometimes 4 hour conversations we would tell each other everything that was going on. Ryan was still in NH but he was leaving tomorrow. He had a big tournament here in NH, it was pretty awesome. Tony went back to Lebanon. We broke up. It was a mutual thing. Neither one of us wanted to be tied down and we both hate long distance relationships.

When Ashley answered her phone with a, "Hey," my response was,

"AHH!"

"What?!" she asked.

"I can't stand Mercedes lately. She's being so annoying. And Maya isn't much better! Maya is always being a drama queen and I get really pissed off at her. But Mercedes is the worst. She won't shut up about her relationship with Jake and how she doesn't want me to tell you. It's really bugging me." I blurted. Oh shit!

"Mercedes and Jake are together?" she asked in an "are you kidding me?" tone.

"Yeah," I whispered.

"Since when?" she was mad. Should I tell her? "Tell me, I'm gonna find out eventually."

"Since about a week before you left."

"This can't be happening. So he broke up with me to date her?"

"I really don't know, maybe." I said pissed at myself for being so stupid.

"I'm not really mad that they're dating," she said her voice still sounding pretty angry. "It's just that she lied to me. What? Was all the stuff she said before I left bullshit?" I stayed quiet. "I can't believe this!"

'I'm sorry,"

"Don't be, at least you told me, I have to go."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye." What have I done?

"You told her?!" yelled Mercedes at me. We were at Maya's house and we were all sitting in her room talking.

"It slipped, but she's not mad about the Jake situation she's just mad that you lied to her."

"I can't believe you! I told you that and I confided in you." she said. Maya was sitting quietly.

"You confided in everyone except for Ashley," I said now yelling.

"So? My life is my business."

"Well you have a funny way of showing it! All you ever do is talk about you and Jake and people would have to be deaf not to hear you!"

"That is not true you were the only ones that knew!"

"Until he called you that day on the bus and you're all 'HI JAKE!'" I shot back. We were both standing in front of each other yelling.

"That's not what happened, he couldn't hear me!"

"Oh, so you made sure that him and the rest of the world could!"

"This isn't any of your business!" she shot again.

"This is gay, I'm gone." I said getting up and grabbing my purse. "Look, just because you were to chicken to tell Ashley to her face it's not my problem. Deal with your communication issues and don't bitch at me!" I said slamming the door behind me.

"I agree with you," I heard Maya say to Mercedes. So what? This is war now? Ashley and I against Maya and Mercedes? That's fine, we all know who's gonna win.

**Maya**

The next day at lunch Mercedes and I were sitting together. When Vanessa walked into the café she didn't even look at us. Instead she walked right over to Bryan's table, smiled at him and sat down. "I can't believe she's using him like that," I said looking at her smiling at him.

"I can, she manipulates any situation so it fits her needs." said Mercedes violently taking a bite of pizza. That's a little harsh, I thought. She _was_ flirting like crazy.

"I guess," I said taking a sip of milk. All of lunch she didn't even look our way, and when lunch was over she threw away her trash hooked onto Bryan's arm and went to her next class. It was crazy.

Mercedes and I went to Science and got through our experiment before Vanessa walked in to ask the teacher something.

"Mr. Poing wanted to know if you have any extra calculators for him to borrow."

"Yes I do," said the teacher he handed her half and handed me half. "Will you help her carry them?" he asked. It was more of a command then a question.

"Sure," I said hesitantly. We walked out silently and then walked into Vanessa's math class silently. I handed him the calculators and left. Mercedes said history was whatever because Vanessa sat on the other side of the room with another one of her friends.

As I walked by the Science lab I saw Vanessa walk in and give Bryan a peck on the cheek. I wanted to know what was going on between them so bad! Were they dating? I would have heard about it by now. Is she really leading him on? Vanessa isn't capable of that. Ooh, that was mean, I thought. Dexter came up next to me.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi,"

"Ready for class?" he asked.

"Yeah let's go," I held his hand the whole way just to prove that I could get a guy too. I just don't know who I was proving it to.

Ashley

"So what are you saying? VAMM is over? We're not friends anymore?" I said into the phone.

"I guess," said Vanessa. I could tell she was trying to be mad but she was really crying.

"Just because you told me the truth?" I asked.

"I think so, she says that I like betrayed her or something, like I wasn't supposed to tell you."

"What? That's crazy. So she just wanted you to lie to me all the time?"

"I don't know." she said.

"Ughh," I groaned. I fell back on my bed. "It can't be over; we put too much into this." I said.

"I know,"

"Let's four-way." I said. She hesitated.

"Okay," she said unsurely. I heard her dial Mercedes' number so I dialed Maya's.

"What?" answered Mercedes in an annoyed voice.

"We all have to talk and get things straight." said Vanessa. I was pretty mad at her and she was being mad at me? Why? Because I _know_ she's dating my ex-boyfriend? I'm the one who should be mad.

"What do you mean?" asked Maya.

"Things aren't exactly going good right now and we need figure out what's happening with our friendship." I said. It was pretty quiet then Mercedes spoke up.

"I don't know if VAMM is working for me." What?!

"Yeah, me neither." said Maya.

"What do you mean?" asked Vanessa.

"Like, it's too much work. We're putting all our time into this friendship and I don't think I'm getting much out of it." said Maya.

"Exactly," said Mercedes.

"Well I don't know if, like I don't know." said Vanessa. She sounded so weird, it's like she wasn't sure what she wanted. I know that I want VAMM to stay together. I may get mad and stuff but I don't' want us to not be friends. I didn't really say anything.

After about 20 minutes of Mercedes and Maya talking about all the things that they can't do because of VAMM Vanessa spoke up. "So what does this mean?" she asked. "We aren't VAMM anymore?"

"I think that would be easier on all of us." said Mercedes.

"Mhhm," agreed Maya. How is it easier on all of us to not be friends? All over a guy?

"Well I have to go," said Vanessa. I didn't say anything. I didn't want them to hear me cry.

"Okay, later." they all hung up and so did I. I took a look at my phone and chucked it across the room. What is happening?

_**Mercedes**_

So, VAMM was over, and quite frankly I was pretty happy. We're all such different people that I'm surprised we lasted this long as friends. My cell phone rang. "Hello?" I answered.

"Hey," said Jake.

"Hey," I said jumping on my bed.

"What's up, anything new?" he asked.

"Yeah, VAMM isn't VAMM anymore."

"So you guys aren't friends anymore?" he asked in a shocked tone.

"I think it sort of depends you know, like we don't' have to like each other anymore. We can choose."

"Oh," he said in a puzzled voice.

"It's complicated, but Ashley knows we're together."

"Oh geez is that why you guys aren't friends anymore?" he asked worried.

"I don't know, I think that sparked it and it's also a lot of other things building up." I said.

"Oh," he said. I heard someone yell something in the back round. "I'm sorry I have to go," he said to me after yelling back to them.

"That's alright; I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, bye."

'Bye." I hung up the phone and went to the kitchen. I pulled out a bag of chips and went into the living room to watch a movie with my parents.

I went to bed when the movie was over. I had school in the morning and I knew if I stayed up late I wouldn't make it on time.

Dude, I wonder if Vanessa is still giving me a ride. I kind of doubt it. Whatever, I'll just take my car. I don't know why I didn't think of that before.

I lay in bed thinking about VAMM. We had a lot of good times. Maybe this wasn't the best decision.

_Vanessa _

I wiped my eyes and tried to calm down. How can VAMM be over? What happened to best friends? I was wearing sweats, sitting on my bed, under my covers, listening to music. Actually I was listening to one song, it's Over.

_Four voices perfectly blending right from the start.  
Oh, I'm afraid that it's ending, and my world is falling apart._

It's over, and I feel so alone,  
This is a sadness I've never known.  
How did I let the sweetest of dreams slip away?  
And I'm afraid the hurt is here to stay.

Promises made, not meant to be broken from a long time ago.  
Oh, so many words still unspoken, tell me how I was to know.

It's over, (it's over,) never thought it would be.  
Why in the world did this happen to me?  
How could I let the sweetest of dreams slip away?  
And I'm afraid the hurt is here to stay.

I go round and round and round in my head,   
Wanting to take back whatever I said, (whatever I said.)  
No one was right, (no one was right,)  
We all made mistakes, (we all made mistakes,)  
I'm ready to do whatever it takes.  
Please, don't let it be

Over, no, this is not how it ends,  
I need my sisters, my family, and my friends.  
Don't wanna let the sweetest of dreams slip away, (the dreams slip away.)  
'Cause if it's over, then the hurt is here to say.  
(Don't let it be over.)   
Please don't let it be over.  
Please don't let it be over.

I was trying to get over it but I couldn't. My best friends in the entire world, and now we all hate each other. I mean Maya and Mercedes seemed to jump at the opportunity to end VAMM. Why? Was it really that bad? I started to cry again. I started singing along with the music. My mom walked in and sat down on the bed next to me. She put her arms around me and I cried into her shoulder. "Are you hungry?" she asked. I shook my head, no. "You can't just stop eating." she said looking at me.

"I know, I'm not hungry that's all. I'm just really tired."

"Okay," she gave me a kiss. "Get some sleep." she tucked me in the way she used to when I was little and walked out of the room. I hid under the covers and fell asleep.

The next morning I was not in the mood for school, but guess what? I had to go. I trudged out of bed and pulled out a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt from my closet. I pulled them on, grabbed my bag and went to the kitchen. I poured myself a cup of coffee and then went to the bathroom. I quickly pulled my hair back and did my make-up. I grabbed my coffee and keys and went to my car. I put the key in the ignition and sat there as the car heated up. It was getting pretty cold. It _was_ November. I turned on the radio and lay my head on the steering wheel. This is gonna be a long day.

When I got to school I went straight to my locker and got my books. Then I went right to history. I saw Maya and smiled. I sat next to her. I mean _we _weren't fighting, were we?

"Hey," I said.

"Hey," she answered. That's all we said all class. All we did was smile and listen to the teacher. I couldn't keep my eyes off Bryan. He kept smiling at me, his dimples making me melt. Whenever the teacher said duty Bryan would wink at me and I'd try wicked hard not to laugh. At the end of class I got up and Bryan was going to walk me to my next class but Maya stopped me. "Hi, I need to talk to you," she said. I looked at Bryan.

"Okay," I said. "I'll see you later?" I said to Bryan.

"Yeah," he said kissing me on the cheek. I waved.

"What's up?" I asked.'What's up with you and Bryan?" I should have been expecting this and I should have had an answer, but I didn't. I mean, I barely knew what was happening. Well I sort of did.

"I really like him, you know that and I always have. He apologized to me and I want to give him another chance. But we're taking this really slow." I said as we walked down the hall.

"Oh," was her only reaction. "Is that what you really want?" she asked after a while. I really thought about it.

"I really think it is."

"In that case, good luck." she smiled. We had gotten to the World Language wing. She was headed to Spanish and I was heading to French. We stopped walking.

"Thanks," I said giving her a big hug. She hugged me back.

"Hey," she said as I was walking away.

"Yeah?"

"Remember two things, one; we're biffles for life, no matter what. Two; be careful, with the whole Bryan thing."

"Okay, thanks." I said. We walked into our classes and sat down.

I leaned over my desk to get my French book out of my bag. I put it on my desk and just as I was getting out my homework a guy I had never seen before walked into the room. I got a pretty good look. He was tall, with short brown hair and glasses. He was wearing khaki pants and a blue Polo t-shirt. He looked at me and smiled a friendly smile. I smiled back. He went to the teacher's desk and started going through some papers. I wonder who he is.

"Hi," he said, as if on cue. "I'm Jason Brigham, I will be interning for you French teacher. I'm here for as long as you guys like me and as long as I do well." he laughed. The class joined in. He looked young and I couldn't stop looking at him. He went to the board and started writing. I watched his hand move across the board swiftly. When he was done he picked up a packet of papers and began handing them out. "I was told you guys have been studying for a test, so here it is. It's kind of like my solo day. So the sooner we start this test the sooner we'll be done."

"Thanks," I said as he handed one to me. He smiled and I could have sworn he stayed at my desk a little longer then all the others. I started the test and my mind was blank. I couldn't remember any of the material I studied the previous night.

When I handed the test in Mr. Brigham looked it over quickly. I was walking back to my seat, "Vanessa, can you please stay after class?" I nodded and sat down. This cannot be good. He's probably telling me that I should drop the class. Oh geez, not good at all.

The bell rang and I put my stuff in my bag and just sat there waiting for everyone to leave. Mr. Brigham came up and sat down in the desk next to mine. I had to turn to my right to see him. My goodness was he cute. I smiled. He smiled back. "I got a look at your test." he started. I looked down at my notebook and started drawing little squiggles and hearts. "Did you not understand the material?"

"No, I did it all right when I was studying last night." I said somewhat softly.

"Then what happened? You had random stuff on there." he said sitting back.

"I kind of blanked."

"Well, I'm gonna quiz you right now." I tensed up. If I couldn't do my test right what makes him think that I'll be able to do this? He started quizzing me. To my surprise I was getting them all right.

"Wow," he smiled. "Why didn't you do that on the test?"

"I don't know," I said.

"Well, this is going to count as your test. You did an excellent job." I smiled. I knew he probably said that to a ton of students but it still made me feel special.

"Thanks," I said. Oh no, I cannot fall in love with my teacher's intern. Can I?

Ashley

I sat back on my bed just as my cell phone rang. I had just gotten back from school. People here are pretty cool. Everyone is just…chill. I love it. I miss my friends a ton but it's still cool here. I picked up the phone.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey," said a voice on the other end.

"Hey Ryan, how's the tour coming?" I heard footsteps outside my bedroom door so I went to check it out.

"Pretty good, I wish I could see you."

"Me too." I said balancing the phone on my shoulder and moving a ton of crap from in front of the door.

"What are you doing right now?" he asked.

"I'm trying to get my bedroom door open." I laughed.

"Haha, nice." he said laughing. He had an amazing laugh.

"So, what are you up to?" I asked just as I opened the door. "Ryan!" I yelled. I dropped the phone and wrapped my arms around him. "What are you doing here?"

"My tour ended early. So I figured what the hell?" he laughed. I kissed him and didn't let go. He led me into my room and we sat down on my bed.

My mom walked in just as he pulled me even closer. "Amanda," she said in a serious tone.

"What?" I asked annoyed. Ryan had pulled away abruptly.

"Your room is a mess, if you want Ryan to stay you better clean it up." she left before I could object. I made a face and turned back to Ryan. I kissed him again.

"Sorry, I should probably do this." I said getting up and stuffing my things under the bed. He started to do the same. Then he picked up one of my bras and looked at it. I turned and looked at him just as he put it up against his chest. I laughed. "You look ridiculous!" I said trying to take it from him. He pulled it from me.

"No I don't, I look hot!" he smiled and held it above my head. I jumped up and reached it.

"Haha!" I said sticking my tongue out at him. He quickly caught it.

"Ryan let go!" I said. But it sounded like, "Yyan let oo!" He laughed but let go. I slapped his arm. "Thank you, I need that." I said.

"No," he smiled mischievously. "I need that." he winked at me. I smiled and kept shoving things under my bed.

He finally got bored of watching me clean up and pulled my back over to my bed. "Ryan," I whined. He grinned and kissed me. "I have to clean up," I mumbled. He ran his fingers up the side of my arm and up around my neck. I couldn't help but smile. He was an _amazing_ kisser.

"Mom, my room is clean and Ryan and I are going out." I said running to the front door with Ryan on my tail.

"Fine, do you have your cell phone?!"

"Yeah, bye," I called closing the door.

"Don't be late!" I heard faintly. I laughed and ran to Ryan's truck. He got in the driver's seat and I got in the passenger seat. He put his left hand on the wheel and his right hand on my knee. "Where are we going?" I asked.

"I was thinking Skate Park, but if you wanna go somewhere else that's cool."

"The skate park is fine." my cell phone rang. "One sec." I said opening it and putting it up to my ear. "Hello?" I said.

"OMFG, I think I like my French teacher's intern, but I'm not sure. I can't like him its illegal! _Illegal!_ OMG he's so hot, I mean OMG, I'm in love! This isn't good, it's, it's." she finally stopped talking.

"Illegal?" I asked. Ryan looked at me like what?! I smiled, "Don't worry about it," I whispered to him.

"YES!" she exclaimed.

"Okay, Vanessa, you need to breathe." I heard her inhale and then exhale. "Okay good, it's alright, you always like your teachers it's nothing serious, you'll get over it. You always do. And besides, it's not illegal unless you get caught." Ryan was looking at me like I was crazy.

"I think this is different."

"Just focus on Bryan, and don't think about…"

"Mr. Brigham," she said dreamily.

"Mr. Brigham. Just think about Bryan. Remember how much you like him?" I said trying to get her to focus.

"Honestly," she said. I could tell she was still thinking about the Brigham dude. "I don't."

"You don't what?"

"I don't remember how much I like him." I could practically see her smiling.

"You can't toy with his emotions like that!" I said. Ryan pulled into the parking lot.

"It's not toying with his emotions. We aren't like 'official'." she said.

"I don't even know what to tell you." he turned the engine off and sat there staring at me.

"I really like him Ashley." she whispered.

"I bet you do." I said.

"Well, I'm gonna let you go. I bet I interrupted a fun game of tonsil hockey between you and Mr. Sheckler."

"Vanessa!" I gasped. She started laughing.

"Later," and she hung up. I stared at the phone in disbelief. Ryan smiled and took the phone from my hand. He closed it and kissed me. Then he jumped out of the truck and so did I. He put his arm around my neck and I wrapped mine around his waist.

I watched him skate for the rest of the day. It was pretty sick.

**Maya**

"Hello?" I said answering the phone. The number was unknown.

"Is this Maya Boulavardez?" he asked.

"Um, yeah who's this?"

"It's Edward Eisenhower." I racked my brain. Oh! The movie director, with everything going on I had completely forgot about him!

"Oh my Gosh, hi!" I said.

"Well, we haven't talked to you in a while and we wanted to let you know that the first commercial for the movie is airing tonight at 8:30 pm."

"OMG! NFW!" I exclaimed.

"Excuse me?"

"Never mind, thank you so much for telling me! Are you going to call Jake Janos?"

"Well, I have some things to do and I was wondering if you could."

"Yeah, of course." I said.

"Alright then, I'll talk to you later dah-ling."

"Alright, bye." he hung up and I dialed Jake's number.

"Hello?" he answered. I heard a familiar voice in the back round.

"Hey Joe, it's Maya."

"Hey," he said.

"Edward, the movie director, just called me. Our first commercial is on tonight!"

"No way!" he sounded excited.

"Yeah!"

"That's so sick!" he said. He whispered something to someone and then said, "Mercedes says hi." he said.

"Tell her I said hi!" I said.

"Alright, but I gotta go."

"Kay, I'll talk to you later,"

"Okay, bye." he hung up and so did I.

That night when I watched the commercial and my whole family cheered and congratulated me the only thing I could think of was Joe. How great it had felt to kiss him, and how perfect we looked together. Oh well, what's done is done. Besides, I love Dexter. Right?

_**Mercedes**_

"What do you think?" Joe asked giving his hair one last stroke and turning to me. I looked at him seriously. I leaned in wicked close, our legs were touching.

"Well," I said softly. "I need to fix one thing."

"What?" he asked breathlessly looking at me. I looked up at his hair and slowly ran my fingers up his arms. I went over his shoulders and traced his lips. Then all of a sudden I tussled his hair. "Mercedes!" he exclaimed.

"What?" I asked innocently running away from him. I was downstairs and out the door when he caught my arm.

"You had me going for a second there, I thought something was going to happen." he said. He was still breathless. Wow, I never knew I had the power to make a guy _this_ breathless.

"Nothing else could have happened." I said taking his hand and showing him the chastity ring he had on his ring finger. He sighed and laid his chin on top of my head. I smiled to myself, remembering how I used to be so much taller then all the other boys at school. This was great. I wrapped my arms around his waist and we just stood there.

"Now that you messed up my hair," he said pulling away. "I have to start all over."

"No!" I said. "We can't, there isn't enough time. I'll be 219 by the time you're done!"

"Fine," he smiled and draped his arm on my shoulder.

"I cannot believe you were on television tonight with Maya!" I said. I was so happy for him.

"I know I was like dude!" he laughed and so did I.

"Let's see a movie," he said.

"Okay," When we got to the movie theater and sat down we realized how dumb the movie was. He pulled the whole "move" thing where he yawns and puts his hand around my neck. He pulled me in and kissed me.

It was the best movie ever.

_Vanessa_

The next day at school I couldn't wait for French to come around. I was distracted all through my other classes. All I could think of was Mr. Brigham. I walked into class and sat down. I was wearing light, tight, faded blue jeans and a white cami with a navy sports tank top with a Hollister sweatshirt on top. I was wearing my new clogs and I had my hair down straight. I was going for hot but I don't think I hit it. Mr. Brigham looked up from his desk and winked at me. I swear he winked at me! Maybe I was imagining it. Yeah, I was most definitely imagining it. Haha, like he would wink at me. Oh my G he's coming over here. "Hey Vanessa, so are you ready for class today?"

"Most definitely." I said smiling. He smiled back at me.

"Good," he said looking me in the eyes. I couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. He chuckled and slowly turned around. I smiled to myself and pulled out my homework.

For the rest of class I was getting every question I was asked wrong. It was awful. I felt so dumb, and if I got the answer right the way I was saying it was wrong. So, naturally, Mr. Brigham asked me to stay after. So I did.

Once again when class was over I stayed after. Mr. Brigham said I should work on my pronunciation and offered to help me after school. I said yes and then met him in class that afternoon.

"No," he laughed. We were sitting on the ground in front of the white board. "That's not how you say it, try this." he pursed his lips and said the word we had been working on. I tried it and laughed.

"That was wrong." I said.

"Yeah, try it again." his leg was touching mine and I couldn't help but smile. I started to say it and right as the sound came out of my mouth he pinched my lips together. He let go and I started laughing.

"What was that?"

"Did you hear the way you said it?" he asked me.

"Nope, I was too busy trying to figure out why you had pinched my lips closed!"

"Try again and listen." once again I said the word and he pinched my lips.

"I said it right!"

"Yeah you did." he laughed. "Just remember to do that whenever you say a word with that same sound in it."

"You want me to pinch my lips?"

"No, I want you to pretend that you're pinching your lips. Make the sound without the movement."

"Okay,"

"Okay," he was looking at me and it was difficult for me to hold his gaze. I smiled and looked away.

"So, he said looking straight ahead. "Is your hair naturally straight or curly?"

"Curly,"

"So this," he said lifting a strand of my hair. "Isn't real?"

"It's real but it's not natural."

"Oh," he said letting go of my hair.

"So how long are you substituting our class?"

"Sorry to disappoint you but probably for a while. It seems like I'm doing a pretty good job here."

"Oh, that's cool." I said. "And it's not a disappointment." I added quietly. He gave me a big smile.

"Well I think you're going to need all the help you can get so you should stay after with me as much as possible."

"Not a problem."

"Yeah, maybe we could relocate sometimes. One time Starbucks, my house,"

"Maybe," I said standing up. I wasn't sure how I wanted this conversation to go, but I knew that it was going a little to fast. He quickly stood up.

"I'm sorry if that made you uncomfortable."

"Oh, no not at all." maybe a little, I thought to myself. I'm not sure what I'm thinking.

"Okay good. Do you need a ride?"

"Um, no thanks. I'm good." I said getting my books and picking up my bag. He handed me my French book.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yup,"

"Bye, Vanessa." he said.

"Later Mr. Brigham." I said as I walked out the door. Why am I doing this? I'm just gonna go back to Bryan and act like none of this happened. The hard part? It did happen, even worse? I've already fallen head over heals for Mr. Brigham and I don't think I can catch myself.

I walked out to my car but I didn't want to go. I really wanted to be inside sitting on the floor laughing about how my French pretty much sucks. I want to see him. I opened the car and plopped into the driver's seat. I just sat there. I didn't turn the car on I didn't even close the door. How can this be possible? Why is my love life always so crazy? I mean first I'm with Kyle, and then I dump him. Then I'm with Tony, and I eventually dump him. Then I'm with Bryan. What? Do I dump him now too, for Mr. Brigham? I'm not even sure he likes me. But if I'm having second thoughts maybe the whole Bryan situation is better off being broken off.

As if on cue my cell phone rang. "Hello," I answered.

"Hey, where are you?" asked Bryan.

"I had to stay after school for something."

"Oh, what's up? You don't sound too good."

"Nothing, I'm fine." I lied turning the car on. Right as I closed the door there was a tap on the window. I turned and looked and it was Mr. Brigham. He looked freezing. I rolled down the window. "Get in the passenger side." I said blocking the phone with my hand. He nodded and went to the passenger seat. He opened the door and sat down. I gave him a "what are you doing?" look and he just shrugged.

"Well, do you want to hang out tonight?" I looked back at Mr. Brigham. He was going through my CD's.

"I don't think I can. I have a lot of," I paused for a millisecond. "French homework." I finished. Mr. Brigham looked up at me and smirked.

"Oh," said Bryan on the other end. I felt so bad.

"Bryan, do you think this is working out?"

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I mean, we aren't together but we're not apart. It's to confusing for me right now." he didn't say anything. "I mean since we aren't really together I'm not sure what you'd call this. I don't think its breaking up. I mean we're really good friends."

"Uh, yeah I guess."

"Okay,"

"Okay," he said. I felt a wave of sadness go over me. "Well I have to go." he said.

"Okay, I'll talk to you later."

"Sure," he said. "Bye,"

"Bye," I hung up the phone slowly. I put my hands on the steering wheel and looked straight ahead. I lay my head down on the steering wheel before realizing that Mr. Brigham was still there. I quickly turned and looked at him. He wasn't looking at me. He was slowly going through the CD's. For the second time I think. I pulled my Boys like Girls CD out from the CD player and showed it to him. "Pretty much my favorite." I said. He took it from my hands and put it in the CD player.

"Mine too." he said. "What was that about?" he asked.

"My friend in a way. We were taking things slow and seeing where it led us."

"Apparently you didn't like where it was leading you." he said going through the songs.

"I don't know, it was too confusing for me. To much trouble for something I don't think I even wanted really." I gently pushed his hand aside and went to one of my favorite songs.

So we were sitting in my car with Hero/Heroine blasted in the back round.

"I get what you mean." he said.

"Um, Mr. Brigham, why are you here?"

"First of all," he lowered the music a little. 'It's Jason. Mr. Brigham is way to formal for my taste." I smiled. "Second, I was pretty sure I had scared you away and I wanted to come and see if I had."

"No, I was just surprised."

"That I wanted to hang out? I mean I'm still in college I'm still taking classes. I'm only 20."

"I know, but you're also my teacher's intern and I'm only 17." he went to change the song and his arm touched mine. It sent a little shiver up my spine. He put his hand down right next to mine. I didn't move.

"You're right," he said. For once, I thought, that's not a good thing. "I'm sorry; I don't know what came over me. I mean I guess I thought that you liked me, but it's alright."

"No, I do like you. I mean," why do I even open my mouth? I'm so dumb.

"You do?"

"Yeah, you're funny and cute, oh my God and wicked nice."

"Thanks, I like you too." he said. I laughed. 'What?" he asked.

"My French teacher's 20 year-old intern likes me. I never saw that one coming."

"My 17 year-old French student likes _me_. I didn't see that one coming either."

"Yeah," I put the car in drive and started out of the parking lot.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"This is too much, I need coffee." I said smiling. He smiled back.

Ashley


End file.
